


Touken Ranbu Musical & Stage Play X Reader

by Riren18



Category: Toumyu RPF, Tousute RPF, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren18/pseuds/Riren18
Summary: Just only story about you and toumyu or tousute cast in Indonesia language ☺ maybe i will make english version but progress the story so slow because my translator having another duties





	1. Story with Sakiyama Tsubasa

Touken Ranbu Musical © DMM

Story with Sakiyama Tsubasa © Riren18

Pair : Sakiyama Tsubasa X Reader

Genre : Romance & Friendship

Warning : Typo, gak sesuai EYD, cerita ala ala sinetron, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. DLDR!

Note :

(Y/n) : Your name 

(Y/lh) : Your long hair 

(Y/fn) : Your full name 

.

.

.

.

Di suatu akhir pekan, (Y/n) di suruh untuk menjaga rumah oleh kedua orang tuanya yang mendapat kabar mendadak jika salah satu sahabat ayahnya ada yang sakit.

(Y/n) sebenarnya tidak masalah untuk jaga rumah tapi ada satu hal yang membuat (Y/n) merasa sebal jika harus di rumah sendirian. Ya..... (Y/n) tidak bisa memasak. Jika sekedar mie instan (Y/n) masih bisa memasaknya. Tapi tidak mungkin makan mie terus sampai kedua orang tuanya pulang.

**Ting tong.... Ting tong...**

Dengan langkah malas (Y/n) melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya demi melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata yang datang adalah......

"Tsubasa-nii! "

"Lama tak jumpa, (Y/n)."

"Lama tak jumpa juga, Tsubasa-nii. Penampilanmu di musical apakah sudah selesai? "

"Sudah tapi nanti akan tampil lagi di bulan Desember. Setidaknya aku bisa beristirahat sebentar dari kegiatan yang ada. Oh, ya, paman dan bibi mana? "

"Ibu dan ayah sedang keluar kota. Ayah dapat kabar jika salah satu sahabatnya ada yang sakit dan ibu diajak bersama ayah ke sana."

"Jadi kamu sendirian di rumah? "

"Ya.....begitulah, Tsubasa-nii. Oh ya ampun, Tsubasa-nii ayo kita bicara di dalam saja. Maaf atas ketidaksopananku. "

"Santai saja, (Y/n). Ayo kita masuk. "

(Y/n) dan Tsubasa masuk ke dalam, lebih tepatnya kini mereka ada di ruang tamu. Keduanya duduk di sofa panjang. 

"Tsubasa-nii mau minum apa ? "

"Tidak usah (Y/n). Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Menyediakan minuman untuk tamu menurutku tidaklah merepotkan dan mana mungkin aku tega membiarkan tamuku kehausan."

"Baiklah. Aku ingin secangkir kopi saja."

"Ok. Tunggu sebentar, ya."

(Y/n) pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan secangkir kopi untuk Tsubasa. Walau tidak bisa memasak tapi (Y/n) cukup ahli dalam membuat kopi. Setelah mempersiapkan bahan untuk membuat kopi, (Y/n) langsung membuat kopi dengan cara tradisional. Aroma kopinya pun menyeruak ke seisi dapur dan tak butuh waktu lama (Y/n)  membawa secangkir kopi ke ruang tamu. 

"Maaf lama menunggu, Tsubasa-nii! "

"Santai saja, (Y/n). Hmm....aroma kopinya sangat harum tapi aku penasaran apakah rasanya sama dengan harumnya? "

"Untuk rasa aku tidak berani menjamin. Tapi, kalau Tsubasa-nii tidak mau minum ya tidak apa-apa. "

(Y/n) mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tak lama terdengar suara tawa Tsubasa dan membuat (Y/n)  makin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tak lama Tsubasa menghentikan tawanya karena tidak ingin (Y/n)  marah padanya. 

"Maaf...maaf... Soalnya wajah cemberutmu lucu sih. Soal kopi itu aku percaya kopi buatanmu pasti enak. "

"Kalau tidak, bagaimana? "

"Tetap ku minum. Tidak sopan bukan jika tidak minum sampai habis?  Apalagi yang membuatnya yang telah ku anggap seperti adikku. Ku minum ya kopinya."

Entah kenapa saat mendengar kata seperti adik membuat (Y/n)  merasa sedikit sesak. Karena (Y/n) telah menganggap Tsubasa lebih dari sosok seorang kakak. Ya.....diam-diam (Y/n) menyukai Tsubasa. Tapi, (Y/n) tidak berani untuk bilang kepada Tsubasa walau keduanya sangat dekat. (Y/n) takut jika Tsubasa akan menjauhi dan membencinya karena dia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Tsubasa. 

"Wahhhh! Kopinya sangat enak dan sesuai dengan seleraku. Kapan-kapan buatkan aku kopi lagi ya, (Y/n). "

"Tidak gratis tapinya, Tsubasa-nii. "

"Wah....aku harus membayar dengan apa demi menikmati secangkir kopi buatanmu lagi, hm? "

"Ahahaha, tadi aku hanya bercanda. Tsubasa nii tidak perlu membayar apapun untuk kopi buatanku."

"Dasar kamu ini. Tapi....aku ingin memberikan sesuatu kepadamu. Ku harap kau menerimanya."

"Eh? "

Tsubasa pun mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya dan tak lama sebuah amplop putih di keluarkannya dari tas. 

"Ini untukmu, (Y/n). Ku harap kamu mau menerimanya."

"Ini apa, Tsubasa-nii ?"

Tsubasa menarik pelan dan lembut telapak tangan kanan (Y/n) dan menaruh amplop tersebut di atas telapak tangan (Y/n). Sambil tersenyum Tsubasa berkata.....

"Bukalah dan kamu akan tahu apa isinya."

Dengan perlahan (Y/n) membuka amplop tersebut. Seketika matanya terbelalak saat melihat sebuah tiket dan sebuah kartu _free pass backstage_ ada di tangannya. Seketika (Y/n) menatap ke arah Tsubasa dengan pandangan tidak percaya sambil berkata.....

"Tsubasa-nii, apakah ini tidak berlebihan? "

"Eh? Kenapa berlebihan?"

"Kartu _free pass backstage_ ini bagiku berlebihan. Mendapatkan tiket ini bagiku sudah lebih dari cukup. "

"Kartu itu anggap saja bonus dari hadiah yang ku berikan padamu. Ku harap kamu mau menerimanya, (Y/n)."

(Y/n) sebenarnya senang sekali dengan apa yang Tsubasa berikan padanya tapi di sisi lain dia juga tidak ingin membuat Tsubasa repot apabila terjadi sesuatu padanya nanti saat ke backstage. Namun, pada akhirnya (Y/n) menerimanya karena dia tidak ingin membuat Tsubasa kecewa.

"Terima kasih Tsubasa-nii. Aku menerima hadiah ini dengan sepenuh hati."

"Sama-sama, (Y/n). Oh, ya, apa kamu sudah makan siang ?"

"Belum. Tsubasa-nii tidak lupa kan kalau aku tidak bisa memasak ?"

"Oh iya ya. Aku hampir lupa, (Y/n). Di dalam kulkas ada bahan makanan?"

"Ada dan banyak. Jangan bilang Tsubasa-nii mau masak ?"

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Nanti aku pesan makanan _delivery_ saja."

"Tidak boleh dan pokoknya kamu harus makan masakan buatanku karena kualitas gizinya pasti terjamin dan sehat juga."

"Haaaaah....baiklah. Aku tidak bisa melawan jika Tsubasa-nii sudah mulai cerewet mirip seperti ibuku."

"Biarin dibilang cerewet yang penting kamunya sehat. Bagaimana kalau kamu membantuku di dapur ?"

"Ok. Aku akan membantumu, Tsubasa-nii."

Pada akhirnya di siang hari yang cukup lembab itu, Tsubasa dan (Y/n) melangkahkan kaki mereka ke dapur untuk memasak makan siang mereka berdua. 

..........

Bulan demi bulan berganti dengan cepat dan tak terasa bulan Desember telah tiba. (Y/n) telah bersiap untuk ke Ryogoku Kokugikan, yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumah (Y/n).

 _Simple dress_ berwarna cokelat susu yang di padu mantel dan kardigan cokelat tua membuat (Y/n) tampak manis. Tak lupa sepasang jepit rambut mutiara kecil yang mempermanis gaya rambut (Y/lh) yang sedikit di ikal pada bagian bawahnya. Tas kecil dan sepasang _wedges_ menambah kecantikan (Y/n).

Setelah selesai (Y/n) segera pergi keluar rumah setelah mendapat izin dari orang tuanya dan dia pun menaikki taksi yang telah di pesannya. Di sepanjang perjalan tentu saja (Y/n) merasa gugup. Sebelum keluar rumah, (Y/n)  memberi kabar pada Tsubasa melalui email yang berisikan....

 _**From: (Y/n)** _  
_**To : Tsubasa-nii** _  
_**Subject : Aku berangkat** _

_**Tsubasa-nii aku baru akan berangkat menuju tempat penampilanmu. Ku harap aku tidak terlambat ke sana.** _

Setelah hampir menempuh setengah perjalanan ke sana, email (Y/n) mendapat balasan dari Tsubasa.

 _**From : Tsubasa-nii** _  
_**To : (Y/n)** _  
_**Subject : Re: Aku berangkat** _

_**Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan dan telepon aku jika sudah sampai di venue acara.** _

_**Aku mau make up an dulu ya** _

P.s : Jangan terpesona saat melihatku nanti *smirk*

Seketika (Y/n) ingin tertawa kencang saat melihat tulisan di bagian P.s dalam email balasan Tsubasa. Terkadang Tsubasa memang suka narsis tapi untung saja dia tampan kalau tidak lempar aja ke laut *digebuk fans Tsubasa*

.

.

Setelah 20 menit berlalu, (Y/n)  pun telah sampai di tempat tujuan dan segera dia menelepon Tsubasa. Setelah 3 kali nada tunggu berdering barulah pangilan (Y/n) di respon oleh Tsubasa.

**_"Halo Tsubasa nii.... "_ **

**_"Apakah kamu sudah sampai, (Y/n) ?"_ **

**_"Ya. Aku sudah berada di depan venue acara. Tsubasa nii ada di mana ?"_ **

**_"Aku ada di ruang tunggu. Kamu masuk saja ke dalam dulu setelah itu nanti belok ke kanan ya. Jika ketemu pintu kaca kamu buka saja dan jika ada keamanan yang menanyaimu, tunjukkan kartu free passmu dan bilang kamu itu kenalanku dan jika mereka tidak percaya segera hubungi aku, ok? "_ **

**_"Baiklah, Tsubasa nii. Aku tutup dulu ya teleponnya dan nanti aku akan menghubungi Tsubasa nii jika aku menghadapi kendala."_ **

**_"Ok. Aku menunggumu di sini, (Y/n). "_ **

Seketika (Y/n) merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat mendengar Tsubasa berkata 'aku menunggumu di sini'. Perlahan wajah (Y/n) mulai memanas.  Tak lama (Y/n) segera masuk ke dalam venue acara dan betapa ramai keadaan di dalam. Teringat perkataan Tsubasa, (Y/n) segera membelokkan arah jalannya ke arah kanan dan tak lama dia menemukan pintu yang dikatakan Tsubasa padanya. 

Setelah membuka pintu itu, (Y/n)  pun kebingungan harus berjalan ke mana lagi karena ada 2 lorong di sana. Tanpa di sadari oleh ada sesosok bayangan mendekat padanya dan tak lama sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di bahu (Y/n) dan tentu saja (Y/n) merasa terkejut. 

"Kyaaaa! "

"Tenang-tenang, oujo san."

Segera (Y/n) menoleh ke arah belakang dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat sesosok tak asing baginya. Sosok yang di lihat sebagai Yamatonokami Yasusada saat di touken ranbu musical Bakumatsu Tenrouden, siapa lagi kalau bukan Torigoe Yuki.

"Torigoe-san...."

"Eh? Kau mengenalku, _oujo-san_? "

Tak lama setelah mengatakan hal itu Torigoe langsung menepuk dahinya, menyadari pertanyaan bodohnya tadi.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu, Torigoe san. Aku suka dengan penampilan saat menjadi Yasusada. Walau agak unik tapi aku tetap suka penampilanmu. "

"Ahh....terima kasih! Oh, ya, kalau boleh tahu namamu siapa?  Kenapa kau ada di sini? "

"Maaf lupa memperkenalkan diri. Perkenalkan namaku (F/Yn). Senang bertemu dengan anda, Torigoe Yuki-san. "

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, (Y/n)-chan. "

"Ne....Torigoe-san, apakah anda tahu ruangan tunggu Sakiyama Tsubasa? "

"Kebetulan Sakiyama satu ruangan denganku. Jika kau mau, mari ku antar."

"Terima kasih. Aku akan ikut dengamu."

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang tunggu Torigoe dan (Y/n) membicarakan banyak hal dan tak lama mereka pun telah sampai di depan pintu ruang tunggu. Setelah mengetuk pintu 2 kali, Torigoe dan (Y/n) masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Yo! Tsubasa aku mengantarkan pacarmu kemari lho! Apakah kau senang? "

Seketika detak jantung (Y/n) berdetak tak karuan setelah mendengar perkataan Torigoe barusan.

"Wah! Terima kasih sudah mengantarnya ke sini, Tori-san. "

"Sama-sama. Lebih baik aku pergi ke ruangan lain saja dan selamat berduan ya. Hehehehe!"

Tak lama Torigoe kabur keluar dan meninggalkan Tsubasa dan (Y/n) berdua saja. Dengan langkah perlahan Tsubasa mendekati (Y/n) dan dia pun berkata....

"Kamu sangat manis hari ini, (Y/n). Tak ku sangka (Y/n) yang biasanya kelihatan tomboy ini bisa semanis ini."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Tsubasa-nii. Tapi, aku dapat rekomendasi gaya ini dari sahabatku. Namun, aku rasa aku tidak semanis itu. Aku malah merasa aneh. "

"Kenapa harus merasa aneh? Tanpa berdandan seperti ini kamu sudah terlihat manis dan maka dari itu aku suka padamu, (Y/n). Ah!! Aku kelepasan bicara... "

Tsubasa langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan (Y/n) hanya membatu mendengar ucapan Tsubasa barusan. Tapi, (Y/n) mencoba berani untuk bertanya apa maksud dari ucapan Tsubasa barusan.

"Maksud Tsubasa nii apa? "

Tanpa aba-aba Tsubasa membawa (Y/n) ke dalam pelukannya yang kini sudah memakai kostum Ishikirimaru. Tsubasa memeluk (Y/n) dengan sangat lembut dan perlahan dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan (Y/n) dan berkata.....

"Aku menyukai....ah ku rasa aku mencintaimu, (Y/n). Perasaan itu sudah lama ku rasakan tapi aku selalu takut untuk mengungkapkannya padamu. Jika aku boleh tahu, bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku? "

Perlahan-lahan (Y/n) melingkarkan lengannya ke punggung Tsubasa lalu dengan suara lirih dia berkata.....

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tsubasa nii. Dari pertama aku mengenalmu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Maaf jika aku baru jujur seka----"

Jari telunjuk Tsubasa menempel di atas kedua belah bibir (Y/n) dan hal itu sukses membuat (Y/n)  berhenti berbicara. Lalu tanpa aba-aba Tsubasa mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah (Y/n) dan (Y/n) reflek menutup kedua matanya. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi sampai kedua bibir itu bertemu tiba-tiba.....

**BRUKKK!!**

Segera (Y/n) dan Tsubasa menoleh ke sumber suara dan ternyata beberapa cast dari touken ranbu musical terjatuh dengan posisi saling bertindihan (Imari, Torigoe, Mario, Daichi, Shunya) sementara yang lain hanya berdiri sambil menggelengkan kepalanya (Ryo, Kensuke, Ogoe, Ryuji). Akibat dari perbuatan mereka Tsubasa gagal mendapatkan ciuman pertama (Y/n) dan pada akhirnya keduanya mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari para cast lainnya.

Cerita Tsubasa dan (Y/n)  pun berakhir dengan kata Happy Ending!


	2. Story with Sato Ryuuji

Touken Ranbu Musical © DMM

Story with Sato Ryuji © Riren18

Pair : Sato Ryuji X Reader

Genre : Romance & Drama

Warning : Typo, gak sesuai EYD, cerita ala ala sinetron, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. DLDR!

Note

~~~~(Y/n) : Your name

(Y/fs) : Your favourite song

(Y/fn) : Your full name 

.

.

.

.

Kisah ini awali dengan (Y/n) yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumahnya. Selama perjalanan menuju rumah kadang (Y/n) suka menyanyikan lagu (Y/fs) dengan volume kecil.

Tapi, hari ini tidak sama seperti hari sebelumnya karena secara tak sengaja (Y/n) menemukan seseorang tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Dengan hati-hati (Y/n) membalikkan tubuh orang yang tergeletak itu. (Y/n) pun memeriksa keadaan orang itu dan ternyata orang itu hanya pingsan. Pada akhirnya (Y/n) mencoba menyadarkan seseorang itu dari pingsannya.

Setelah beberapa menit orang itu pun membuka matanya perlahan dan seketika (Y/n) merasa detak jantung berdegup tak normal karena tatapan tajam milik seseorang yang ada di depannya.

"Ka....kau siapa? "

Suara berat dan sedikit serak itu membuat (Y/n) terkejut sekaligus membuat degup jantungnya semakin tidak normal.

"Maaf....Aku (Y/fn). Aku menemukanmu secara tidak sengaja di sini. Kau sendiri siapa? Tapi, apa kau tidak apa-apa? "

"Ryuji. Itu namaku. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya merasa sangat haus dan kelelahan."

Dengan cepat (Y/n) segera memberikan tumbler miliknya kepada Ryuji.

"Jika kamu tidak keberatan kamu bisa meminum air yang ada dalam tumbler ini. Tapi, kalau tidak ma----"

Tanpa aba-aba Ryuji langsung menyambar tumbler milik (Y/n) tanpa membuka tutup tumblernya. Jika boleh dibilang Ryuji menerima ciuman tidak langsung karena (Y/n) telah meminum air di dalam tumbler itu sebelumnya. Perlahan pipi (Y/n) mulai memanas.

Tak perlu waktu lama air dalam tumbler (Y/n) pun habis diminum Ryuji.

"Apakah kau punya air lagi? Aku masih merasa haus. "

"Maaf...aku hanya punya segitu saja. Jika kamu mau air lagi, kamu bisa ikut aku ke rumah dan mungkin bisa menjadi tempat istirahatmu sebentar. Itu pun kalau kamu mau. "

"Aku mau tapi tolong naik taksi karena aku tidak kuat berjalan. "

"Baiklah. "

Setelah beberapa menit, lewatlah sebuah taksi kosong dan segera (Y/n) memberhentikannya. Setelah memberhentikan taksi, (Y/n) segera menoleh kembali ke arah Ryuji dan bertanya....

"Apakah kamu perlu bantuan untuk berdiri? "

"Sepertinya aku perlu bantuanmu tapi apa kau kuat untuk menarikku dan menopangku? "

"Tentu saja aku kuat. Ayo, ulurkan tanganmu. "

Ryuji segera mengulurkan tangan ke arah (Y/n) dan perkataan (Y/n) benar karena (Y/n) terbukti kuat untuk menarik dan menopang Ryuji meskipun tinggi (Y/n) hanya sampai sebahu Ryuji saja.

"Wah! Aku terkesan denganmu karena tubuh kecil dan kurus ini bisa menarikku."

"Kamu ingin mengejekku, hm? "

"Tidak! Justru sebaliknya aku kagum akan kekuatanmu."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

Tak butuh waktu lama taksi yang mereka naikki pun jalan menuju rumah (Y/n) yang letaknya masih lumayan jauh dari tempat (Y/n) menemukan Ryuji tadi.

Setelah 10 menit, keduanya sampai di depan sebuah gedung _apato_ sederhana. Setelah membayar ongkos taksi, (Y/n) pun kembali membantu Ryuji untuk berjalan. Untung saja _apato_ milik (Y/n) ada di lantai bawah.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu _apato_ , (Y/n) segera mengambil kunci apatonya dan tak butuh waktu lama pintu _apato_ milik (Y/n) terbuka.

"Silahkan masuk. Maaf ya tempatnya tidak luas dan agak berantakkan."

"Permisi.... "

"Kamu bisa duduk sofa panjang itu. Aku ingin menaruh tas dulu. Oh, ya, apa kamu lapar? "

**Growl!**

Jawaban atas pertanyaan (Y/n) terjawab sudah dengan suara yang berasal dari perut Ryuji. Sang pemilik suara hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Maaf... "

 "Tidak perlu minta maaf. Kamu ingin makan apa? Biar ku buatkan sekalian untukku juga sih. "

"Apa saja yang penting bisa dimakan olehku dan aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Baiklah. Aku mau taruh tas dulu, ya. "

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama (Y/n) pun sudah keluar dari kamarnya dan segera berjalan menuju dapur. Dengan cekatan (Y/n) mengolah bahan makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Wangi masakkan (Y/n) membuat Ryuji merasa rindu akan masakkan ibundanya dan tanpa sadar Ryuji tersenyum tipis sambil memandang sosok (Y/n) yang masih sibuk memasak.

'Entah kenapa sosoknya membuat diriku nyaman dan merasa serasa di rumah. Pertanda apakah ini, Kami sama? '

  
.

.

Setelah 15 menit, akhirnya 2 porsi _omerice_ buatan (Y/n) dan 2 gelas air telah tersedia di hadapan Ryuji. Tentu saja rasa lapar semakin merajarela dalam perut Ryuji.

"Ayo di makan. Jangan malu-malu dan maaf jika hanya bisa memasakkanmu ini. "

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah cukup dan maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita segera makan!"

"Ya."

Setelah berdoa dan mengucapkan _ittadakimasu_ keduanya pun makan dengan hikmat hingga suapan terakhir.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan dan mencuci piring, (Y/n) pun membawakan segelas air berwarna keruh kepada Ryuji. Dengan langkah perlahan, (Y/n) mendekat ke arah Ryuji....

"Ryuji-san, maukah kamu meminum air ini? "

"Itu air apa? Kenapa warnanya keruh? "

"Ini air kelapa, Ryuji san. Air kelapa ini sangat bagus untuk mengembalikan cairan tubuh yang hilang dan bagus juga untuk kulit. Tapi, jika kamu tidak mau maka aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku akan ta----"

"Aku ingin meminumnya! "

"Kamu yakin? "

"Tentu saja! "

"Baiklah. Ini silahkan di minum. "

(Y/n) memberikan gelas yang berisikan air kelapa kepada Ryuji. Ryuji pun meminum air itu sedikit dan seketika wajahnya langsung berubah, menjadi senang dan meminum air kelapa itu dengan semangat hingga tidak bersisa. Sementara itu (Y/n) hanya bisa melongo melihat kelakuan Ryuji.

"Ah! Rasanya sangat segar dan rasanya tidak terlalu manis. Kau membeli ini dimana? "

"Aku tidak membelinya. Aku di kirimkan oleh keluargaku yang tinggal di Indonesia. "

"Kau keturunan campuran? "

"Tidak. Aku asli Indonesia tapi aku sudah lama tinggal di Osaka karena pekerjaanku."

"Begitu, ya. Tapi....pastinya berat ya harus jauh dari keluarga."

"Ya...begitulah, Ryuji-san."

"Kapan-kapan aku ingin berlibur ke Indonesia dan bolehkah aku memintamu untuk menjadi pemanduku selama di sana? "

"Tentu boleh. Sungguh sebuah kehormatan jika Ryuji-san ingin berkunjung ke negara ku. Kabari saja aku jika Ryuji-san jadi berlibur ke negara ku. "

"Wah! Terima kasih, (Y/n). Sepertinya aku akan mengajak yang lain juga. Kau tidak keberatan kan? "

"Tentu saja tidak keberatan, Ryuji-san. "

Hening sesaat lalu tiba-tiba......

"AHHHHHHH! "

"Ada apa? "

"Aku baru ingat jika hari ini ada latihan dan aku belum mengabari mereka jika aku sedang di sini. "

Segera Ryuji mengeluarkan hpnya dari dalam kantong celananya dan tak lama dia menelepon seseorang.

_**"Halo...Shoutarou bisakah kau menjemputku? "** _

_**"Eh? Ryuji kah? "** _

_**"Iya. Kau bisa menjemputku tidak? "** _

_**"Bisa. Kau di mana sekarang? "** _

_**"Tunggu sebentar."** _

Ryuji pun menoleh ke arah (Y/n) dan (Y/n) pun terkejut karena Ryuji tiba-tiba menoleh.

"Maaf....apakah kamu tadi menyebutkan nama Shoutarou?"

"Iya. Ada apa memangnya? "

"Apakah Arisawa Shoutarou nama panjangnya? "

"Dari mana kau tahu nama lengkapnya? "

"Soal itu nanti ku ceritakan dan sekarang beritahu Shoutarou jika dirimu ada di _apato_ ku. Dia tahu alamat ku. "

Dengan memasang ekspresi yang berbagai macam, Ryuji pun memberi tahu Shoutarou jika dirinya sedang berada di rumah (Y/n). Tak butuh waktu lama Ryuji menutup sambungan teleponnya dan segera dia mendekati (Y/n) dan entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit kesal saat mendengar Shoutarou mengetahui alamat rumah (Y/n).

"(Y/n)....."

"Ya? "

"Kamu mengenal Shoutarou? "

"Soal itu.....aku dan Shoutarou sudah menjadi teman walaupun belum lama. Kami bertemu karena pekerjaanku waktu itu."

"Begitu ya. Maaf sudah menanyakan hal yang terkesan privasi. "

"Tidak apa-apa, Ryuji-san."

.

.

20 menit setelah Ryuji menelepon akhirnya terdengar suara bel di bunyikan, tanda ada tamu yang datang. Segera (Y/n) berjalan menuju pintu dan tak lama pintu terbuka.

" _Hisashiburi_ , (Y/n)! Aku rindu padamu!"

Tanpa aba-aba pemuda dengan tinggi 184 cm itu memeluk (Y/n) dengan erat. Awalnya (Y/n) kaget tapi tak lama dia membalas pelukan Shoutarou karena (Y/n) pun rindu akan sosok Shoutarou.  
Sementara itu Ryuji yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi seketika merasa kesal saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Dadanya terasa sesak dan Ryuji merasa ingin sekali memberikan sebuah pukulan pada Shoutarou. Tanpa Ryuji sadari sepertinya dia mulai menyukai (Y/n).

Setelah meredakan amarah dalam hatinya, Ryuji pun berjalan mendekat ke arah (Y/n) dan Shoutarou yang sudah melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mulai berbincang-bincang.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Apakah aku boleh mengetahuinya? "

"Tentu. Tapi kami hanya membicarakan seputar hal yang tidak menarik."

"Ya. Hei Ryuji nanti kau ikut latihan kan? "

"Ya. Ayo kita segera berangkat ke tempat latihan. Aku tidak ingin di ceramahi oleh pelatih dan produser karena datang terlambat. "

"Baiklah. (Y/n) sampai ketemu lagi ya. Jika ada perlu atau apapun kau bisa menghubungiku, ok? "

(Y/n) menganggukan kepalanya dan Shoutarou memberikan sebuah senyuman pada (Y/n) dan tak lama sosok kedua pemuda itu pun menghilang bersama mobil sport yang di kendarai Shoutarou.

Tanpa (Y/n) sadari jika tak berapa lama lagi kehidupannya akan berubah setelah hari ini berakhir.

.

.

3 bulan setelah hari itu, (Y/n) pun mendapat panggilan pekerjaan. Pekerjaan (Y/n) menjadi _make up atrist_ yang kualitasnya tidak perlu di ragukan lagi. Kini dia mendapat pekerjaan untuk mendadani para pemain Touken Ranbu Musical.

Touken Ranbu adalah permainan online kesukaan (Y/n) dan (Y/n) sangat menyukai karakter yang bernama Kashuu Kiyomitsu dan saat mendapat tawaran pekerjaan ini, (Y/n) langsung menerimanya. Sambil membawa tas yang berisi amunisi untuk mendandani para pemain TRM, (Y/n) pun melangkah menuju ruang khusus untuk menata _make up_.

Saat masuk ke dalam, (Y/n) disambut ramah oleh seorang pemuda berperawakan mungil dan dua orang pemuda bertubuh tinggi.

" _Ano_..... Apakah kalian para pemain Touken Ranbu Musical? "

Seorang pemuda bertubuh kurus mendekati (Y/n) sambil berkata....

"Kau benar. Perkenalkan namaku Kensuke Takahashi dan di TRM aku memerankan Hachisuka Kotetsu. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kensuke-san."

Tak lama kedua pemuda yang lainnya pun mengenalkan dirinya. Ohira Shunya dan Imari Yu mengenalkan diri mereka pada (Y/n). Tak lama ketiganya pun mulai di _make up_ oleh (Y/n).

Dalam waktu 30 menit, (Y/n) pun telah selesai mendadani ketiga pemuda itu dan ketiga pemuda itu merasa puas akan make up yang (Y/n) buat. Tapi.....tiba-tiba pintu di buka dengan kasar oleh seseorang dan tak lama sosok Ryuji muncul dan di belakangnya ada sosok Shoutarou yang sudah rapih dengan kostum Izuminokami Kanesada.

"Maaf aku terlambat datang! "

Ryuji pun membungkukkan badannya di hadapan ketiga teman satu panggungnya. Sementara ketiga pemuda itu hanya memberi senyuman pada sosok Ryuji itu. Tak lama sebuah suara lembut membalas perkataan maaf Ryuji.....

"Tidak apa-apa Ryuji-san. Ayo segera taruh tas dan hapus keringatmu. "

Segera Ryuji menegakkan tubuhnya dan seketika matanya membelalak saat melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya berada di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, (Y/n) ?"

"Tentu saja untuk bekerja, Ryuji-san. "

Ryuji hanya bisa melongo mendengar perkataan (Y/n). Tak lama Shoutarou menyuruh Kensuke, Imari, dan Shunya untuk segera pergi dari ruangan itu. Sebelum pergi dari tempat itu, Shoutarou pun memberikan mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada (Y/n) dan (Y/n) membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, Ryuji pun sedang di make up oleh (Y/n). Awalnya hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka hingga akhirnya Ryuji buka suara saat (Y/n) sedang memberikan _blush on_ pada bagian bawah matanya.

"(Y/n), bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu? "

"Tentu boleh. Mau bertanya tentang apa? "

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Shoutarou?"

"Kami berdua hanya teman saja, Ryuji-san."

"Waktu di rumahmu itu..."

"Soal pelukan itu....bukankah memeluk itu wajar jika kita sudah lama tak bertemu teman kita? "

"Iya, wajar saja tapi..... "

Tak lama Ryuji memegang pergelangangan tangan (Y/n) yang masih memegang _brush_ dan dia pun menatap dengan tatapan tegas namun lembut. Tentu saja hal itu membuat pipi (Y/n) mulai memanas.

"Tapi kenapa? "

"Tapi aku tidak suka melihatnya. Aku tidak suka kau di peluk oleh Shoutarou atau lelaki lainnya. Aku merasa tidak rela. Aku merasa hanya aku saja yang boleh memelukmu dan ku rasa aku menyukaimu..... (Y/n). Jika aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku, apakah kau akan menerimanya? "

Seketika (Y/n) merasa tidak menapak tanah karena merasa terlalu senang. Segera (Y/n) menjawab pertanyaan Ryuji......

"Dengan senang hati aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu. Mohon bantuannya, ya. "

Segera Ryuji membawa (Y/n) dalam pelukannya dan tentu saja (Y/n) membalas pelukan Ryuji.

"(Y/n), bolehkah aku menciummu? "

(Y/n) pun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah akibat malu. Perlahan demi perlahan jarak di antara keduanya pun menipis dan......

"Ryuji, bolehkah aku pinjam cha-"

Mario dengan polosnya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu dan tentu kehadirannya membuat moment indah itu langsung jadi berantakkan. Sadar akan datang di saat yang tidak tepat, Mario langsung keluar dari ruangan sambil berkata.....

"Maaf mengganggu kegiatan kalian. Silahkan di lanjutkan! "

Pada akhirnya kisah ini berakhir dengan gajenya XD


	3. Story with Kuroba Mario

Touken Ranbu Musical © DMM

Story with Mario Kuroba © Riren18

Pair : Mario Kuroba X Reader

Genre : Romance, Angst, and Drama

Warning : Typo, gak sesuai EYD, cerita ala ala sinetron, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. DLDR!

Note :

(Y/ff) : Your favourite flower 

(Y/n) : Your name 

.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki seseorang terdengar di sebuah taman pemakaman yang sepi. Tak lama langkah kaki itu berhenti. Pemilik suara langkah kaki tersebut yaitu seorang lelaki muda yang membawa sebuket bunga (Y/ff) dan kini lelaki muda itu pun berhenti di depan sebuah makam dan ternyata beberapa teman dari lelaki muda tersebut mendatangi makam itu. Menyadari kehadiran lelaki muda itu, seorang temannya pun angkat bicara......

"Tumben kau terlambat datang. Biasanya kau yang paling cepat datang, Mario. "

"Sebenarnya aku ingin cepat datang tapi ada sedikit kendala di tempat kerja tadi, Ryo. Oh, ya, tumben sekali kalian datang beramai-ramai. Bukannya apa-apa karena biasanya kalian datang sendiri atau berdua saja. "

"Sebenarnya kami berlima sudah merencanakan ini dari beberapa hari yang lalu dan kami berniat memberitahumu tapi kau sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan pada akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk ke sini tanpamu. "

"Begitu ya. Tidak perlu meminta maaf dan maaf jika aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Ah....entah kenapa membuatku jadi teringat akan masa lalu."

"Sudahlah. Kasihan (Y/n) di sana. Nanti dia jadi sedih jika melihatmu kembali menyalahkan diri sendiri, Mario."

"Ya....kau benar, Daichi. "

"Tapi....saat itu aku sempat merasa marah padamu, Mario. Karena saat itu kau lebih memilih pekerjaanmu ketimbang menemani (Y/n) yang sedang sakit. Tapi.....akhirnya ku sadari jika aku berpikir begitu terus pasti (Y/n) akan marah padaku. "

"Aku tahu saat itu aku salah, Ryuji. Aku menyesal setelah semuanya menjadi tak berarti. "

"Mario sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang kau menyapa (Y/n) dan berdoa untuknya. "

"Baiklah, Tsubasa."

Mario pun mendekati makam (Y/n) dan menaruh bunga kesukaan (Y/n) di dekat makamnya.

"(Y/n) maafkan aku karena aku datang terlambat. Seperti biasa aku membawa bunga kesukaanmu dan ku harap kamu menyukainya. "

Mario berbicara pada makam (Y/n) sambil tersenyum sedih. Kesedihan yang Mario rasakan ternyata di rasakan oleh yang lain juga karena kepergian (Y/n) untuk selamanya belumlah lama. (Y/n) merupakan seorang gadis biasa yang merupakan sahabat dari Sato Ryuji dan juga kekasih dari seorang Mario Kuroba.

Seketika bayangan masa lalu saat (Y/n) masih hidup dan cerita tentang masa lalu pun kembali berputar dalam ingatan Mario.....

  
**Flashback**

Cerita ini semua berawal dari Ryuji yang mengajak (Y/n) untuk menemaninya membeli hadiah untuk ibunya yang sebentar lagi akan berulang tahun. Setelah berputar-putar dan menemukan hadiah yang di inginkan keduanya pun memilih untuk makan siang sebelum pulang.

Saat mencari tempat untuk makan, Ryuji dan (Y/n) tidak sengaja bertemu dengan para pemain team Sanjo (Mario, Ryo, Tsubasa, Shunya, dan Daichi)....

"Wah! Ryuji sedang apa kau di sini? "

Shunya bertanya pada Ryuji dengan nada bicara yang ceria.

"Aku ke sini untuk membeli hadiah untuk ibuku yang berulang tahun. Kalian sendiri? "

"Kami hanya iseng-iseng saja ke sini. Oh, ya, jika boleh tahu apakah gadis di sebelahmu itu pacarmu? "

Ryuji pun menoleh ke arah (Y/n) dan tak lama dia pun tersenyum sambil berkata....

"Dia sahabatku. Namanya (Y/n) dan (Y/n) perkenalkan ini teman-temanku. "

Ryuji mengenalkan (Y/n) pada teman-temannya dan (Y/n) pun berkenalan dengan teman-teman Ryuji hingga saat berkenalan dengan Mario, (Y/n) merasa detak jantungnya berdetak kencang. Begitu berbeda saat dia berkenalan dengan yang lainnya yang terkesan biasa saja.

(Y/n) bahkan tak sadar jika dia terlalu lama menjabat tangan Mario hingga Ryuji menepuk bahunya pelan.

"(Y/n)? Kau baik-baik saja? "

Seketika terkesiap dan spontan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. (Y/n) menundukkan wajahnya yang merah karena malu. Dengan suara lirih (Y/n) berkata.....

"Maaf... "

"Tidak apa-apa. Sungguh suatu kehormatan tanganku bisa di genggam oleh gadis manis sepertimu, (Y/n) chan. "

Seketika wajah (Y/n) tambah memerah dan mulai terasa panas saat Mario mengatakan hal tersebut. Tak lama sorakkan dari teman yang lain dan tatapan tajam Ryuji pun harus di hadapi oleh Mario.

.

.

4 bulan setelah pertemuan itu, tak lama Mario mengumumkan pada Ryuji dan yang lainnya jika dia dan (Y/n) sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tentu saja berita bahagia tersebut di sambut baik oleh Ryuji dan yang lainnya.

Sejak pengumuman itu, Mario dan (Y/n) selalu terlihat bersama dan keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia. Kedekatan keduanya kadang membuat para pemain lainnya iri.

Tapi....kebahagiaan yang (Y/n) rasakan tidaklah bertahan lama karena tiga bulan kemudian jantungnya mengalami gangguan dan (Y/n) terpaksa harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Tentu saja berita ini membuat Mario terkejut dan khawatir akan tetapi pekerjaan Mario membuat Mario harus menunda bertemu dengan (Y/n).

Untung saja (Y/n) adalah kekasih yang pengertian walau kadang dia membutuhkan Mario saat rasa sakit mulai di rasakan olehnya. (Y/n) tahu bahwa Mario bukanlah orang biasa seperti dirinya dan mau tak mau (Y/n) harus mengerti jika Mario akan jarang menemuinya karena jadwal pekerjaan yang padat.

Kian hari kondisi (Y/n) terlihat semakin menurun. Ryuji dan yang lainnya terkadang suka bergantian untuk menjaga (Y/n). Beberapa kali (Y/n) mendengar Ryuji marah-marah saat menelepon Mario dan pada akhirnya (Y/n) mencoba menenangkan Ryuji dengan berkata, 'sudahlah, Ryuji. Mario sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Aku baik-baik saja.' dan pada akhirnya Ryuji pun hanya bisa pasrah dan berhenti memarahi Mario lewat sambungan telepon.

Tak lama setelah itu, komunikasi dengan Mario semakin jarang dan kondisi (Y/n) kian memburuk. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Ryuji dan yang lainnya merasa sangat sedih. Mereka semua terus berdoa dan berharap akan kesembuhan (Y/n). Tapi......takdir berkata lain dan pada akhirnya (Y/n) pun menyerah dengan penyakitnya. Sebelum (Y/n) pergi untuk selamanya, gadis manis itu menyampaikan pesan dan salam terakhirnya pada Ryuji dan yang lainnya dengan nafas berat dan suara yang terdengar sangat lemah.

"Ryu...ji....."

Segera Ryuji dan para pemain team sanjo (minus Mario) yang sedang duduk di sofa mendekati ranjang rawat (Y/n). Ryuji pun menggenggam tangan (Y/n) yang mulai mendingin dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Ryuji merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ya? Ada apa, (Y/n) ? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu? "

Gadis itu tersenyum lemah di balik masker oksigen yang kini terpasang di wajahnya yang kian memucat.

"Aku hanya i....ngin memin...ta maaf pa....da kali...an. Maaf ji...ka aku pu...nya banyak sa....lah dengan ka...lian. Seperti....nya wak....tu telah ti....ba dan a...ku ingin meng....ucapkan perpisahan pada ka...lian sekaligus me...minta maaf. Ka...lian tahu? A...ku merasa ber....syukur ber...temu dan menge...nal ka....lian. A...ku tidak a...kan melupakan ka....lian mes..kipun a..ku telah tia...da. Untuk Ryu...ji terima ka...sih telah men....jaga dan men...jadi kakak untuk....ku dan a...ku min...ta maaf jika a....ku sering merepotkanmu."

Ryuji makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada (Y/n) dan tanpa bisa Ryuji tahan air matanya mulai menetes saat (Y/n) terlihat semakin lemah saat berbicara.

"Kau tidak merepotkanku, (Y/n) karena kau telah ku anggap sebagai adikku. Jika kau mau aku akan menjagamu terus, bahkan hingga kita berdua tua. Ku mohon, (Y/n) bertahanlah."

Setetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata (Y/n) saat mendengar permintaan Ryuji. (Y/n) ingin bertahan tapi sayangnya tubuhnya tak mampu mengabulkan perkataan Ryuji.

Shunya yang menyaksikan hal ini hanya bisa menahan isak tangisnya sambil memeluk pinggang Daichi yang ada di sampingnya. Tsubasa dan Ryo pun mencoba menahan air mata mereka saat melihat (Y/n) menangis. Tak lama suara lirih milik (Y/n) kembali terdengar.

"Maafkan a....ku, Ryuji. Sesungguh....nya a...ku ingin bertahan. Ta....pi tubuh....ku tak mam....pu. Seka...li la...gi a...ku minta ma..af. A...ku menyayangi ka...lian.....dan to...long sampaikan pa...da Mario ji...ka aku men....cintainya."

Perlahan kelopak mata milik (Y/n) menutup dan tak lama terdengar suara yang nyaring dan statis mengisi ruangan yang sunyi itu. Segera Shunya memanggil dokter dan perawat.

Tentu saja suara tersebut membuat Ryuji dan yang lainnya merasa merinding dan takut sekaligus sedih. Tak butuh waktu lama dokter dan perawat datang ke kamar rawat (Y/n) dan menyuruh Ryuji serta yang lain menunggu di luar agar tidak mengganggu untuk menolong (Y/n). Selang 10 menit akhirnya dokter pun keluar dari kamar rawat (Y/n) dengan raut wajah yang membuat siapa saja akan khawatir.

"Tuan-tuan, maaf....nona (Y/n) sudah tiada karena jantungnya sudah berhenti berdetak. Saya harap anda semua bisa menerina berita ini dengan lapang dada. Saya permisi dulu. "

Seketika Ryuji pun langsung jatuh terduduk sambil berurai air mata dan tak lama isak tangis Ryuji terdengar di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Ryo, Tsubasa, Shunya, dan Daichi pun tidak bisa menahan air mata mereka saat mendengar (Y/n) telah meninggalkan mereka untuk selama-lamanya.

Lalu tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok orang mendekati kelima pemuda yang masih di selimuti duka itu. Sosok itu pun membawa sebuah buket bunga berukuran sedang yang berisikan bunga kesukaan sang pemilik kamar yang telah tiada.

"Lho? Kalian sedang apa di luar? Kenapa kalian menangis? "

Suara sosok itu membuat kelima pemuda itu menoleh. Seketika Ryuji langsung berdiri dengan ekspresi marah dan tanpa aba-aba Ryuji pun memberikan sebuah pukulan pada sosok itu, tepat di pipi kiri. Sosok itu tersungkur ke lantai dan dia pun bertanya pada Ryuji dengan ekspresi wajah tak suka karena Ryuji telah memukulnya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memukulku, hah?"

"KAU PANTAS MENDAPATKAN ITU, MARIO!!! BAHKAN PUKULAN ITU MASIH BELUM SAMA SEPERTI KESAKITAN YANG (Y/N) RASAKAN!!! "

Saat Ryuji hendak melayangkan pukulan kedua, Ryo segera menahan Ryuji dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang dan Tsubasa menahannya dari arah depan. Sementara Daichi dan Shunya mencoba menahan tubuh Mario yang masih terduduk.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu, Ryuji? "

"Dasar bodoh! Gara-gara kau sekarang (Y/n) pergi untuk selamanya. Seandainya kau bisa meluangkan waktu untuk (Y/n), mungkin dia masih hidup sampai detik ini. Sayangnya kau lebih memilih pekerjaanmu ketimbang orang yang kau cintai. Aku kecewa padamu, Mario! "

Mario pun membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Ryuji barusan. Dia pun menatap Tsubasa, meminta penjelasan.

"Tsubasa....apa yang dikatakan Ryuji itu bohongkan? (Y/n) masih hidupkan?"

Tsubasa menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata.....

"Dengan berat hati, aku harus mengatakan jika apa yang di katakan Ryuji itu adalah benar. (Y/n) sudah meninggalkan kita untuk selamanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ku harap kau bisa menerima kenyataan ini, Mario. "

Segera Mario masuk ke dalam kamar rawat (Y/n) dan betapa terkejutnya saat melihat perempuan yang dicintainya telah terbujur kaku dalam balutan selimut yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya dan wajahnya. Dengan langkah lemas, Mario mendekati ranjang itu dan membuka selimut yang menutupi bagian wajah (Y/n).

Perlahan Mario mengelus pipi yang kini terasa dingin dan pucat itu. Padahal dulu pipi yang di elusnya ini terasa hangat dan merona tiap kali Mario mengelusnya. Tak ada lagi senyuman manis dan suara indah milik (Y/n) yang menghiasi hidupnya. Perlahan air mata Mario mulai mengalir dan dia pun merasa menyesal karena tidak menemani (Y/n) selama (Y/n) sakit. Mario merasa tidak pantas sebagai kekasih (Y/n) karena dia telah berbuat jahat pada (Y/n).

Sejak saat itu Mario pun menutup hatinya untuk orang lain karena dia masih mencintai (Y/n) dan dia takut apabila kejadian sama terjadi lagi pada orang lain.

**End of flashback**

.

.

"Mario... "

Suara Ryo pun mengembalikan Mario ke dunia nyata dan dia pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ya? "

"Aku dan yang lain akan menunggu di depan. Kami tahu pasti kau ingin bicara sesuatu pada (Y/n). Setelah ini kau harus ikut dengan kami karena kami ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Hubungi kami jika kau sudah selesai ya. "

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghubungi kalian nanti. Terima kasih. "

Ryo hanya tersenyum dan tak lama kelima pemuda itu meninggalkan Mario seorang diri.

"(Y/n)..... Aku minta maaf atas kebodohanku yang telah membiarkanmu sendirian saat kau sakit. Aku merasa jadi orang paling jahat karena lebih memilih pekerjaanku daripada dirimu yang jelas-jelas lebih membutuhkan kehadiranku. Maaf jika selama kau hidup aku lebih banyak menyakitimu daripada membahagiakanmu. Maaf juga karena tidak bisa bersamamu sampai nafas terakhirmu. Tapi....aku selalu mencintaimu, (Y/n). Sosokmu dalam hatiku tak akan pernah terlupa. Aku berharap aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, (Y/n)."

Tak lama sebuah angin kencang berhembus dan seketika Mario merasa ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Anehnya Mario tidak merasa takut, malah dia merasa hangat. Tak lama terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar bagi Mario pun berbicara.....

_"Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku. Aku juga telah memaafkanmu. Maaf ya karena aku tidak bersamamu lagi. Tapi, ku harap kamu akan bahagia walaupun bukan bersamaku. Ku mohon jangan lupakan aku, Mario. "_

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, (Y/n). "

_"Terima kasih....."_

Seketika rasa hangat yang memeluk Mario pun menghilang dan Mario pun tersenyum karena (Y/n) telah memaafkannya dan dia berharap Mario akan terus bahagia.

"Sebisa mungkin aku akan datang untuk mengunjungimu, (Y/n). Sekarang aku pergi dulu bersama dengan yang lainnya. Sampai bertemu lagi, (Y/n)-chan. "

Mario pun berbalik badan dan berjalan meninggalkan makam (Y/n). Tak lama dia pun menelepon Ryo jika dia akan segera menyusul ke tempat Ryo dan lainnya berada.

Pada akhirnya kisah ini pun berakhir.......

 


	4. Story with Ogoe Yuki

Touken Ranbu Musical © DMM

Story with Yuki Ogoe © Riren18

Pair : Yuki Ogoe X Reader

Genre : Romance, little humor, and drama.

Warning : Typo, gak sesuai EYD, cerita ala ala sinetron, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. DLDR!

Note 

(Y/n) : Your name 

.

.

.

.

Semua berawal dari (Y/n) yang sedang pergi ke mall untuk membeli pakaian yang dia perlukan untuk musim gugur dan musim dingin. Awalnya baik-baik saja dan (Y/n) sudah banyak membeli banyak pakaian tapi seketika mata (Y/n) melihat sebuah _sweater_ dengan model _unisex_ (bisa dipakai laki-laki atau perempuan). Saat (Y/n) telah meraih gantungannya tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang ikut meraihnya.

(Y/n) langsung menoleh ke arah kiri dan terlihat seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti (Y/n), kesal.

"Maaf saya duluan yang meraih ini dan bisakah anda melepaskannya? "

"Tidak bisa, nona. Saya yang meraih ini lebih dulu."

"Kau tidak bisa mengalah pada perempuan apa? "

"Bisa saja tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini. Tolong lepaskan pegangan tangamu dari gantungan ini. "

"Siapa dirimu berani memerintahku, hah? "

"Siapa diriku juga bukan urusanmu! "

Perdebatan itu terus terjadi hingga dua orang pegawai toko harus mengeluarkan mereka dengan paksa karena perdebatan keduanya kian memanas dan tentu saja jadi pusat perhatian orang lain. Baik (Y/n) maupun pemuda itu tidak mendapatkan _sweater_ yang mereka perebutkan tadi. 

"Gara-gara kau aku tidak mendapatkan _sweater_ itu dan malah di usir dari toko!!"

"Enak saja salahku! Mulutmu saja yang terlalu keras berbicara dan gara-gara kau aku tidak mendapatkannya juga! "

Perdebatan kembali terjadi hingga tiba-tiba seseorang datang menghampiri pemuda tersebut. 

"Yo, Ogoe! "

Ogoe pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan seketika ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah dari terlihat marah jadi tersenyum tulus.

"Yo, Arisawa! "

Keduanya saling menyapa dan berpelukan sebentar, sementara itu (Y/n) hanya bisa melongo melihat adegan tersebut. Setelah berbincang sebentar dengan Arisawa, Ogoe pun kembali menoleh ke arah (Y/n).

"Aku tidak melupakan kelakuan burukmu hari ini dan ku harap aku tidak bertemu dengamu lagi!  Arisawa ayo kita segera pergi dari sini karena aku tidak sudi melihat wajah perempuan itu! "

Ogoe dan Arisawa berjalan menjauhi (Y/n) yang menahan kesal akibat ucapan Ogoe barusan. Dalam hati (Y/n) pun berkata.....

'Wajahnya saja manis....cih manis dari mananya! Pokoknya kalau ketemu dia lagi ku pastikan akan ku pukul wajah sok imutnya itu! '

Tanpa (Y/n) duga jika pertemuannya di hari ini adalah awal dari sebuah kisah yang tak terduga yang telah tertuliskan dalam takdir (Y/n)......

.

.

Hari demi hari pun berlalu, seperti biasanya (Y/n) melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya. Setelah selesai mengangkat pakaian yang telah kering, (Y/n) mendapat telepon dari salah satu sahabatnya dan tanpa ragu (Y/n) mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"(Y/n) tolong aku!!!! "

"Eh? Tenang dulu. Ada apa sebenarnya? Aku harus melakukan apa untuk menolongmu? "

"Aku ingin kamu jadi model dari video musik terbaru ku. Model perempuan yang telah kontrak dengan kami tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar dan aku bingung karena di suruh mencari penggantinya. Oleh karena itu aku meminta bantuanmu. "

"Tapi aku kan bukan model atau apapun. Aku takut membuatmu kecewa dan aku takut nanti gara-gara aku, karir musikmu bakal jadi berantakan. "

"Mau model atau bukan buatku tidak masalah untukku dan aku percaya kamu bisa melakukannya, (Y/n). Bagiku yang sudah mengenalmu sebagai sahabat kamu itu punya wajah yang cukup menarik lho dan kamu tidak sadar akan hal itu. Oleh karena itu aku mohon padamu (Y/n) tolonglah aku. Sekali ini saja. "

(Y/n) terdiam sejenak dan pada akhirnya dia memutuskan pilihannya atas permintaan sahabatnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantu tapi nanti tolong berikan arahan padaku ya soal bagaimana lagumu dan rangkaian syuting pembuatan videonya. "

"Soal itu akan ku beritahu lewat email ya. "

"Ok. Kapan kamu akan mengirimnya? "

"Kemungkinan nanti sore dan untuk syuting pertama dimulai lusa besok. "

"Lusa katamu? Ya ampun cepat sekali tapi aku akan berusaha semampuku dan ku harap aku tidak melakukan kesalahan. "

"Aku yakin kamu bisa, (Y/n)! Oh, ya, aku tutup sambungan teleponnya soalnya sebentar lagi akan ada rapat dengan produser. Terima kasih ya, (Y/n)! "

"Sama-sama. Sampai jumpa lusa besok, ya. "

"Ok. _Jaa ne_ ~"

" _Jaa_ ~"

Kini (Y/n) merasa deg-deg an sekaligus bahagia. (Y/n) tak sabar menunggu email dari sahabatnya yang berisikan soal yang (Y/n) tanyakan saat di telepon tadi.

Roda takdir pun terus berputar dan pada hari yang ditentukan, (Y/n) harus menemui sebuah takdir yang tak pernah dia duga sebelumnya.

.

.

Satu seminggu setelahnya, akhirnya (Y/n) memulai syuting untuk video clip musik sahabatnya. Awalnya (Y/n) sangat takut dan gugup saat diperjalanan tapi setelah sampai di tempat pengambilan video, rasa gugup dan takut (Y/n) menghilang saat produser dan para kru menyambutnya dengan ramah. 

Kini (Y/n) sedang di rias oleh _make up artist_ dan tanpa (Y/n) sadari masuklah seseorang ke dalam ruang rias dan seseorang itu duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah kanan (Y/n).

"Wah Ogoe ku kira kau datang terlambat seperti biasanya. "

"Mana mungkin aku terlambat. Bisa-bisa aku kena damprat produser jika terlambat dan belum lagi sutradara kali ini sangat _strict_ pada modelnya. Oh, ya, aku mau mencuci muka dulu."

"Baiklah. Setelah itu segera ke sini karena kau akan ku _make up_."

Samar-samar (Y/n) mendengar suara sang penata rias yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang bernama Ogoe. (Y/n) yang sedang dipakai kan eye shadow hanya bisa mendengar percakapan kedua orang yang baru dikenalnya. (Y/n) merasa agak takut saat mendengar jika sutradara sangat disiplin dan (Y/n) takut jika dia akan kena damprat sang sutradara.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya (Y/n) selesai di _make up_. Saat melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin, (Y/n) hampir tidak mengenali siapa dirinya. Terlihat berbeda, begitu anggun dan cantik. (Y/n) pun tersenyum melihat penampilannya sekarang. 

Tapi seketika senyum (Y/n) hilang karena melihat sosok yang ada di sampingnya sekarang. Tatapan kesal (Y/n) layangkan ke arah orang di sebelahnya. Lalu yang di beri tatapan pun akhirnya menoleh.

"Ada sesuatu di wajah saya, nona? "

"Tidak ada! Tapi saya merasa kesal karena bertemu dengan anda lagi! Lelaki egois yang tidak mau kalah sama perempuan hanya untuk sebuah sweater! "

Seketika orang itu menatap horor ke arah (Y/n) dan langsung menunjukkan wajah tak suka. Tak lama dia berkata....

"Cih...kenapa harus bertemu lagi sama perempuan egois kayak kamu! "

Perdebatan antara (Y/n) dan Ogoe pun dimulai dan membuat sang make up artist dibuat pusing oleh keduanya. Perdebatan keduanya pun berakhir setelah sang produser datang dan menasehati mereka walau keduanya masih memasang muka mengejek satu sama lain. 

Tak lama setelah itu pembuatan video musik pun dibuat. Tentu saja pembuatan _video clip_ musik tidaklah sebentar dan banyak menguras tenaga tapi (Y/n) siap menghadapi itu semua karena dia tidak mau dianggap rendah oleh Ogoe. 

.

.

.

Satu minggu sudah (Y/n) melakukan syuting untuk _video clip_. Tentu saja rasa lelah sangat (Y/n) rasakan dan hampir 2 hari (Y/n) merasa sedikit pusing dan perut bagian kirinya terasa perih. Hari ini pun (Y/n) memaksakan diri untuk datang walau kesadarannya sudah mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit akibat belum ada makanan yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya sejak kemarin malam.

Sesampainya ditempat kerja, secara tak sengaja (Y/n) bertemu dengan Ogoe yang kebetulan saja baru datang. Jika biasanya keduanya saling melempar tatapan sinis satu sama lain setiap kali bertemu tapi hari ini berbeda karena Ogoe tiba-tiba bertanya dengan nada khawatir setelah melihat wajah (Y/n) yang terlihat sangat pucat. 

"Hei... Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Wajah bodohmu terlihat pucat. "

"Cih... Tumben sekali kau peduli padaku, tuan egois. Tapi, sayangnya aku tidak apa-apa dan aku merasa baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kau memperhatikan dirimu saja dan jangan pedulikan aku! "

(Y/n) pun melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat dari Ogoe. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah (Y/n) merasa kepalanya terasa sakit sekali dan tak lama (Y/n) kehilangan kesadarannya dan hampir saja terjatuh ke lantai jika Ogoe tidak menahan tubuhnya. Dengan sigap Ogoe menggendong tubuh tak berdaya (Y/n) ala tuan putri dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil pribadinya. 

Setelah menaruh (Y/n) di kursi penumpang yang berada di depan dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman, Ogoe langsung melajukan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Walau sering bertengkar dengan (Y/n), kali ini Ogoe merasa khawatir akan keadaan (Y/n). Saking khawatirnya Ogoe terus memperhatikan keadaan (Y/n) sambil tetap berfokus pada jalanan.

Tak lama Ogoe pun memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah rumah sakit dan (Y/n) segera di angkut ke ruang IGD oleh beberapa perawat setelah Ogoe memanggil bantuan untuk membawa (Y/n) ke dalam.

.

.

Setelah 15 menit, akhirnya seorang dokter pun keluar dari IGD. Dokter itu pun menghampiri Ogoe yang duduk di kursi tunggu IGD.

"Apakah anda dari pihak keluarga nona (Y/n)? "

Ogoe segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan dia pun menjawab.

"Saya bukan pihak keluarganya tapi saya kenalan dari nona (Y/n). Bagaimana keadaan (Y/n) sekarang? "

"Nona (Y/n) sekarang sudah baik-baik saja karena kami sudah memberikan cairan infus padanya. Apakah anda dekat dengan nona (Y/n)? "

"Tidak begitu. Memangnya kenapa? "

"Tapi sepertinya saya harus menyampaikan hal ini pada anda. Tolong perhatikan nona (Y/n) jika dia sudah bangun dan tolong ingatkan dia untuk makan dengan teratur dan istirahat yang cukup. Nona (Y/n) hampir menderita maag akut dan mengalami kelelahan yang luar biasa sehingga membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran seperti ini. Jika hal seperti berlanjut terus, saya merasa khawatir akan kesehatan nona (Y/n)."

Mendengar informasi dari dokter yang memeriksa (Y/n) membuat Ogoe merasa lebih khawatir dari sebelumnya. Walau kadang (Y/n) menyebalkan tapi kadang (Y/n) bisa menjadi gadis yang manis di mata Ogoe. Senyum milik (Y/n) mampu membuat Ogoe salah tingkah walau pada akhirnya (Y/n) berkata ketus pada Ogoe dan mereka berdua pun berdebat lagi.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya. Mulai sekarang saya yang akan bertanggung jawab atas kesehatab (Y/n) dan saya akan melakukan apa yang anda katakan demi kesehatan (Y/n)."

"Syukurlah. Tolong jaga nona (Y/n) baik-baik. Saya permisi dulu karena masih banyak pekerjaan."

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi terima kasih, _sensei_. "

Tak lama setelah sang dokter pergi, Ogoe pun masuk ke dalam kamar rawat (Y/n). Dengan langkah perlahan Ogoe pun mendekati ranjang di mana (Y/n) masih belum sadar dari pingsannya. Setelah Ogoe memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang.   
Dengan lembut dan perlahan, Ogoe mengambil dan menarik tangan milik (Y/n) lalu Ogoe mencium punggung tangan (Y/n) sambil berkata....

"Cepat sadar, (Y/n). Walau kau menyebalkan dan cerewet tapi aku akan merasa kesepian bila dirimu tak ada. "

Tak lama setelah itu Ogoe pun menghubungi pihak agensi untuk mengambil libur beberapa hari karena untuk kesehatan (Y/n) dan pihak agensi menyetujuinya lalu memberikan waktu satu minggu untuk Ogoe dan (Y/n).

.

.

7 jam setelah (Y/n) pingsan, akhirnya dia membuka matanya.  Sejenak dia bingung ada dimana tapi saat mencium bau antiseptik akhirnya (Y/n) tahu jika dia ada di rumah sakit. Saat hendak menggerakkan tangan kirinya, entah kenapa terasa sangat berat dan saat (Y/n) menoleh betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Ogoe yang kini tidur dalam posisi duduk sambil menggenggam telapak tangan kirinya. 

Seketika (Y/n) merasa pipinya terasa panas. Jika (Y/n) boleh jujur, sebenarnya Ogoe punya wajah yang cukup tampan sekaligus imut. Perempuan mana pun akan suka padanya dan belum lagi senyumnya yang membuat siapapun akan ikut tersenyum. Kini entah mengapa (Y/n) merasa senang sekaligus bingung akan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Perasaan yang membuat detak jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Perlahan-lahan (Y/n) menarik telapak tangannya yang di genggam oleh Ogoe. Sayangnya apa yang dilakukan oleh (Y/n) membuat Ogoe terbangun dari tidurnya. Setelah beberapa kali mengedipkan mata, akhirnya Ogoe pun buka suara.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, (Y/n)? "

Detak jantung (Y/n) makin tak karuan saat Ogoe bertanya seperti itu dengan tatapan khawatir. Segera (Y/n) menjawabnya.....

"Aku merasa lebih baik. "

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tapi, lain kali kau harus makan yang teratur dan istirahat yang benar. Pokoknya mulai sekarang kau harus mendengarkan dan menuruti apa yang ku katakan! "

"Hah? Memangnya kau siapa ku, huh? "

Ogoe tampak berpikir dan tak lama dia tersenyum manis tapi bagi (Y/n) itu mencurigakan.

"Terhitung dari detik ini aku akan kekasihmu, (Y/n). Aku tidak menerima penolakan darimu karena aku tulus ingin menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius dari yang sekarang. Aku tahu ini sangat mendadak untukmu tapi aku berjanji akan menjadi kekasih yang bisa menjaga mu dengan baik dan selalu ada untukmu. Maaf atas sikapku selama ini padamu. Bolehkah aku untuk belajar menyayangimu, (Y/n)? "

Seketika (Y/n) membatu mendengar ucapan Ogoe barusan dan (Y/n) hampir tak percaya bahwa apa yang di dengarnya adalah kenyataan. Setelah berpikir dengan keras akhirnya (Y/n) memberikan jawabannya pada Ogoe.

"Boleh saja tapi syaratnya kau harus memenuhi apa yang telah kau katakan tadi. Jika boleh jujur aku terkejut akan semua ini dan pada akhirnya aku memilih untuk mengizinkanmu menjadi kekasihku. Mulai dari sekarang tolong jaga aku baik-baik. Aku berjanji seperti apa yang kau yang janjikan padaku. Atas sikapmu selama ini sudah aku maafkan dan aku juga minta maaf jika selama ini aku selalu berbuat tak baik padamu. Maafkan aku, ya. "

"Aku juga memaafkanmu, (Y/n). Mulai sekarang kita berdua adalah sepasang kekasih dan kita berdua berjanji untuk saling menjaga dan menyayangi. "

"Tapi..... Setelah syuting selesai apa kau akan terus menghubungiku? "

"Tentu saja, (Y/n). Jahat sekali diriku apabila tidak mengabari kekasihku sendiri. Pokoknya walaupun kita sudah tidak syuting bersama lagi, aku janji akan meluangkan waktu kosongku hanya untukmu. "

"Cih...baru jadian sudah gombal saja kamu. "

"Gombal sama kekasih sendiri wajar bukan? "

Seketika (Y/n) terdian dengan wajah yang memerah dan tiba-tiba Ogoe memberikan sebuah ciuman di pipi kiri (Y/n) dan tentu saja hal itu membuat (Y/n) hampir pingsan.

"Maaf jika aku tiba-tiba mencium pipimu habisnya wajahmu yang merona merah membuatku tidak tahan untuk menciummu. "

"Dasar genit!!!!! "

Tak lama terdengar suara tawa milik Ogoe dari dalam kamar rawat milik (Y/n).

Pada akhirnya cerita ini berakhir dengan gaje tapi happy ending XD


	5. Story with Saeki Daichi

Touken Ranbu Musical © DMM

Story with Saeki © Riren18

Pair : Saeki Daichi X Reader

Genre : Romance and drama.

Warning : Typo, gak sesuai EYD, cerita ala ala sinetron, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. DLDR!

Note 

(Y/fn) : Your full name

(Y/n) : Your name 

.

.

.

.

(Y/fn), seorang gadis biasa yang mendapatkan beasiswa di sebuah universitas ternama karena kepintarannya di bidang Ilmu Pengetahuan. Awalnya semua baik-baik saja tapi sejak masuk semester keempat, kehidupan (Y/n) berubah menjadi mimpi buruk akibat bullying yang dia rasakan saat di kampus.

Sudah hampir satu tahun (Y/n) mengalami gangguan psikis akibat tindakan bullying yang dilakukan oleh teman-teman kampusnya. Awalnya (Y/n) mencoba menahan dan malah terkesan membiarkannya akan tetapi tekanan yang dirasakan oleh (Y/n) membuat psikisnya mengalami gangguan. Melakukan tindakan bunuh diri hampir dilakukan oleh (Y/n) beberapa bulan lalu dan untungnya tindakan tersebut berhasil digagalkan oleh pihak keluarganya.

Demi keselamatan (Y/n), akhirnya kedua orang tua (Y/n) menempatkan (Y/n) disebuah tempat rehabilitasi khusus untuk penderita gangguan psikis. Walau sebenarnya agak berat untuk meninggalkan (Y/n) disana tapi akhirnya kedua orang tua (Y/n) merelakan (Y/n) tinggal disana demi kesembuhan putri mereka.

Satu bulan pertama saat tinggal disana (Y/n) pernah mengamuk dan membuat beberapa perawat dan dokter di sana kewalahan karena saat mengamuk (Y/n) bisa melakukan apa saja, salah satunya melemparkan benda-benda yang ada didekatnya. Tapi pada bulan berikutnya (Y/n) terlihat lebih tenang tapi ketenangannya ini membuat para perawat serta dokter yang merawatnya makin kebingungan karena (Y/n) belum menunjukkan perkembangan yang signifikan. 

Akhirnya pihak tempat rehabilitasi mengajukan sebuah surat kepada pihak pusat rehabilitasi untuk mengirimkan salah satu staffnya untuk membantu mereka dalam penyembuhan (Y/n). Setelah satu seminggu lamanya, akhirnya datang seorang psikolog muda berjenis kelamin laki-laki datang ke tempat rehabilitasi di mana (Y/n) dirawat. 

Psikolog muda itu pun berkenalan dengan dokter dan perawat serta kedua orang tua (Y/n).

"Perkenalkan nama saya Saeki Daichi. Mulai sekarang saya akan membantu para dokter dan perawat yang mengurus nona (Y/n). Untuk tuan dan nyonya saya akan berusaha secara maksimal demi mengembalikan psikis nona (Y/n) seperti sebelumnya."

Tentu saja Daichi mendapat respon yang hangat dan positif dari dokter, perawat, dan orang tua (Y/n).

Lalu di mulailah Daichi yang merawat (Y/n) dan tanpa keduanya tahu, sebuah kisah telah menanti keduanya didepan mata. Tentu saja cerita tersebut tidaklah selalu bahagia......

.

.

Tanggal 4 April adalah hari pertama Daichi bertemu dengan (Y/n) yang kini duduk sambil menatap kosong keluar. Walau psikisnya terganggu, keadaan fisik tetap terawat karena para perawat mengurusnya dengan baik. Rambut (Y/lh) milik (Y/n) tetap terlihat rapih meskipun diurai. 

Dengan langkah perlahan, Daichi pun berjalan mendekat ke arah (Y/n). Daici mengambil nafas sejenak dan tak lama dia pun mengeluarkan suaranya.....

"Selamat pagi nona (Y/fn). Saya Saeki Daichi yang mulai hari ini yang akan membantu nona. Mohon bantuannya nona (Y/n). "

Tentu saja perkenalan Daichi diabaikan begitu saja oleh (Y/n). Daichi merasa ini akan menjadi tugas yang cukup berat baginya tapi dia ingin sekali membuat (Y/n) kembali seperti dulu setelah mendengar cerita dari kedua orang tua (Y/n). Walau butuh waktu lama, Daichi yakin (Y/n) akan bisa kembali seperti dulu dan tentu saja dia harus berusaha secara maksimal demi mengembalikan (Y/n) seperti dulu.

.

.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu dan tak terasa waktu musim gugur telah tiba. Perkembangan kesehatan psikis (Y/n) baru sedikit menunjukkan perubahan yang berarti. Setidaknya (Y/n) sudah mau merespon sedikit dari apa yang dikatakan oleh Daichi. 

Setiap pagi pasti Daichi selalu membawakan sarapan untuk (Y/n) dan menyapa gadis muda itu dengan senyuman khas miliknya. 

"Pagi nona (Y/n)! Apa kabarmu hari ini?"

Sapaan dan pertanyaan Daichi pun di balas seperti biasa oleh (Y/n), hanya dibalas sebuah senyum tipis. Tapi, tiba-tiba Daichi terkejut saat mendengar sebuah suara asing berbicara padanya....

"Pagi juga. Aku baik. "

Segera Daichi menoleh ke sumber suara dan betapa terkejut sekaligus bahagia saat mendengar suara (Y/n) membalas sapaan dan pertanyaannya. Daichi melihat mata (Y/n) terasa lebih hidup dari sebelumnya. 

"Wah! Nona (Y/n) saya senang sekali saat nona merespon sapaan saya. Saya harap nona bisa seperti ini terus dan jika nona mau, kita berdua bisa saling berbicara dan berbagi cerita. Nona jangan takut dengan saya karena saya tidak akan menyakiti nona. "

Walau kondisi psikisnya belum pulih secara sempurna tapi jauh di dalam hati (Y/n) dia merasa sangat nyaman dan aman saat Daichi ada di sisinya. Sejak Daichi masuk ke dalam hidupnya, (Y/n) merasa dunianya kembali seperti dulu dan kini menjadi tambah berwarna karena kehadiran Daichi dalam hidupnya.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan musim dingin akan memasuki minggu terakhirnya. Udara dingin tentu saja masih sangat terasa menusuk kulit. Kondisi (Y/n) semakin membaik dan bisa dikatakan sudah hampir pulih karena (Y/n) sudah bisa kembali berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Tentu saja Daichi merasa sangat senang karena (Y/n) sudah kembali seperti dulu walau di sisi lain dia merasa sedih karena sebentar lagi dia pasti akan berpisah dengan (Y/n) yang selama dia rawat dengan sepenuh hati. Lalu tanpa bisa dicegah Daichi pun menaruh harapan pada gadis yang lebih muda 5 tahun darinya itu.

Tetapi, Daichi memilih menyembunyikan perasaannya demi bisa terus bersama (Y/n) karena jika dia tidak menyembunyikan perasaannya berarti harus siap berpisah dengan (Y/n). Karena jika ketahuan bahwa pasien atau sang psikolog menaruh perasaan pada salah satunya maka keduanya harus dipisahkan demi kebaikkan bersama. 

Tapi pada suatu hari, (Y/n) mengajaknya berbicara di kursi taman yang biasa keduanya duduki saat jalan-jalan ke taman yang ada di tempat rehabilitasi tersebut. Kondisi psikis (Y/n) sudah hampir pulih dan membuatnya kini tampak tenang seperti orang yang normal. Sebuah senyum kecil pun menghiasi wajahnya yang manis.  Tentu saja hal itu tidak baik bagi detak jantung Daichi karena senyuman (Y/n) yang membuat Daichi jatuh hati pada (Y/n).

Meskipun udara masih terasa dingin, baik (Y/n) maupun Daichi tak begitu mempedulikannya. Kini keduanya duduk saling bersebelahan sambil menikmati semilir angin musim dingin. 

"Daichi.... "

Suara lembut milik (Y/n) memecahkan keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Ya? Ada apa, (Y/n)? "

"Aku ingin bercerita padamu tentang suatu hal. Apakah kamu mau mendengarnya? "

"Tentu. Aku akan mendengarkannya. "

"Terima kasih. Pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu karena telah merawatku dengan baik hingga aku bisa kembali seperti sekarang. Kalau bukan dirimu, mungkin aku tidak akan seperti ini. "

"Sama-sama. Tapi, hal itu merupakan bagian dari tugasku dan aku merasa sangat senang saat kau berangsur-angsur pulih. Ku harap kau tidak mengalami hal yang sama dua kali karena aku tidak tega melihatnya. "

"Kamu sungguh baik hati sekali, Daichi. Lalu yang kedua, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu yang sangat rahasia padamu tapi aku bimbang ingin bercerita atau tidak. "

"Hmm... Jika kau merasa kurang yakin atau tidak ingin bercerita maka jangan bercerita. Jangan dipaksakan karena apa yang dipaksakan itu tidak baik. Tapi, kalau kau ingin bercerita silahkan saja. Aku tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun. "

(Y/n) mengambil nafas sejenak dan suara lembut milik (Y/n) pun kembali terdengar oleh Daichi. 

"Apakah kamu pernah jatuh cinta, Daichi? "

Daichi terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan (Y/n). Entah kenapa Daichi memiliki firasat buruk tentang arah pembicaraan ini. Tapi, Daichi mau tak mau harus menjawab pertanyaan (Y/n).

"Tentu saja pernah karena semua orang pun akan mengalaminya. Memangnya ada apa dengan itu, (Y/n)? Apakah kau sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang? "

(Y/n) terdiam dan gadis berparas manis itu menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan pipinya yang mulai merona. Sementara itu Daichi terlihat kebingungan akan tingkah laku (Y/n) yang tiba-tiba diam dan menundukkan wajahnya. Karena khawatir Daichi pun mencoba menepuk bahu (Y/n) perlahan dan memanggil nama gadis tersebut.

"(Y/n)? Kau baik-baik saja? "

Tepukan pelan Daichi di bahunya sukses membuat (Y/n) terkejut dan membuatnya hampir salah tingkah. Setelah bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya, (Y/n) pun kembali berbicara.

"Maaf tadi aku melamun. Soal itu..... Ku rasa saat ini aku sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Seseorang itu sangat baik padaku dan selalu mengerti diriku. Dia selalu sabar dalam menghadapiku dan selalu tulus dalam melakukan pekerjaannya. Yang terpenting dia selalu mau mendengarkan apa yang ku katakan. Kamu tahu siapa dia? "

Daichi menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda dia tidak tahu. Lalu tanpa aba-aba (Y/n) menaruh telapak tangannya di atas telapak tangan Daichi dan hal tersebut membuat Daichi secara refleks menoleh ke arah (Y/n).

Kedua mata milik (Y/n) dan kedua mata milik Daichi bertemu. Keduanya saling bertatapan. 

"Aku menyukai....ah tidak, lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu, Daichi."

Daichi merasa sangat bahagia saat (Y/n) mengatakan perasaannya dan tentu saja Daichi memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti (Y/n) namun sayang hubungan antara psikolog dan pasiennya dilarang. Jika keduanya nekat melakukan maka keduanya harus dipisahkan. Tentu saja ini membuat Daichi bimbang karena dia harus memilih pilihan yang berat. Daichi tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan (Y/n) dan Daichi juga ingin sekali mengatakan jika dia juga mencintai (Y/n) tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang.

Pada akhirnya Daichi membuat sebuah keputusan yang akan menjadi jawaban atas perasaan (Y/n) padanya. Daichi mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum dia berbicara.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf padamu, (Y/n). Untuk saat ini aku belum bisa memberikan jawaban yang pasti padamu karena ada suatu hal yang membuatku terpaksa tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tapi, aku berjanji akan memberikan jawabanku jika kau sudah sembuh total dan sudah keluar dari tempat ini. Aku berbicara seperti ini bukan bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu. Ku harap kau mengerti (Y/n). "

Seketika ekspresi wajah (Y/n) terlihat sedih dan (Y/n) terlihat ingin menangis. Tentu saja hal itu sangat menyakitkan untuk Daichi. Tapi, tak lama (Y/n) membalas perkataan Daichi.

"Jujur ini terasa agak menyakitkan untukku tapi aku juga harus mengerti akan perasaanmu. Aku akan berusaha untuk segera pulih dan keluar dari sini. Tapi, kamu harus berjanji untuk menepati apa yang kamu katakan tadi."

Daichi tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan (Y/n) barusan. Daichi tidak menyangka jika (Y/n) mengerti akan perasaannya sekarang. 

"Baiklah aku berjanji padamu, (Y/n)."

(Y/n) dan Daichi pun menautkan jari kelingking mereka sebagai tanda keduanya telah berjanji untuk bertemu lagi dan sebagai janji Daichi untuk menjawab perasaan (Y/n) jika (Y/n) sudah sembuh nanti.

Di bawah langit musim dingin, sebuah janji pun tercipta dan hanya waktu yang tahu bagaimana akhir kisah ini.....

.

.

6 bulan setelah hari di mana Daichi dan (Y/n) berjanji, kini (Y/n) telah kembali ke aktivitasnya semula. Para pembully (Y/n) pun telah mendapatkan hukuman atas perbuatan mereka yaitu dengan mengeluarkan secara tidak terhormat dari universitas. 

Kedua orang tua (Y/n) merasa sangat senang karena putri mereka telah kembali seperti dulu bahkan kini (Y/n) telah memiliki banyak teman.

Walau kini kehidupannya sudah terasa lebih baik tapi (Y/n) masih merasa ada yang kurang. Ya....dia belum mendapat kabar tentang Daichi sejak dia dinyatakan sembuh dan keluar dari tempat rehabilitasi. Pemuda berparas tampan itu pergi tanpa mengabari (Y/n) tapi dia meninggalkan sebuah email jika dia akan menepati janjinya pada (Y/n) suatu saat nanti. 

"(Y/fn)!!"

Seorang teman sekelasnya meneriaki nama (Y/n) dan tentu saja (Y/n) terkejut karenanya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kamu memanggil namaku sambil teriak begitu? "

"Pokoknya kamu ikut aku sekarang! "

Tanpa aba-aba orang itu menarik (Y/n) keluar kelas dan mengajaknya ke lantai dasar. (Y/n) hanya bisa pasrah saja saat temannya menarik lengannya. Setelah sampai di lantai dasar, akhirnya keduanya berhenti tepat di taman belakang universitas. 

"Tolong jelaskan padaku, apa maksudnya ini? "

"Nanti kamu juga akan mengerti. Sekarang ayo tutup matamu dulu sebentar dan jangan berani mengintip."

"Haaaa...baiklah. "

(Y/n) menutup matanya dengan pasrah dan teman (Y/n) pun memanggil seseorang yang telah merencanakan sebuah kejutan untuk (Y/n). Seseorang itu perlahan-lahan mendekati (Y/n) yang masih menutup kedua matanya. Setelah sampai di depan (Y/n) orang itu berhenti dan seseorang itu tersenyum. Lalu tak lama terdengar suara teman (Y/n)....

"(Y/n) sekarang kamu boleh membuka matamu! "

Secara perlaha-lahan (Y/n) membuka matanya dan seketika kedua bola matanya membelalak saat melihat sosok yang ada di depannya sekarang. Bahkan (Y/n) merasa sosok yang di depannya hanyalah sebuah ilusi.

"Daichi..... "

"Ya. Ini aku, (Y/n). Apa kau merindukanku? "

Tanpa aba-aba (Y/n) segera memeluk Daichi dengan erat dan tentu saja Daichi membalas pelukan (Y/n). Air mata tak dapat (Y/n) tahan saat dia memeluk Daichi. Air mata yang melambangkan betapa dia merindukan Daichi dan betapa bahagianya dia bisa bertemu dengan Daichi lagi.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, dasar Daichi bodoh! "

"Maaf, maaf, jika membuatmu menjadi merindukanku. (Y/n), kau masih ingat dengan janjiku waktu itu? "

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku melupakannya. "

"Baiklah. Sekarang aku akan menepati janjiku padamu. "

Tak lama Daichi pun melepaskan pelukannya pada (Y/n) dan setelah itu dia pun berlutut sambil menggenggam telapak kanan (Y/n). Lalu Daichi pun berkata....

"(Y/n)......kau tahu? Sejak pertama kali ku bertemu denganmu aku merasa ada sebuah kisah yang tidak biasa telah menungguku. Lalu kebersamaan yang ku lalui bersamamu membuatku semakin yakin jika apa yang ku rasakan adalah benar. Ya... Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, (Y/n). Sungguh mencintaimu dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Lalu akhirnya aku memutuskan jika aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai partner sehidup sematiku, apa kau bersedia (Y/n)? "

Seketika (Y/n) merasa lemas sekaligus merasa sangat bahagia mendengar pernyataan dan lamaran dari Daichi. Lalu dengan gugup (Y/n) pun menjawab lamaran Daichi.

"Mana mungkin aku berkata tidak padamu, Daichi. Tentu saja aku mau menjadi partner sehidup sematimu. "

Daichi pun langsung tersenyum bahagia dan dia segera mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam kantungnya. Setelah dibuka kotak tersebut terlihatlah sebuah cincin emas putih dengan hiasan berlian kecil di bagian tengahnya. Segera Daichi memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis kiri milik (Y/n).

"Dengan ini aku menyatakan keseriusanku untuk menjadikanmu milikku. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu dengan baik dan selalu mencintaimu, (Y/n)."

"Terima kasih, Daichi. Aku juga mencintaimu. "

Pada akhirnya kisah ini pun berakhir dengan keduanya berciuman di bawah langit musim panas yang biru. 


	6. Story with Torigoe Yuki

Touken Ranbu Musical © DMM

Story with Torigoe Yuki© Riren18

Pair : Torigoe Yuki X Reader

Genre : Romance, frindship, and angst .

Warning : Typo, gak sesuai EYD, cerita ala ala sinetron, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. DLDR!

Note

(Y/n) : Your name

(Y/n) : Your full name

(Y/fflo) : Your favourite flower 

.

.

.

.

.

Musim semi tahun lalu seorang lelaki muda bertemu dengan seorang perempuan muda berparas manis yang dimana keduanya tak sengaja bertemu di pesta. Pertemuan pertama mereka bisa dibilang tidak menyenangkan karena perempuan muda tersebut secara tak sengaja menumpahkan minuman dari gelasnya dan tumpahan minuman tersebut mengenai kemeja yang lelaki muda itu pakai. 

Dengan takut-takut perempuan muda itu mendekati lelaki muda tersebut, lalu dia pun berkata....

"Maaf....maafkan aku, tuan. Jika harus mengganti atau membayar uang cucinya akan ku lakukan. "

Lelaki muda itu pun menoleh dan tak lama dia tersenyum pada perempuan muda tersebut. Lalu dengan suara yang lembut lelaki muda itu berkata....

"Kau ku maafkan dan kau tak perlu membayar apapun karena aku yakin kau tak sengaja melakukannya. "

"Anda yakin dengan perkataanmu? Saya merasa tidak enak karena telah mengotori pakaian yang anda pakai. "

"Hmm.... Jika kau masih merasa tidak enak, aku jadi merasa merepotkanmu tapi aku punya ide bagus. "

"Ide bagus? "

"Yup. Bagaimana kalau kau cuci pakaianku ini di rumahmu?. Aku yakin kau pasti punya mesin cuci kan? "

"Ada sih tapi aku takut tidak bersih. "

"Soal bersih atau tidak itu tidak masalah untukku. Daripada uangmu dipakai untuk membayar uang cuci pakaianku di _laundry_ lebih baik uangmu di tabung saja karena siapa tahu kau perlu uang itu untuk urusan mendadak."

"Anda sungguh baik, tuan. Terima kasih atas sarannya. "

"Sama-sama. Oh, ya, hampir lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Torigoe Yuki, kau bebas memanggilku apa saja. Senang berkenalan dengamu.... "

"(Y/n). (Y/fn) adalah lengkapnya. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tori san. "

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, (Y/n)."

Begitulah awal kisah pertemuan (Y/n) dan Torigoe. Setelah itu kisah keduanya masih berlanjut....

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa henti dan musim pun mulai silih berganti. (Y/n) dan Torigoe tampak semakin akrab, kadang keduanya suka jalan bersama. Kedekatan keduanya pun diketahui oleh sahabat Torigoe yaitu Ota Motohiro dan tentu saja Ota suka meledek sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Jika boleh jujur Torigoe diam-diam telah menyukai (Y/n) tapi dia belum berani untuk mengungkapkannya pada (Y/n) karena dia takut jika hal tersebut akan merusak kebahagiaan yang ada saat ini. Bagi Torigoe dengan (Y/n) berada di sisinya sudah mampu membuatnya bahagia walau kadang suka cemburu jika (Y/n) berbicara dengan lelaki lain, bahkan saat bicara dengan Ota jika keduanya bertemu dengan Ota.

Kini (Y/n) dan Torigoe sedang berada di kafe yang biasanya mereka berdua datangi. Memesan menu yang sama setiap datang ke kafe tersebut. Terlihat membosankan bagi orang lain mungkin tapi tidak untuk Torigoe. 

"Tori-san.... "

Suara lembut milik (Y/n) memecahkan keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Ya? Kenapa, (Y/n)? "

"Aku ingin bercerita padamu soal sesuatu. Maukah Tori-san mendengarkannya? "

"Tentu aku mau. Cerita saja, (Y/n)."

(Y/n) mengambil nafas sejenak dan tak lama (Y/n) pun memulai ceritanya.

"Tori-san....aku merasakan hal yang aneh tiap dekat dengan seseorang. Entah kenapa setiap bersamanya selalu membuatku gelisah karena detak jantungku tidak pernah mau teratur. Belum lagi saat melakukan kontak fisik dengannya, pasti wajahku terasa panas. Ceritaku ini memang aneh tapi inilah yang ku rasakan sekarang. Menurut Tori-san aku kenapa?"

Cerita (Y/n) barusan bagaikan mimpi buruk bagi Torigoe. Apakah dia sudah terlambat untuk mendapatkan hati (Y/n)?. Mungkin ini yang namanya penyesalan di akhir cerita. Sambil menutupi rasa sedihnya, Torigoe menjawab pertanyaan (Y/n) barusan.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya (Y/n). "

"Jatuh cinta? "

"Iya. Kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu sebelum terlambat."

"Ku rasa aku tidak bisa mengatakan padanya. "

"Kenapa tidak bisa, (Y/n)? "

"Tentu saja tidak bisa karena dia ada di hadapanku sekarang dan aku begitu malu untuk bilang jika aku menyukainya! "

Torigoe pun mencoba untuk memahami perkataan (Y/n) barusan dan seketika rasa bahagia mulai meluap dari dalam dirinya. 

"Jangan bilang orang yang kau sukai itu......aku? "

"Memangnya orang yang yang ada di hadapanku selain Tori-san siapa lagi? "

Senyum kebahagiaan pun merekah di wajah Torigoe. Ternyata perempuan yang selama ini dia sukai memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya. Tanpa aba-aba Torigoe pun memegang tangan (Y/n) dan tak lupa dia memandang tatapan yang serius. Tentu saja wajah (Y/n) terlihat merah padam saat Torigoe melakukan kedua hal tersebut.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, (Y/n). Aku menyukaimu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu. Jika kau berkenan, maukah dirimu menjadi kekasihku? "

Rasanya (Y/n) berteriak kencang saat Torigoe menawarkan padanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi, hal tersebut harus diurungkan karena jika dilakukan akan memalukan diri (Y/n) sendiri dan juga Torigoe.

"Jika Tori-san tidak keberatan, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu. "

Sebuah senyum bahagia pun hadir di wajah Torigoe dan (Y/n) pun ikut tersenyum. Terhitung sejak saat itu keduanya pun resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.   
Waktu baru untuk keduanya telah di mulai dan tanpa keduanya sadari mereka berjalan di sebuah kisah yang tak terduga dan penuh emosi yang menguras kesabaran hati. 

.

.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu dan tak terasa Torigoe dan (Y/n) sudah menjalani hubungan selama 1 tahun. Selama keduanya menjalani hubungan, Torigoe terkadang suka membuat video tentang kebersamaan mereka walau kadang (Y/n) suka malu-malu saat Torigoe melakukan hal romantis padanya.

Karena hari ini bertepatan dengan hari jadi hubungan mereka, Torigoe memutuskan untuk memberikan kejutan pada (Y/n). Torigoe pun membawakan sesuatu (Y/n) yang kini berada di apartemennya karena Torigoe tahu jika hari ini (Y/n) libur bekerja.

Tak butuh waktu lama Torigoe sampai di depan gedung apartemen tempat (Y/n) tinggal. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, dengan langkah riang Torigoe berjalan menuju apartemen milik (Y/n).

**Ting tong....**

Torigoe memencet bel yang berada di samping pintu masuk. Tak lama terdengar suara dari interkom yang berada di bawah bel.

"Siapa? "

"Menurutmu siapa? "

Tak butuh waktu lama pintu pun terbuka dan (Y/n) terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiran Torigoe yang tiba-tiba.

"Kamu kenapa tidak memberitahuku jika ingin main ke sini? "

"Aku sengaja tidak memberitahumu biar jadi kejutan untukmu. "

"Ya ampun kamu ini! Tapi....bunga itu dan kotak itu apa? "

"Menurutmu apa? "

"Kamu ini suka menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan. Hmm.....aku tidak tahu, Tori! Bisa memberitahuku alasannya, tuan Tori? "

"Terima bunga ini dan aku akan memberitahumu, sayang. "

(Y/n) pun menerima sebuket bunga (Y/fflo) dari tangan Torigoe. Lalu secara tiba-tiba berlutut sambil menggenggam tangan (Y/n) dan tak lama dia berbicara.....

"Selamat hari jadi hubungan kita yang pertama! "

Setelah itu Torigoe mengecup punggung tangan (Y/n) dan hal itu sukses membuat (Y/n) merona hebat.

"Ya ampun aku hampir lupa jika hari ini bertepatan dengan tanggal jadi hubungan kita. Terima kasih atas hadiah dan kejutannya, Tori. Aku merasa senang sekali!. Tapi aku tidak bisa memberi apa-apa untukmu. "

Torigoe kembali berdiri lalu sambil tersenyum dia pun berkata...

"Syukurlah jika kau suka. Aku senang mendengarnya.  Bagaimana kalau kau membuatkan makanan kesukaanku? "

"Kamu yakin hanya ingin di buatkan makanan kesukaanmu? "

"Hmm....bagaimana kalau kau saja yang jadi makanannya? "

(Y/n) pun mencubit lengan Torigoe dan tentu saja Torigoe langsung meringis kesakitan karena cubitan (Y/n) terasa sangat sakit. 

"Dasar mesum! Pulang sana, hmmph! "

(Y/n) membalikkan tubuhnya dan tiba-tiba Torigoe memeluknya dari belakang sambil berbicara lirih di dekat telinga (Y/n).

"Aku hanya bercanda, (Y/n) sayang. Jangan marah ya! "

Tak lupa sebuah kecupan singkat di berikan di puncak kepala (Y/n). Tentu saja amarah (Y/n) langsung menghilang begitu saja.  
Setelah itu keduanya pun masak dan makan bersama. Tawa dan kebahagiaan pun menyelimuti keduanya.

Tapi, kebahagiaan di sebuah terkadang hanya sebentar saja dan tak lama datang pengambil kebahagiaan tersebut dari kisah yang telah berjalan.....

.

.

Seperti biasa (Y/n) dan Torigoe suka menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Kini keduanya sedang berada di sebuah restoran yang berada di sebuah mall. Keduanya berbincang tentang banyak hal hingga (Y/n) membicarakan hal yang tak terduga yang membuat Torigoe terkejut. 

"Tori....kamu bisa mengajarkanku cara membuat _origami_ bangau? "

"Eh? Bukannya kau sangat ahli dalam membuat itu? "

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak ingat cara membuatnya karena sudah lama aku tidak membuatnya. "

"Begitu ya. Baiklah, nanti aku akan mengajarkanmu. Sehabis ini kita pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli kertas _origami_ nya. "

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Tori! "

"Sama-sama, (Y/n)."

Torigoe merasakan sebuah firasat tak baik saat (Y/n) mengatakan dia lupa cara membuat _origami_ bangau tapi firasat tersebut segera ditepisnya karena dia yakin (Y/n) hanya lupa karena sudah lama tak membuatnya.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, keanehan demi keanehan terjadi pada (Y/n). Beberapa hal yang biasanya tidak lupakan oleh (Y/n) kini malah menjadi sebaliknya dan belum lagi tabiat baru (Y/n) yaitu pelupa menjadi semakin sering. Tentu saja Torigoe mulai merasa khawatir akan hal tersebut karena setahu Torigoe (Y/n) adalah perempuan yang punya daya ingat yang lumayan kuat.

Torigoe memiliki niatan untuk mengajak (Y/n) ke rumah sakit tapi Torigoe yakin (Y/n) akan menolak karena dia tidak mengalami sakit atau apapun. Karena merasa bingung, akhirnya dia pun bercerita sekaligus meminta saran pada Ota Motohiro, sahabatnya.

Torigoe pun menceritakan kekhawatirannya akan (Y/n) yang perlahan-lahan mulai berubah dan Ota pun mendengarkan dengan baik-baik cerita sahabatnya. Setelah mendengar cerita dari Torigoe, akhirnya dia membalas cerita Torigoe dengan sebuah saran....

"Jika aku boleh menyarankan, kau coba ajak dia pelan-pelan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Namun, jika dia tidak mau maka jangan dipaksa karena kau tahu sendiri (Y/n) orangnya bagaimana. Tapi, jika keadaannya sudah semakin parah maka mau tak mau kau harus membawanya ke rumah sakit walaupun dia memohon padamu untuk tidak membawanya. Sebagai sahabatmu dan (Y/n) aku akan berusaha membantu kalian berdua dan tentu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua."

"Terima kasih. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku! "

"Hahaha kau bisa saja. Kau harus tetap semangat! "

"Baiklah. Aku akan bersemangat! "

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan dan perlahan-lahan keadaan (Y/n) semakin memburuk. Beberapa minggu lalu saat Torigoe mengajak (Y/n) ke kafe yang biasa mereka datangi, Torigoe mendapat sebuah kejutan yang tak enak dari (Y/n). Dengan polos (Y/n) pun bertanya pada Torigoe....

"Wah....apakah ini kafe kesukaanmu, Tori? "

Terkejut,sedih, dan bingung pun dirasakan oleh Torigoe. Entah kenapa sifat pelupa (Y/n) kian hari semakin parah dan hal tersebut semakin membuat Torigoe ingin menangis karena dia tidak tega melihat (Y/n) begitu. Sambil memasang senyum palsu, Torigoe pun menjawab...

"Kau benar! Ini adalah kafe kesukaanku. Apakah kau suka dengan kafenya, (Y/n) ?"

"Aku suka! Ayo kita masuk ke dalam, Tori! "

(Y/n) melangkah duluan meninggalkan Torigoe yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih karena Torigoe merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan sifat pelupa (Y/n). Dengan suara lirih Torigoe berkata....

"Kau kenapa jadi seperti ini, (Y/n) ? "

Dengan langkah berat, Torigoe pun masuk ke dalam kafe untuk menyusul (Y/n) yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu. 

.

.

Selang 2 minggu setelah kejadian di kafe, Torigoe kembali di kejutkan oleh (Y/n) yang tidak sadarkan diri di dalam apartemennya. Dengan cepat dia dan Ota membawa (Y/n) ke rumah sakit terdekat dengan menggunakan mobil milik Torigoe.

Tak butuh lama mobil yang di kendarai oleh Ota pun sampai di sebuah rumah sakit. Ota segera memanggil perawat dan suster yang berada di IGD dan Torigoe pun telah menggendong (Y/n) keluar dari dalam mobil. Setelah di taruh di atas kasur khusus untuk keadaan darurat, (Y/n) segera di masukkan ke dalam ruang IGD. Ota dan Torigoe pun menunggu di luar. Torigoe tampak sangat khawatir akan keadaan (Y/n). Ota yang melihat sahabatnya seperti itu merasa ikut sedih dan Ota pun akhirnya menepuk bahu Torigoe perlahan lalu berkata....

"Percaya saja jika (Y/n) akan baik-baik saja. Kini mari kita berdoa demi kesembuhan (Y/n)."

"Kau benar, Ota."

.

.

Setelah 30 menit akhirnya dokter yang memeriksa (Y/n) keluar dari ruang IGD. Segera Torigoe dan Ota mendekati dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan (Y/n)?"

"Keadaan nona (Y/n) sudah stabil sekarang tapi saya merasa ada yang sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan penyebab pingsannya nona (Y/n). Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakannya lebih lanjut di ruangan saya? "

Torigoe menganggukan kepalanya, tanda dia setuju akan usulan sang dokter. Tak butuh lama, kini Torigoe dan Ota berada di dalam ruangan dokter tersebut.

"Tuan-tuan, bolehkah saya bertanya tentang keadaan nona (Y/n) sebelum dia pingsan seperti ini? Apakah terjadi keanehan pada nona (Y/n)? "

"Jika soal keanehan, memang terjadi keanehan pada (Y/n). Sejak beberapa bulan lalu tiba-tiba menjadi orang yang sangat pelupa. Dia bahkan tidak ingat hal yang sering di lakukan olehnya. Apakah itu merupakan pertanda dari suatu penyakit tertentu? "

Seketika ekspresi wajah dokter tersebut langsung berubah murung, seakan memberi tanda tak baik akan keadaan (Y/n). Tak lama sang dokter pun kembali berbicara...

"Jika saya boleh mendiagnosis keadaan nona (Y/n) berdasarkan cerita dari tuan maka dari itu dapat di simpulkan bahwa nona (Y/n) menderita penyakit alzheimer. "

Mendengar kata alzheimer, Ota langsung membalas perkataan dokter tersebut...

"Bukankah alzheimer hanya terjadi pada orang yang sudah lanjut usia saja? "

"Umumnya seperti itu tapi untuk beberapa kasus bisa terjadi pada orang yang masih muda, tuan. Penyakit tersebut tentunya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri juga orang yang berada di sekelilingnya. "

"Maksud anda apa? "

"Perlahan-lahan dia akan melupakan apa yang disekitarnya, orang-orang yang disayanginya, bahkan dirinya sendiri. "

Saat mendengar ucapan dokter barusan, seketika Torigoe merasa semuanya terasa gelap dan hampa. Ota pun menatap sedih pada sahabatnya yang mau tak mau harus menerima kenyataan pahit akan keadaan kekasih dari sahabatnya tersebut. 

Walaupun dalam hati berkata tidak mau tapi semuanya sudah berjalan dan tak di bisa diputar ulang. Lalu dimulailah hari-hari di mana Torigoe harus menerima kenyataan pahit tentang keadaan (Y/n).

.

.

.

Hari demi hari keadaan (Y/n) semakin membuat Torigoe merasa sedih melihatnya. Perlahan-lahan tubuh (Y/n) kian kurus karena asupan makanan yang dimakan semakin sedikit. Belum lagi kakinya yang sulit untuk di gerakkan dan pada akhirnya (Y/n) hanya bisa terduduk di atas ranjang rawatnya. 

Walau terasa menyakitkan dan pedih, Torigoe tetap setia berada di sisi (Y/n) dan merawatnya dengan telaten. Terkadang Torigoe suka memutarkan video kegiatan keduanya saat sebelum (Y/n) jadi seperti sekarang. Tentu saja reaksi (Y/n) selalu terlihat sedih dan meminta maaf karena telah melupakannya. 

Lalu tanpa di duga oleh Torigoe, sebuah hal tak terduga di alami olehnya. Bisa dibilang hal tak terduga tersebut mampu membuat Torigoe merasa semakin terpuruk akan keadaan (Y/n) sekarang. 

Seperti biasa Torigoe menjenguk (Y/n) sambil membawa sebuket bunga dan kue kesukaan (Y/n). Saat masuk ke dalam kamar rawat, tiba-tiba dia tatap oleh (Y/n) dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa. Terlihat curiga dan waspada saat melihat Torigoe. Tak lama (Y/n) pun bersuara...

"Anda siapa? Mau apa masuk ke dalam sini? "

Seketika bola mata Torigoe membola karena terkejut akan perkataan (Y/n) barusan. Hal yang paling ditakutkan oleh Torigoe pun terjadi dan kini Torigoe hanya bisa pasrah menerima kenyataan yang ada. Mau tak mau Torigoe harus membangunnya dari awal. Ya....dia kembali mengenalkan dirinya pada (Y/n) seperti waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu. 

"Maaf atas ketidaksopananku, nona. Perkenalkan namaku Torigoe Yuki. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku ke sini bermaksud untuk menjengukmu karena ada yang memberitahuku jika kau sedang sakit. "

"Memangnya kau siapaku sehingga harus menjengukku di sini? "

"Jika bisa dibilang, aku adalah penggemar rahasiamu. Sungguh aku hanya ingin menjengukmu dan tidak punya maksud jahat padamu. "

"Begitu ya. Hmm....aku percaya padamu. Terima kasih telah menjengukku dan maaf telah merepotkanmu. "

"Tidak apa-apa dan sama-sama. "

.

.

Setelah keduanya terasa semakin dekat akhirnya Torigoe pun mengatakan jika dia adalah kekasih (Y/n) dan sebagai buktinya dia membawa video yang berisikan tentang kenangan keduanya.

(Y/n) yang menonton video tersebut pun menangis karena dia merasa telah menyakiti seseorang yang menyayanginya. Tapi, sekuat apapun (Y/n) mengingat Torigoe tetap saja hanya ada gelap di dalam ingatannya. Semuanya seakan hilang begitu saja. 

"Maafkan aku, Tori-san.... "

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa memahaminya dan ku harap kau tidak memaksakan diri untuk mengingatnya. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan saja padamu soal ini. Maaf ya membuatmu jadi menangis. "

Torigoe pun mengusap puncak kepala (Y/n) pelan dan hal tersebut semakin membuat (Y/n)  merasa sedih. Lalu tanpa aba-aba (Y/n) memeluk Torigoe lalu berkata....

"Kenapa Tori-san tidak meninggalkanku? Aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakitimu karena penyakitku ini! Kenapa Tori san? Kenapa? "

Torigoe pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada (Y/n) sambil mengelus pelan rambut milik (Y/n) yang kini terurai.

"Aku tidak pernah berniat meninggalkanmu, (Y/n). Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan perempuan yang sangat aku cintai. Ku mohon izinkan aku untuk bisa bersamamu. "

Sekali lagi (Y/n) kembali menangis dan kali ini dia menangis haru karena kagum betapa Torigoe tulus mencintainya hingga memohon padanya untuk selalu berada di sisi dirinya meskipun (Y/n) telah melupakannya. Lalu (Y/n) membalas perkataan Torigoe sambil menangis....

"Terima kasih. Aku juga mencintaimu, Tori-san. "

.

.

Selang 2 minggu, tiba-tiba kondisi (Y/n) menjadi tambah buruk dan hal tersebut membuat Torigoe semakin sedih karena perempuan yang dia cintai sudah seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehatnya. Karena hal tersebut, kini (Y/n) dipindahkan ke rumah sakit jiwa dan dirawat secara khusus oleh dokter kepercayaan Torigoe. 

Keadaan (Y/n) sekarang semakin membuat Torigoe pasrah dan hanya bisa berdoa untuk kesembuhan meskipun sangat kecil kemungkinannya untuk sembuh. 

.

.

Pada suatu hari Torigoe mendapat sebuah kabar dari rumah sakit jika (Y/n) mengalami kondisi kritis dan Torigoe diminta untuk datang ke sana. Lalu secepat mungkin Torigoe menuju ke rumah sakit karena dia khawatir akan keadaan sang kekasih. 

Sesampainya di sana dia segera dihampiri oleh dokter yang merawat (Y/n).

"Tuan....dengan berat hati saya harus mengabarkan ini pada anda. Keadaan nona (Y/n) sudah semakin parah dan kami sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Kini kita hanya bisa menunggu keajaiban dari Tuhan untuk keadaan nona (Y/n). Tapi, jika terjadi kemungkinan yang terburuk maka saya menyarankan kepada anda untuk bisa menerimanya dengan ikhlas. "

Hati Torigoe terasa mencelos saat mendengar perkataan dokter tersebut, terutama di bagian akhirnya. Walau sebenarnya dia tidak ingin (Y/n) pergi meninggalkannya tapi Torigoe tahu jika dia tidak bisa mengubah takdir yang ada. 

"Terima kasih dokter karena telah banyak membantu. Terima kasih juga atas dukungannya pada saya. "

"Sama-sama, tuan. Saya permisi dulu. "

Setelah dokter tersebut pergi, Torigoe masuk ke dalam ruang ICU. Terlihat tubuh (Y/n) yang kurus di selimuti oleh berbagai alat yang rumit. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Torigoe ingin menangis melihatnya. Sesampainya di samping ranjang rawat, Torigoe pun menggenggam telapak tangan (Y/n) yang kini terasa kurus dan dingin. 

Setetes air mata pun lolos dari kelopak mata Torigoe dan dia pun berkata... 

"(Y/n)....kau tahu? Bertemu denganmu adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan untukku. Menjadi kekasihmu membuatku menjadi lebih berarti. Setiap hari aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu walaupun kau telah melupakanku karena penyakitmu. Jika boleh jujur, aku merasa sedih saat mendengar kau sakit seperti ini dan aku tidak tega melihatmu menderita.  (Y/n).....jika kau ingin pergi maka aku akan ikhlas karena aku tidak tega melihatmu terus menderita. Aku tidak sanggup melihat orang yang ku cintai menderita hingga seperti ini. Walaupun nanti kau sudah tidak bersamaku, aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan sosok dirimu dalam hatiku tidak akan pernah terganti. Aku mencintaimu, (Y/n). Selalu dan selamanya. "

Tiba-tiba setetes air mata mengalir dari salah satu kelopak mata (Y/n) yang tertutup dan tak lama terdengar suara statis yang membuat Torigoe merasa merinding.

Ya..... Pada akhirnya (Y/n) pun pergi meninggalkan Torigoe untuk selamanya. Meskipun terasa berat, Torigoe pun mengikhlaskan kepergian (Y/n) dengan air mata. 

Pada akhirnya kisah Torigoe dan (Y/n) berakhir dengan air mata dan kepedihan yang tiada berakhir. 


	7. Story with Kitazono Ryo

Touken Ranbu Musical © DMM

Story with Kitazono Ryo © Riren18

Pair : Kitazono Ryo X Reader

Genre : Romance and drama

Warning : Typo, gak sesuai EYD, cerita ala ala sinetron, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. DLDR!

Note

(Y/n) : Your name

(Y/fn) : Your full name

(Y/fc) : Your favourite color 

.

.

.

.

Kisah ini berawal dari (Y/n) yang iseng-iseng mencoba sebuah aplikasi chatting. Pada awalnya (Y/n) tidak begitu tertarik karena terasa sangat membosankan tapi semua itu berubah sejak seorang bernama Ryo mengajaknya berbicara. 

Waktu pertama kali chat, (Y/n) tampak ogah-ogahan karena (Y/n) menyangka sama seperti yang lain tapi setelah beberapa lama (Y/n) merasa orang yang bernama Ryo terasa asyik juga saat chat dan kebetulan Ryo memiliki kesukaan yang sama dengan (Y/n) yaitu hobi berwisata kuliner.

(Y/n) merupakan keturunan campuran dari Jepang dan (Y/country). Walau kini (Y/n) tinggal di Jepang tetapi kadang-kadang suka kembali ke negara asalnya jika sedang libur panjang. Tentu saja (Y/n) sangat menyukai kuliner asal negaranya. 

Kembali ke cerita, pada akhirnya (Y/n) dan orang bernama Ryo saling bertukar id Line dan keduanya tampak semakin akrab sejak bertukar id Line.

Tiba-tiba suatu hari orang bernama Ryo itu mengajak (Y/n) untuk bertemu secara langsung. Sebelum membalas chat Ryo, (Y/n) pun berpikir berulang kali karena ada rasa takut untuk bertemu dengan orang yang belum pernah dia temui secara langsung. Tapi, di sisi lain (Y/n) ingin sekali mengenal orang bernama Ryo itu lebih jauh. Kemudian keputusan akhirnya (Y/n) menjawab iya atas ajakan Ryo. 

Tanpa (Y/n) sadari persetujuannya tersebut akan membawanya pada sebuah cerita yang tak terduga dan pastinya cerita tersebut penuh dengan kejutan di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Hari yang telah (Y/n) tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Hari dimana dia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Ryo itu. Dengan tampil yang feminim dan casual, (Y/n) pun berangkat menuju tempat yang telah di janjikan yaitu sebuah kafe di dekat Tokyo tower.

Hanya butuh waktu 20 menit, akhirnya (Y/n) telah sampai di kafe. Segera (Y/n) masuk ke dalam dan (Y/n) bertanya pada resepsionis kafe tersebut. 

"Apakah di sini ada seseorang yang mereservasi tempat atas nama Kitazono Ryo? "

"Apakah anda nona (Y/fn )? "

"Iya. Saya (Y/fn)."

"Kalau begitu mari ikut saya. "

(Y/n) pun mengikuti sang resepsionis dan tak lama (Y/n) di antar menuju di mana Ryo berada. Hanya butuh waktu sebentar akhirnya sang resepsionis berhenti berjalan dan dia menggeser tubuhnya seraya berkata.....

"Nona (Y/n) ini adalah meja pesanan tuan Kitazono. Jika ingin memesan silahkan panggil pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan anda. Saya mohon diri. "

"Terima kasih. "

Resepsionis pun pergi dan kini (Y/n) hanya sendiri di meja yang di pesan oleh Ryo. Saat (Y/n) ingin mengambil handphone dari dalam tasnya, tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara berat dan asing memanggil namanya.....

"Permisi nona, saya ingin bertanya apakah kau (Y/n)?"

Segera (Y/n) menoleh ke sumber suara dan (Y/n) terkejut karena kini ada seorang lelaki muda bertubuh tinggi berada di hadapannya sekarang. Dari segi wajah lelaki muda tersebut memiliki wajah yang lumayan tampan. Belum lagi senyumnya yang mampu membuat (Y/n) merasa deg-deg an saat melihatnya. 

Tapi, segera (Y/n) menyudahi apa yang dilihatnya dan (Y/n) harus segera menjawab sapaan lelaki muda tersebut. 

"Saya (Y/n). Jangan bilang kamu, Kitazono-san? "

"Seperti yang kau duga, aku adalah Kitazono Ryo. Panggil Ryo saja. Senang berkenalan denganmu, (Y/n)."

"Baiklah, Ryo. Senang berkenalanmu juga. "

Keduanya pun berjabat tangan dan setelah itu keduanya pun mengobrol tentang banyak hal serta tak lupa memesan makanan untuk makan siang. 

Sungguh pertemuan yang sangat menyenangkan bagi (Y/n) dan juga Ryo. Tapi, ini baru awalnya saja dan cerita tentang keduanya masih terus berlanjut.

.

.

.

6 bulan sejak saat itu, Ryo dan (Y/n) tampak semakin akrab, kadang keduanya suka jalan bersama dan tentu saja keduanya melakukan wisata kuliner. 

Kini Ryo dan (Y/n) berada di sebuah restoran yang berada di dekat pinggiran Tokyo. Keduanya pun memesan menu andalan yang ada di restoran itu.  Sambil menunggu pesanan keduanya pun berbincang-bincang....

"(Y/n) boleh aku bertanya tentang sesuatu? "

"Tentu. Mau bertanya tentang apa, Ryo? "

"Kau ini makan banyak sekali tapi anehnya tidak gemuk. Apa sih rahasianya jika aku boleh tahu? "

"Tidak ada rahasia apapun karena sudah dari sananya begini. Tapi, aku rajin olahraga agar tubuh tetap sehat dan banyak minum air mineral. Kamu sendiri juga makan banyak tapi tetap bagus tubuhnya. Kalau boleh tahu rahasianya apa? "

"Hmm....kurang lebih sama sepertimu, (Y/n). "

"Begitu ya. Tapi, tidak terbayang juga kalau kamu jadi gendut, Ryo. "

"Tolong jangan di bayangkan, (Y/n)."

"Tidak jadi ku bayangkan karena pastinya akan lucu sekali. "

"Oh, ya, bolehkah aku bertanya lagi padamu? "

"Boleh saja. Silahkan. "

"(Y/n) jika aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu dan memintamu jadi kekasihku, jawaban apa yang akan kau berikan padaku? "

(Y/n) membeku saat mendengar perkataan Ryo barusan. Tak lama (Y/n) pun membalas perkataan Ryo tadi....

"Ryo....apa yang kamu katakan tadi itu serius?"

"Tentu saja aku serius, (Y/n). Kau tidak percaya padaku? "

"Aku percaya padamu tapi aku merasa terkejut saja. Tapi, jika boleh jujur aku pun mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu dan aku akan menerimamu sebagai kekasihku. "

Seketika sebuah senyum bahagia hadir di wajah Ryo. Segera Ryo menggenggam tangan (Y/n) lalu dia berkata....

"Terima kasih, (Y/n). Mulai sekarang aku berjanji akan menjaga dan melindungimu serta menyayangimu."

Pipi milik (Y/n) kembali merona karena ucapan Ryo barusan. Bagi (Y/n), Ryo adalah lelaki yang mampu membuatnya terkejut dan bahagia. 

Pada akhirnya (Y/n) dan Ryo pun resmi jadi sepasang kekasih dan tentu saja kisah yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai setelah ini.....

.

.

Hari demi hari pun berlalu dengan cepat dan tak terasa sudah hampir 2 tahun (Y/n) dan Ryo menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tapi, hari-hari bahagia (Y/n) dan Ryo terpaksa harus rusak karena tiba-tiba (Y/n) harus pergi meninggalkan Jepang karena (Y/n) dimutasi selama 3 tahun di Perancis. Mau tak mau (Y/n) harus melakukannya jika dia tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaannya. 

(Y/n) pun berniat memberitahu Ryo soal hal tersebut. Entah reaksi apa yang diberikan Ryo atas hal ini tapi (Y/n) berharap Ryo mau mengerti. 

Pada hari yang telah di janjikan, (Y/n) dan Ryo bertemu di kafe yang menjadi tempat pertama mereka bertemu. (Y/n) pun menunggu kedatangan Ryo dengan perasaan gelisah. (Y/n) takut akan reaksi Ryo soal mutasinya ke Perancis.

Setelah 10 menit berlalu akhirnya Ryo datang. Seperti biasa Ryo selalu tersenyum saat bertemu dengan (Y/n) dan biasanya (Y/n) pun membalas senyuman Ryo tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasihnya, Ryo pun langsung bertanya pada (Y/n)....

"(Y/n)? Ada apa? Kenapa kau tampak murung? Jika kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa bercerita padaku. "

(Y/n) merasa ingin menangis mendengar ucapan Ryo barusan. Sesungguhnya (Y/n) berat menyampaikan hal tersebut tapi mau tak mau harus dia lakukan karena demi kelangsungan hidupnya. 

"Ryo.... "

"Ya?"

"Aku mendapat sebuah kabar yang bisa di bilang baik sekaligus tidak baik untukku dan juga dirimu. "

"Kabar soal apa, (Y/n)? "

"Aku mendapat kabar jika aku harus di mutasi ke Perancis selama 3 tahun. Tentu saja mutasi tersebut menjadi faktor penting dalam kenaikkan pangkatku di perusahaan. Jadi mau tak mau kita harus melakukan hubungan jarak jauh. Apakah kamu keberatan dengan hal itu? "

Ryo terdiam sejenak tapi tak lama sebuah senyum hadir di wajah tampan milik Ryo lalu dia pun berkata....

"Jika boleh jujur aku cukup terkejut dan sedikit berat untuk jauh darimu tapi aku tidak boleh egois karena kalau aku egois untuk melarangmu pergi maka aku bukanlah kekasih yang baik untukmu. Aku tidak keberatan jika harus menjalani hubungan jarak jauh karena aku percaya padamu, (Y/n). Bekerjalah dengan giat dan jaga kesehatan selama disana. Bila kau rindu padaku nanti kita _chat_ atau _video call_ lewat line atau skype. "

Perasaan lega pun segera menghampiri (Y/n) dan (Y/n) merasa sangat bahagi karena Ryo sangat pengertian padanya. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat (Y/n) semakin cinta kepada Ryo. Dengan begitu (Y/n) bisa berangkat ke Perancis dengan tenang. 

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya. Aku menyayangimu, Ryo. "

"Aku juga menyayangimu, (Y/n). Oh, ya, kau kapan berangkat ke sana? "

"3 hari lagi. "

"Baiklah. Nanti aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara. "

"Terima kasih, Ryo. "

"Sama-sama, (Y/n). "

Setelah itu keduanya pun memesan dan menikmati makanan serta minuman yang mereka pesan. 

Setelah ini kisah (Y/n) dan Ryo masih terus berlanjut walaupun jarak jauh memisahkan keduanya tapi hati keduanya tetap terhubung sehingga keduanya selalu merasa dekat dan tenang.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan hari kepergian (Y/n) ke Perancis telah tiba. Ryo pun mengantarkan (Y/n) sampai bandara tapi saat sampai bandara mereka di kejutkan oleh kehadiran Ryuji yang tiba-tiba datang menyapa Ryo.

"Ryo!! (Y/n)-san!!"

"Wah Ryuji! Kau mau pergi ke mana? "

"Aku mau pergi ke Perancis. Ada jadwal pemotretan disana. (Y/n) san sendiri mau ke mana membawa koper sebesar itu? "

"Aku juga mau ke Perancis. Aku mendapat mutasi kerja di sana. "

"Eh? Mutasi di sana berapa lama? "

"Kira-kira 3 tahun. "

"Begitu ya. Maaf jika aku terlalu banyak bertanya. Aku yakin pasti ini berat bagi (Y/n) san dan Ryo. "

"Walau berat, aku harus bisa mengerti perasaan (Y/n). Oh, ya, kau naik pesawat yang jam berapa Ryuji? "

"Kalau tidak salah yang jam 9 pagi. Memangnya ada apa Ryo? "

"Berarti sama dengan jadwal keberangkatan (Y/n) dan kau pasti memakai maskapai yang biasa kan? "

"Ya, kau benar. "

"Nanti aku menitipkan (Y/n) padamu, ya. Tolong jaga dia baik-baik selama di pesawat nanti. "

"Baiklah. Tapi, kalau (Y/n) san ku ambil boleh? "

"Hadapi dan langkahi mayatku dulu, Ryuji! "

"Aku hanya bercanda, Ryo. Lagipula (Y/n) san hanya menyukaimu Ryo. "

Percakapan kedua lelaki di hadapannya membuat (Y/n) merona hebat.

Setelah itu ketiganya pun berjalan menuju gerbang keberangkatan. Setelah sampai di depan gerbang keberangkatan, Ryo pun memberikan salam perpisahan pada (Y/n).

"Hati-hati di jalan ya dan jaga kesehatanmu selama disana. Jika kau ada waktu luang sebisa mungkin kabari aku. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, (Y/n)."

(Y/n) langsung memeluk Ryo dan tentu di balas pelukannya oleh Ryo. Sementara itu Ryuji hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat sepasang kekasih tersebut.

"Aku juga akan sangat merindukanmu, Ryo. Kami juga jaga kesehatan ya. Aku akan menghubungi sesering mungkin. Aku berangkat dulu, ya. "

"Ya. "

**Chuu!**

Ryo memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di dahi (Y/n) dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuat (Y/n) merona sekaligus senang. Setelah melepaskan pelukan keduanya pun berpisah dan akan bertemu lagi 3 tahun kemudian.

.

.

Musim demi musim berganti dan tak terasa sudah hampir 3 tahun (Y/n) berada di Perancis. Masa pekerjaan (Y/n) di Perancis sudah hampir habis, lebih tepatnya 3 hari lagi. Selama 3 tahun itu (Y/n) melaluinya dengan penuh cerita dan juga rindu.

(Y/n) teringat akan percakapan dengan Ryo ketika keduanya melakukan skype. Saat itu (Y/n) baru saja pulang dari tempatnya bekerja tapi karena dia sudah janji pada Ryo untuk berbicara lewat skype walau tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. 

Setelah menghubungkan ke jaringan internet, (Y/n) segera membuka akun skype nya. Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya (Y/n) melihat wajah kekasihnya. 

"Sepertinya kamu baru pulang ya, (Y/n) ?"

"Kamu tahu dari mana kalau aku baru pulang? "

"Wajahmu terlihat lelah, sayang. Apakah kamu baik-baik saja jika begini?  Bukannya apa-apa, aku hanya khawatir akan kesehatanmu. Besok kamu harus kerja lagi kan? "

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku Ryo. Tapi, sayangnya rasa lelahku kalah dengan rasa rindu padamu. "

"Ya ampun (Y/n) kau membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Rasanya aku ingin memelukmu sekarang tapi sayangnya tidak bisa. Aku rindu padamu, (Y/n). "

"Bersabarlah Ryo. Setahun lagi kita akan bertemu dan bersama kembali. Aku juga rindu padamu, Ryo. "

"Baiklah. Aku akan bersabar untukmu, (Y/n). Oh, ya, bagaimana keadaanmu dan pekerjaanmu di sana? "

"Sampai saat ini semua baik dan lancar. Kalau kamu bagaimana? "

"Kurang lebih sama sepertimu. Kau makan dengan benar kan selama disana? "

"Soal makan kamu tidak perlu khawatir. Kamu sendiri makan dengan teratur tidak? "

"Tentu aku makan dengan teratur. (Y/n)...... "

"Ya? "

"Apakah kau suka dengan kejutan? "

"Cukup suka. Memang kenapa? "

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja. "

"Dasar kamu ini! "

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bicara lebih lama denganmu tapi lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang, (Y/n). Jangan lupa mandi dulu sebelum tidur. "

"Aku juga sebenarnya ingin mengobrol lebih lama denganmu tapi karena kamu sudah berkata seperti itu maka aku harus melakukannya. Selamat beristirahat, Ryo. Aku menyayangimu. "

"Selamat beristirahat juga, (Y/n). Aku juga menyayangimu. "

.

.

2 hari menjelang waktu habisnya (Y/n) bekerja tiba-tiba dia di kejutkan oleh sebuah berita di media elektronik. Dalam sebuah berita tersebutlah nama Ryo di dalamnya. Ryo merupakan seorang model dan seorang pemain butai dan kini (Y/n) merasa tidak percaya melihat apa yang ada dalam artikel tersebut. Belum lagi dilampirkan sebuah video yang mungkin menguatkan apa yang ditulis dalam artikel tersebut. 

Segera (Y/n) langsung menghubungi Ryo tapi sayangnya tak ada jawaban dari Ryo bahkan lewat chat pun tidak di balas. Biasanya sesibuk apapun Ryo pasti dia langsung membalas chat (Y/n). Tentu saja kini perasaan (Y/n) menjadi bercampur aduk. Sedih, kecewa, dan marah. Pada akhirnya (Y/n) menuangkan segala perasaannya dengan menangis dalam diam. 

Sementara itu di Jepang, Ryo tampak memberikan klarifikasi kepada masyarakat soal berita yang membuat namanya jelek. Setelah itu Ryo pun segera memberitahu (Y/n) soal berita tidak benar tersebut tapi sudah terlambat karena (Y/n) tidak membalas _chat_ Ryo.

Pada akhirnya Ryo meminta bantuan Tsubasa yang kini sedang ada promosi iklan di Perancis. Untungnya Tsubasa mau membantu Ryo.

Sementara itu Ryo pun mengurus keberangkatannya ke Perancis demi menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada (Y/n).

.

.

**Ting tong!**

Tsubasa memencet tombol bel yang berada di samping pintu.  Tsubasa pada akhirnya mengunjungi apartemen milik (Y/n) demi memenuhi janjinya untuk menolong Ryo. Tak lama pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok (Y/n) yang terlihat agak kurang rapih. 

"Halo (Y/n)-san. Masih ingat padaku? "

"Mana mungkin aku lupa padamu, Sakiyama-san. Ayo silahkan masuk. "

"Permisi. "

Tsubasa pun masuk ke dalam apartemen milik (Y/n). Kini keduanya duduk di sofa panjang yang berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk. 

"Sakiyama san tahu alamat apartemenku dari Ryo kah? "

"Jika boleh jujur aku mendapatkannya dari Ryo. "

"Ryo...hiks....kenapa... "

Tsubasa terkejut saat melihat (Y/n) tiba-tiba menangis. Lalu pada akhirnya Tsubasa memeluk (Y/n) demi menenangkannya dan untungnya (Y/n) membalas pelukannya. Tangis (Y/n) pun semakin keras dan air mata (Y/n) mulai membasahi bahu Tsubasa.  Tsubasa pun mencoba menenangkan (Y/n) dengan mengelus punggung dan kepala (Y/n) dengan perlahan.

Setelah 5 menit berlalu akhirnya (Y/n) mulai tenang dan tangisnya sudah berhenti.

"(Y/n), maukah kamu mendengarkan ucapanku? "

"Soal apa? "

"Soal Ryo. Ku mohon jangan potong perkataanku dan mohon dengarkan hingga aku selesai bicara. "

"Baiklah. Aku akan mendengarkannya."

"Terima kasih. Soal berita tentang Ryo di media itu tidaklah benar. Aku berkata seperti ini karena Ryo telah menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dan aku percaya jika Ryo tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu (Y/n). Dia sangat sayang padamu. Ku mohon (Y/n) percayalah pada Ryo dan dia pun segera datang ke sini untuk menyampaikan secara langsung padamu. "

"Tapi kenapa waktu itu dia tidak membalas _chat_ ku, Sakiyama san? "

"Kata Ryo waktu itu dia sedang sibuk memberikan klarifikasi pada media massa dan saat membalas chatmu tak ada respon dari dirimu makanya Ryo meminta bantuanku untuk menyampaikan hal ini padamu. Aku berkata yang sebenarnya dan aku tidak berbohong soal apa yang ku ucapkan barusan. (Y/n), jangan biarkan berita tidak benar merusak hubunganmu dengan Ryo dan sebagai teman kalian berdua aku juga tidak ingin melihatmu dan Ryo menderita. Hanya itu yang ku sampaikan dan terima kasih telah mendengarkanku hingga akhir. "

Mendengar penjelasan dari Tsubasa tiba-tiba (Y/n) merasa menyesal karena dia telah mengambil keputusan seenaknya dan pasti keputusannya membuat Ryo merasa sedih.

Lalu tanpa (Y/n) tahu kini Ryo tengah dalam perjalanan menuju ke Perancis demi menyampaikan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada (Y/n), perempuan yang sangat dicintainya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Ryo sampai di Perancis dan segera Ryo menaikki taksi untuk pergi ke apartemen (Y/n). Setelah melakukan perjalanan selama hampir 30 menit, akhirnya Ryo sampai di depan gedung apartemen (Y/n) tinggal. 

Setelah membayar uang taksi, Ryo segera masuk ke dalam gedung. Setelah menaikki lift hingga lantai 5 akhirnya Ryo sampai di depan apartemen dengan nomor 123. Tanpa ragu-ragu Ryo pun memencet bel. Tapi, tidak ada jawaban dari dalam dan Ryo mencoba membunyikan belnya lagi tapi hasilnya sama. 

Pada akhirnya Ryo mencoba menghubungi Tsubasa dan tak lama teleponnya di terima oleh Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa! Kau ada di mana sekarang? "

"Ah Ryo! Aku ada di restoran dekat menara eiffel dan aku yakin kau sekarang sedang mencari (Y/n) kan? "

"Kau tahu dari mana? "

"Dari nada suaramu dan kebetulan aku sedang bersama (Y/n). Tolong jangan cemburu dulu, Ryo. Tadi (Y/n) memintaku untuk menemani makan siang. Kalau mau kau segera ke sini dan nanti aku akan merencankan sesuatu agar kau dan (Y/n) bisa bertemu."

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera ke sana. Terima kasih, Tsubasa. "

"Sama-sama, Ryo."

Tak lama sambungan telepon terputus dan Ryo segera menaikki taks untuk mengantarnya ke sana.

.

.

Setelah 15 menit akhirnya Ryo sampai di depan restoran yang di beritahu oleh Tsubasa dan Tsubasa pun telah menunggu Ryo di depan restoran. Segera Ryo menghampiri Tsubasa. 

"(Y/n) masih ada di dalam kan? "

"Masih. (Y/n) memakai terusan berwarna (Y/fc) dan duduknya membelakangi kedatanganmu. Oh, ya, nanti tolong sampaikan salamku pada (Y/n) ya soalnya aku sudah ditelepon oleh pihak agensi. Aku pergi dulu dan semoga kau serta (Y/n) selalu bahagia."

Tsubasa pun pergi meninggalkan Ryo dan segera Ryo masuk ke dalam restoran. Dengan langkah perlahan Ryo mendekati (Y/n) masih duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. Setelah jaraknya cukup dekat, Ryo pun segera menutup kedua mata (Y/n) dengan telapak tangannya. 

"Tsubasa, ini bukan tempat untuk bercanda."

Sayang sekali tak ada balasan dari pelaku yang menutup mata (Y/n).

"Tsubasa? Kenapa kamu diam saja? "

"Maaf sekali nona (Y/n) aku bukanlah Tsubasa. "

Tak lama tangan yang menutupi mata (Y/n) mulai di turunkan dan segera (Y/n) berdiri dari kursinya dan membalikkan badannya. Seketika mata (Y/n) terbelalak melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Ryo.... "

"Iya. Ini aku, (Y/n). Apakah kau terkejut atau tidak suka dengan kehadiranku? "

Tiba-tiba (Y/n) langsung mengambil tas kecil dan kabur begitu saja dari restoran. Tentu saja Ryo langsung mengejarnya. Setelah mengejar (Y/n) selama 3 menit akhirnya Ryo bisa menangkap (Y/n). Ryo segera memenjarakan (Y/n) dalam pelukannya dan lalu dia berkata.....

"Maafkan aku, (Y/n). Maafkan aku. "

Seketika (Y/n) terdiam dalam pelukan Ryo yang awalnya memberontak ingin di lepaskan. Setetes air mata pun jatuh dari kelopak mata (Y/n) saat mendengar Ryo meminta maaf padanya. Sesungguhnya Ryo tidak salah tapi (Y/n) malu akan dirinya sendiri karena telah menduga yang tidak-tidak pada Ryo. Tak lama suara (Y/n) terdengar oleh Ryo meskipun lirih.....

"Kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kamu tidak salah, Ryo. Tsubasa telah menjelaskan semuanya padaku dan aku merasa bodoh karena telah menduga yang tidak baik padamu padahal kamu itu kekasihku. Aku minta maaf padamu dan jika kamu ingin minta pu----"

Jari telunjuk Ryo kini telah berada tepat didepan dan menempel dengan kedua belah bibir (Y/n) serta tentu saja membuat (Y/n) berhenti berbicara. Ryo pun merengangkan pelukannya dan kini dia menangkupkan kedua pipi (Y/n).

"Kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku, (Y/n). Masalah yang telah berlalu biarkan saja dan aku ingin kita berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti dulu. Aku rindu padamu, (Y/n). "

(Y/n) kembali menangis saat mendengar ucapan Ryo. Kali ini (Y/n) menangis bahagia karena terharu mendengar perkataan Ryo yang sangat merindukannya.

"Aku juga rindu padamu, Ryo. "

Keduanya pun kembali berpelukan sambil melepas rindu yang selama ini ditahan. Bahagia tentu saja di rasakan oleh keduanya setelah 3 tahun harus terpisah oleh jarak dan waktu. Belum lagi kepercayaan mereka akan satu sama lain terus diuji setiap harinya karena menjalankan hubungan jarak jauh itu tidak mudah. 

Setelah itu pun Ryo dan (Y/n) memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu untuk jalan berdua demi melepaskan rindu yang ada.

Pada akhirnya kisah ini pun berakhir.....


	8. Story with Kensuke Takahashi

Touken Ranbu Musical © DMM

Story with Kensuke Takahashi © Riren18

Pair : Kensuke Takahashi X Reader

Genre : Romance, little humor, hurt/comfort, and drama.

Warning : Typo, gak sesuai EYD, cerita ala ala sinetron, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. DLDR!

Note :

(Y/n) : Your name

(Y/fn) : Your full name 

.

.

.

.

Mencintai seseorang tentu merupakan hal yang wajar dan semua orang pernah merasakannya. Namun, terkadang kisah cinta yang dialami oleh seseorang tak selalu berakhir dengan bahagia. Kisah kali ini pun menceritakan hal tersebut. Mari ikuti kisahnya hingga akhir.

.

.

(Y/fn), seorang perempuan biasa yang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan swasta yang berada di kota Tokyo. Pada suatu hari (Y/n) mendapat sebuah telepon dari nomor yang tidak dikenal dan karena penasaran (Y/n) pun mengangkat nomor tersebut. 

"Halo, maaf ini siapa ya?  "

"Halo (Y/n). Lama tak jumpa, apakah kau masih ingat dengan suaraku? "

"Jangan bilang..... Kensuke Takahashi apakah itu kamu? "

"Tentu saja ini aku, (Y/n). Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menghubungimu. Kau sekarang bagaimana kabarnya? "

"Ya ampun, ku merasa terkejut sekaligus senang, Ken. Kabarku baik-baik. Ken sendiri bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Kabarku sekarang sedang kurang baik, (Y/n). "

"Eh? Kamu sakit, Ken? "

"Tidak. Hanya kurang enak badan saja karena makan yang tidak teratur dan terlalu banyak latihan. "

"Ya ampun Ken kamu itu tidak berubah sejak zaman SMA dulu, apalagi urusan makan. Kamu berlatih apa memangnya? "

"Berlatih untuk penampilan Touken Ranbu Musical. "

"Bakumatsu Tenrouden kah?  "

"Kau tahu dari mana, (Y/n)?"

"Dari _official website_ Touken Ranbu Musical. Selain itu aku main gamenya dan aku paling suka dengan karakter Hachisuka Kotetsu. Oh, ya, kamu jadi siapa di Bakumatsu Tenrouden ?"

"Jika aku berkata jadi Hachisuka Kotetsu, apakah kau akan percaya (Y/n)? "

"Ya ampun Ken, entah kenapa aku jadi tambah penasaran ingin menontonnya! Aku ingin melihatmu tampil sebagai karakter favoritku! "

"Ku harap penampilanku nanti tidak mengecewakanmu, (Y/n). Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin dalam pertunjukkan dan juga sebagai Hachisuka Kotetsu. Oh, ya, nanti malam kau ada waktu luang tidak? "

"Semangat ya, Ken. Aku yakin kamu bisa! Sepertinya ada, kenapa memang Ken? "

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, (Y/n). Kita bertemu di kafe dekat _Tokyo tower_ jam 7 malam, ya. "

"Baiklah. Tapi, bukankah kamu sedang tidak enak badan, Ken? "

"Sudah lebih baik kok. Baiklah nanti kita saling berbagi cerita, ya. "

"Ok. "

"(Y/n) maaf teleponnya ku tutup dulu ya. Aku di panggil sama teman-teman latihanku. Sampai ketemu nanti malam, ya. _Jaa ne_..."

" _Jaa ne_ , Ken. "

(Y/n) tersenyum senang karena barusan dia mengobrol dengan sahabatnya yang sudah lama tidak menghubunginya. Kensuke dan (Y/n) bertemu saat kelas 1 SMA lalu keduanya pun dekat kemudian bersahabat hingga keduanya memasuki jenjang Perguruan Tinggi. Keduanya pun masuk jurusan sama bahkan sekelas akan tetapi sejak masuk semester ke-5, (Y/n) jarang berbicara atau bertemu dengan Kensuke karena pekerjaan sebagai model banyak menyita waktu Kensuke. Walau begitu terkadang Kensuke kadang suka meluangkan waktunya untuk bertemu dengan (Y/n) tapi hanya bisa bertahan sebentar karena setelah keduanya lulus (Y/n) dan Kensuke putus komunikasi. 

(Y/n) merasa senang karena Kensuke tidak melupakannya walaupun kini dia sudah menjadi seseorang yang terkenal. (Y/n) tak sabar menanti malam tiba karena dia sangat merindukan Kensuke, sahabatnya. 

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan sang surya telah berganti dengan sang rembulan. Kini (Y/n) telah berada di dalam kafe yang diberitahukan Kensuke lewat _chat_ Line. (Y/n) duduk di kursi yang telah di pesan atas nama Kensuke Takahashi. Setelah pekerjaan di kantor telah selesai, (Y/n) segera pulang ke rumah dan dia pun menyegarkan diri.

Setelah itu dia pun memilih pakaian terbaiknya untuk bertemu Kensuke. Pada akhirnya dia memilih sebuah dress selutut dengan aksen lengan panjang berwarna _creamy brown._ _Dress_ tersebut dipadukan dengan sebuah mantel berwarna _dark brown_ dan sepasang wedges berwarna senada dengan gaunnya. Rambut panjangnya di biarkan tergerai dengan sedikit di ikal pada bagian bawahnya dan sebuah jepitan mutiara mungil menjadi pemanis tatanan rambutnya. Tak lupa sebuah sling bag di sampirkan dibahunya. 

Setelah _make up_ dan yang lainnya telah di rasa sudah oke akhirnya pun berangkat. 

.

.

Setelah 15 menit menunggu akhirnya (Y/n) melihat seseorang berjalan ke arahnya. Yup! Dia adalah Kensuke. Tentu saja penampilan Kensuke terbilang cukup keren dan dia pun membawakan sebuket bunga untuk (Y/n). Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya Kensuke sampai di depan (Y/n).

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, (Y/n)."

"Santai saja, Ken. "

"Terima kasih, (Y/n). Oh, ya, ini ku bawakan khusus untukmu. "

Kensuke pun memberikan buket bunga kesukaan (Y/n) pada (Y/n) dan tentu saja (Y/n) sangat senang menerimanya. Setelah itu keduanya pun memesan makanan serta minuman. Lalu sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, keduanya pun kembali berbincang-bincang.

"Ken kamu tahu? "

"Apa? "

"Perasaanku saja atau kamu memang tambah tinggi dari sebelumnya ya? "

"Sepertinya tinggi ku bertambah karena tidak mungkin kau bertambah pendek bukan?. (Y/n), bolehkah aku jujur padamu tentang sesuatu? "

"Soal apa? "

"Jika aku boleh jujur kau tampak cantik sekaligus manis malam ini. Aku memuji dengan tulus, bukan bermaksud menggombal ya. "

Seketika (Y/n) merasa pipinya mulai memanas setelah mendengar pujian dari Kensuke. Walau keduanya bersahabat, Kensuke adalah tipe orang yang jarang sekali memuji orang lain termasuk sahabatnya sendiri. 

"Terima kasih, Ken. _You make me speechless_. "

Kensuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar balasan dari (Y/n). Lalu setelah itu keduanya pun berbincang tentang macam hal.

Tanpa keduanya ketahui pertemuan kembali mereka berdua akan membawa sebuah kisah yang tidak pernah terbayang sebelumnya, terutama untuk Kensuke. 

.

.

Selang 1 bulan setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, Kensuke dan (Y/n) pun berjanji untuk bertemu kembali di tempat yang sama. Namun, kali ini mereka tidak berdua karena teman-teman Kensuke ikut datang juga. 

(Y/n) pun menunggu di restoran yang menjadi tempat pertemuan (Y/n) dan Kensuke kemarin. Setelah menunggu hampir 10 menit, akhirnya Kensuke dan teman-temannya pun datang.

"Maaf (Y/n) membuatmu menunggu. Tadi salah satu temanku hpnya ketinggalan di tempat latihan jadinya mau tak mau balik ke tempat latihan lagi."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Ken. Aku saja yang datangnya terlalu cepat. "

Seketika (Y/n) setelah melihat teman-teman Kensuke yang ternyata semuanya adalah laki-laki. (Y/n) langsung merasa dalam dunia _otome_ dengan _genre harem_. Kini keenam pemuda tampan, termasuk Kensuke kini duduk mengelilingi (Y/n). Jangan di tanya perasaan (Y/n) saat ini bagaimana karena tentu saja siapapun ingin berada di posisi (Y/n) sekarang.

Satu demi satu memperkenalkan dirinya hingga orang terakhir mengenalkan dirinya pada (Y/n) dan entah kenapa (Y/n) malah tak berkedip melihatnya. Imari Yu adalah sosok yang kini di tatap oleh (Y/n) tanpa berkedip.

"(Y/n) ? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? "

Suara Kensuke pun membuat (Y/n) tersadar dari apa yang di lakukannya barusan. Seketika (Y/n) merasa malu karena melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti barusan. (Y/n) pun menundukkan kepalanya karena malu dengan apa yang barusan dia lakukan. 

"(Y/n) ? Kau baik-baik saja? "

Suara Kensuke kembali terdengar dan tampaknya Kensuke khawatir akan keadaan (Y/n) yang tiba-tiba aneh. (Y/n) mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Kensuke sambil tersenyum tipis. 

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ken. Maaf membuatmu jadi khawatir. "

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Oh, ya, kau mau pesan apa? "

"Hmm.... Menurutmu apa yang enak, Ken? "

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba _matcha waffle with honey syrup_? "

"Sepertinya enak. Aku pesan itu saja dan aku mau minumnya _choco milkshake_ saja. "

"Baiklah. Aku bertanya dengan yang lain dulu ya, biar sekalian memesannya. Oh, ya, khusus malam ini aku traktir ya. Tapi, jangan bilang yang lain, ok? "

"Ok. Terima kasih, Ken."

"Sama-sama, (Y/n). "

Setelah itu Kensuke pun bertanya pada Ryuji, Torigoe, Shotarou, Ogoe, dan Imari. Tak butuh waktu lama pesanan mereka telah di catat oleh pelayan. Sambil menunggu pesanan tiba, mereka pun kembali berbincang-bincang. 

.

.

.

Setelah 1 jam setengah akhirnya (Y/n) dan Kensuke beserta teman-temannya memutuskan untuk pulang. Sebelum pulang Torigoe membuat sesuatu yang mengejutkan teman-temannya. Dia memasukkan (Y/n) ke dalam grup LINE yang berisikan para pemain touken danshi. Awalnya Torigoe meminjam smartphone milik Kensuke dan secara diam-diam dia mengirimkan kontak LINE milik (Y/n) ke chatroom antara dia dan Kensuke. Setelah menambahkan (Y/n) ke dalam list pertemanannya, dia segera memasukkan (Y/n) ke dalam grup tersebut. Tentu saja maksud Torigoe itu baik yaitu demi bisa menjalin persahabatan dengan (Y/n) karena menurut Torigoe, (Y/n) adalah gadis yang enak di ajak bicara dan sopan. 

Tak lama setelah memasukkan (Y/n) ke dalam grup, Ryuji langsung memberi pukulan pelan pada lengan atas Torigoe sebagai tanda tidak suka akan perilaku Torigoe karena takut (Y/n) merasa tidak nyaman. Sementara (Y/n) belum sadar jika dia di masukkan ke dalam grup tersebut karena sejak tadi dia belum memainkan smartphone miliknya. 

Sebelum (Y/n) berpisah dari Torigoe dan yang lainnya, Torigoe pun berkata....

"(Y/n) nanti jangan lupa cek LINE mu ya. Ku harap kau tidak terkejut. "

"Eh? Maksudmu apa, Tori-san? "

"Rahasia. Nanti kau juga akan tahu saat kau membuka LINE mu. Kensuke antar (Y/n) sampai rumahnya dan jaga baik-baik, ya."

"Tanpa kau minta, aku akan melakukannya. Kau dan yang lain hati-hati juga. "

"Ok. _Jaa_ (Y/n)~!"

" _Jaa_ Tori-san. "

Setelah itu (Y/n) dan Kensuke pun berjalan menuju mobil Kensuke yang terparkir tak jauh dari kafe.  Tak butuh waktu lama mobil Kensuke pun melesat meninggalkan kafe tersebut. 

.

.

Keesokan harinya (Y/n) pun mengecek LINE miliknya dan menatap aneh saat melihat undangan untuk masuk grup dari sebuah grup bernama "Toudan Bakuten " dan (Y/n) menerima undangan tersebut. Seketika dia terkejut karena ternyata grup tersebut berisikan para pemain Touken danshi Bakuten.

Tak lama beberapa chat pun masuk ke dalam grup itu dan mengucapkan _say hello_ pada (Y/n). Meskipun ada yang beberapa yang terkejut di awal namun pada akhirnya mereka menyambut (Y/n) dengan hangat.  Tori pun kena omelan Kensuke karena sudah seenaknya memasukkan (Y/n) ke dalam grup tapi pada akhirnya Kensuke tidak jadi marah-marah karena (Y/n) telah menenangkannya dan Torigoe pun telah meminta maaf. 

Lalu secara tiba-tiba ada sebuah notification personal chat dari seseorang yang belum (Y/n) atur pengaturannya. Segera (Y/n) pun mengeceknya dan seketika wajah (Y/n) merona melihat _Display Name_ yang tertera pada personal chat tersebut. Imari Yu, nama yang membuat (Y/n) merona. Lalu dengan perasaan yang masih deg-deg an, (Y/n) pun membalas chat tersebut.

Tanpa (Y/n) ketahui itu merupakan awal kisah yang menyedihkan bagi Kensuke yang ternyata diam-diam menyukai (Y/n).

.

.

Waktu demi waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat dan hubungan antara (Y/n) dan Imari kian dekat bahkan hampir mendekati orang yang sedang menjalani hubungan pacaran. Meskipun sedang dekat dengan Imari, (Y/n) tidak melupakan sahabatnya yaitu Kensuke. Bahkan saat Kensuke mengajaknya bertemu (Y/n) pun mengiyakannya. 

Sementara itu Kensuke merasa hubungannya dengan (Y/n) terasa semakin dekat dan Kensuke berniat ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada (Y/n) secepatnya. Namun, sayangnya hati (Y/n) telah dicuri oleh Imari terlebih dahulu dan (Y/n) hanya menganggap Kensuke sebagai sahabat sekaligus saudara. 

.

.

Tanpa Kensuke tahu pada akhirnya (Y/n) dan Imari pun resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih namun keduanya sepakat merahasiakannya dari teman-teman mereka. 

Lalu di sisi lain Kensuke pun telah memantapkan hatinya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada (Y/n). Segera Kensuke menghubungi (Y/n) dan meminta (Y/n) untuk bertemu  dengannya malam ini. (Y/n) pun mengatakan tidak keberatan tapi (Y/n) ingin bertemu dan bicara di apartemennya saja karena sedang merasa kurang enak badan. Kensuke pun mengiyakannya dan segera dia melajukan mobilnya ke apartemen milik (Y/n).

Setelah 30 menit berkendara, akhirnya Kensuke sampai di gedung apartemen tempat (Y/n) tinggal. Kensuke pun membawakan buket bunga kesukaan (Y/n) dan sekeranjang buah. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Kensuke masuk ke dalam gedung berlantai 10 itu. 

Setelah menaikki lift hingga lantai 8, Kensuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar nomor 88 dan sesampai di depan pintu Kensuke pun memencet bel. Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok (Y/n) yang tampak lesu dan agak pucat. 

"Hai Ken... "

"Ya ampun (Y/n) kau tampak pucat. Apakah kau sudah ke dokter?  "

"Aku belum sempat ke sana, Ken."

"Dasar kau ini. Oh, ya, ini aku bawakan buah-buahan untukmu dan juga bunga kesukaanmu. "

"Ya ampun Ken. Kamu tidak perlu repot-repot begini dan lagipula aku hanya sakit biasa saja. "

"Semua penyakit parah itu berawal dari penyakit biasa, nona (Y/n). Satu lagi yang perlu kau ingat jika harga kesehatan itu mahal dan sekalinya tidak bisa balik seperti dulu pasti nanti kau yang akan menyesal sendiri."

"Jika Ken sudah berkata demikian maka aku harus menurutinya karena jika tidak dia bisa lebih cerewet dari ibuku sendiri. Oh, ya, ayo silahkan masuk ke dalam. "

"Dasar kau ini, (Y/n). Permisi. "

Kensuke pun masuk ke dalam apartemen milik (Y/n). Kini keduanya duduk di sofa panjang yang berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk. 

"Ken, kamu mau minum apa? "

"Kau ada minuman apa saja? "

"Dasar Ken kadang suka menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lagi. Hmm.....aku hanya punya kopi, teh, susu, air putih, dan bubuk cokelat. "

"Aku ingin cokelat panas saja. Jangan di pakaikan gula, ya. "

"Baiklah. Kamu tunggu sebentar di sini."

"Ok. "

Setelah itu (Y/n) segera berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat cokelat panas untuk Kensuke dan juga dirinya.

.

.

Setelah 10 menit berlalu akhirnya (Y/n) kembali kehadapan Kensuke sambil membawa sebuah nampan yang berisikan 2 gelas berukuran sedang yang berisikan cokelat panas. Dengan hati-hati (Y/n) pun menaruh gelas tersebut dan aroma khas cokelat segera menyergapi indra penciuman Kensuke.

Kensuke pun mengambil gelas tersebut dan mencobanya. Rasa manis dan pahit sekaligus hangat menjadi satu dalam mulutnya.  Setelah menaruh gelasnya Kensuke pun memfokuskan dirinya terhadap apa yang menjadi tujuannya datang ke sini. Dia pun menghadapkan dirinya ke arah (Y/n).

"(Y/n)...... "

(Y/n) menaruh gelasnya dan menoleh ke arah Kensuke dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ya? Ada apa, Ken? "

"Seperti yang kau tahu, aku dan kau itu merupakan sahabat sejak lama. Meskipun kita pernah berpisah dan kehilangan kontak tapi pada akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. Aku merasa bahagia sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, (Y/n). Lalu tanpa bisa ku cegah pada akhirnya aku merasakan sesuatu saat bersamamu. Sebuah rasa yang asing namun menyenangkan. (Y/n) apakah kau akan percaya jika aku menyayangimu lebih dari seorang sahabat? "

Kedua mata milik (Y/n) membola saat mendengar ucapan Kensuke barusan. (Y/n) tidak menyangka jika Kensuke menyukainya. Namun, (Y/n) tidak tega jika harus menjawab yang sejujurnya pada Kensuke tapi di sisi lain dia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Kensuke dengan kebohongan. Pada akhirnya (Y/n) membuat sebuah keputusan dan menjawab pertanyaan dari Kensuke. 

"Ken sebenarnya aku...... "

**Ting tong!**

Suara bel memotong ucapan (Y/n) dan segera (Y/n) menghampiri pintu lalu membukanya. Ternyata yang datang bertamu adalah Imari. Tentu saja (Y/n) menjadi semakin bingung harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan Kensuke tadi. Namun, pada akhirnya (Y/n) tetap berpegang teguh pada apa yang di pilihnya tadi.

"Di dalam ada siapa, (Y/n)? "

"Ada Ken. Kamu tidak marah, kan? "

"Mana mungkin aku marah padamu. "

"Meskipun Ken datang ke sini untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku?"

"Soal itu aku sih terserah padamu tapi yakin kau tidak akan mengingkari apa yang kau ucapkan saat kita berdua menjalani hubungan ini. "

"Terima kasih karena telah percaya padaku. Oh, ya, kamu masuk ke dalam. Soalnya aku belum menjawab pertanyaan Ken. Jika di tanya soal kamu mengapa datang ke sini, bilang saja untuk menjenguk. Soal hubungan kita jangan kamu kasih tahu dulu karena biar aku yang menjelaskan padanya. "

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. "

Imari dan (Y/n) pun masuk ke dalam dan melangkah menuju tempat Kensuke menunggu (Y/n).   
Kensuke terkejut saat Imari berjalan di belakang (Y/n) dan tentu saja Imari serta (Y/n) menyadari hal tersebut. 

"Maaf mengejutkanmu, Kensuke.  Aku datang ke sini untuk menjenguk (Y/n). Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini? "

"Tanpa ku jawab seharusnya kau sudah tahu bukan? "

"Seperti biasa kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku. Kensuke jahat sama aku. "

"Hentikan candaanmu, Imari. Kau membuat merasa mual. "

"Kau ini tidak bisa di ajak bercanda. Btw, (Y/n) kamar mandi ada di sebelah mana, ya? "

"Ada di sebelah dapur, pintunya yang ada stiker kucingnya ya. "

"Terima kasih. "

Imari pun pergi meninggalkan (Y/n) dan Kensuke. Sebenarnya Imari tidak pergi ke kamar mandi, kini dia ada di balik sekat yang memisahkan ruang tamu dengan dapur. Tak lama suara (Y/n) terdengar. 

"Ken soal pertanyaanmu tadi, aku sudah memiliki jawabannya. Tapi, sebelum itu berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu menjadi sahabatku. "

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji padamu, (Y/n). "

"Jawabanku yaitu maaf karena aku tidak menerima perasaanmu. Aku sudah memiliki orang yang ku cintai dan aku telah berjanji untuk setia padanya seperti dia setia padaku. "

Seketika hati Kensuke merasa hancur berkeping-keping mendengar jawaban (Y/n) atas perasaannya tapi Kensuke mau tak mau harus menerima ini semua karena dia telah berani untuk mencintai seorang perempuan yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri. Selain itu dia telah berjanji pada (Y/n) untuk tetap menjadi sahabatnya meskipun (Y/n) telah di miliki oleh orang lain. Kensuke mencoba menegarkan hatinya dan mencoba menerima kenyataan yang ada. 

"Jika aku boleh tahu, siapakah lelaki yang kau cintai itu, (Y/n)? "

"Aku! "

Seketika Kensuke menoleh ke sumber suara dan Imari lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Kensuke barusan dengan suara yang yakin dan tegas. 

"Ya. Imari Yu, lelaki yang aku cintai. Maafkan aku, Ken. Tapi, aku tetap menyayangimu sebagai sahabat. "

"Terima kasih, (Y/n). Tapi, apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku tetap jadi sahabatmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa karena Imari pun tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. "

"Ya, (Y/n) benar. Mana mungkin aku tega membatasi pergaulan kekasihku sendiri sementara aku baru jadi kekasihnya, bukan suaminya. "

"Tak ku sangka di balik sosokmu yang kadang suka menyebalkan itu ternyata kau sosok yang dewasa dan bijak. "

"Kau saja yang belum tahu tentang aku yang sebenarnya, Kensuke. "

"Mungkin begitu. Tapi, jika suatu hari nanti kau membuat (Y/n) menangis maka kau akan berurusan denganku dan aku tidak akan segan merebut (Y/n) darimu! "

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya karena aku mencintai, (Y/n). Oh, ya, aku juga sayang padamu lho, Kensuke."

"Cih...menjijikan! Jauh-jauh dariku sana! "

"Aku tidak ingin jauh darimu, Kensuke sayang! "

Setelah itu terjadi adegan kejar-kejar an antara Kensuke dan Imari. Tentu saja (Y/n) tidak mampu menahan tawanya melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang terkadang suka seperti film kartun kucing dan tikus.

Dengan demikian, kisah ini pun berakhir.....


	9. Story with Wada Masanari

Touken Ranbu Stage Play © DMM

Story with Wada Masanari © Riren18

Pair : Wada Masanari X Reader

Genre : Romance and drama.

Warning : Typo, gak sesuai EYD, cerita ala ala sinetron, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. DLDR!

Note 

(Y/n) : Your name

(Y/fn) : Your full name 

.

.

.

.

Mungkin beberapa orang pernah mengalami yang namanya perjodohan dan tentunya perjodohan tersebut atas kemauan orang tua. (Y/fn) sedang mengalami hal tersebut dan tentu saja hal itu membuat (Y/n) terkejut bukan main.

Semua bermula dari sarapan pagi yang dilakukan oleh (Y/n) dan kedua orang tuanya. Pada awalnya sarapan berjalan khidmat hingga akhirnya sang ayah berbicara. 

"(Y/n), ayah ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu. Ayah harap kamu mendengarkannya dengan baik sampai ayah selesai bicara. "

"Baik. Memang ayah ingin membicarakan soal apa? "

"Kamu tahu kan paman Wada? "

"Iya, aku tahu. Paman Wada sahabat ayah sejak SMA bukan? "

"Ya. Sebenarnya dulu ayah dan paman Wada pernah berjanji sesuatu saat kami berdua masih muda dulu. Kami berjanji untuk menjodohkan anak kami saat kami berdua sudah mempunyai anak. Beberapa hari yang lalu paman Wada menelepon ayah dan menagih janji kami waktu dulu. (Y/n), ayah ingin menjodohkanmu dengan anak laki-laki paman Wada dan ayah harap kamu tidak menolaknya. "

(Y/n) tentu saja merasa terkejut atas perkataan ayahnya barusan. Bayangkan saja tiba-tiba dijodohkan dengan orang asing karena kedua orang tuanya bersahabat sejak lama rasanya pasti menyebalkan, bukan?. Kini (Y/n) merasakan hal tersebut karena jujur dia tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan lelaki asing yang wajahnya saja belum (Y/n) lihat. 

"Ayah jujur (Y/n) ingin menolak perjodohan ini karena aku tidak mau menikah dengan lelaki asing yang wajahnya pun belum aku kenal. "

"Soal itu nanti bisa diatur, (Y/n). Apakah kamu tidak mau mencoba bertemu dengannya terlebih dahulu? "

(Y/n) mulai merasa lelah karena sang ayah yang entah kenapa tetap ingin menjodohkannya dengan putra sahabatnya. Namun, disisi lain (Y/n) tidak ingin melihat ayahnya bersedih atau kecewa tapi disisi lain (Y/n) tidak mungkin merelakan hidupnya bersama dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya. (Y/n) pun merasa bimbang. 

"(Y/n) sayang, kamu coba saja bertemu dengan putra sahabatmu karena siapa tahu anaknya baik dan nanti jalin hubungan dengannya dari pertemanan terlebih dahulu agar bisa saling mengenal lebih jauh. Ibu mohon jangan membuat ayahmu merasa malu dan kecewa ya. "

Bahkan ibunya memintanya untuk menjalani perjodohan tersebut. Jika sudah seperti ini mau menolaknya pun susah karena (Y/n) tahu kalau orang tuanya sangat keras kepala dalam suatu hal penting dalam kehidupan (Y/n).

"Aku mau menerima perjodohan itu tapi aku ingin mengajukan beberapa persyaratan. "

"Syaratnya apa saja? "

"Ayah tidak boleh memaksaku untuk menikah karena aku ingin menjalin hubunganku dengannya dari hubungan pertemanan, seperti yang dikatakan oleh ibu. Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh sebelum kami menjalani hubungan yang lebih serius. Apakah ayah setuju? "

Sang ayah tampak terdiam sebentar dengan ekspresi wajah berpikir. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya ayah (Y/n) pun bersuara kembali dan mengatakan keputusannya. 

"Baiklah jika itu kemauanmu, (Y/n). Tapi, ayah berharap kamu dan anak sahabat ayah bisa menjalani hubungan lebih dari pertemanan. Kamu tahu kan kalau ayah dan ibu sudah semakin tua. Kami ingin sekali melihat dan menggendong cucu sebelum kami berdua menemui ajal kami masing-masing."

(Y/n) senang karena sang ayah mau menerima syarat yang diajukannya tapi di sisi lain entah kenapa (Y/n) merasa seperti terkekang karena mendengar perkataan ayahnya barusan. Ayahnya tetap ingin melihat dirinya menikah bersama dengan anak sahabatnya. 

Terhitung sejak saat ini, perlahan kehidupan (Y/n) berubah karena hadirnya seseorang yang belum pernah dia kenal sebelumnya.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, (Y/n) kembali dipanggil oleh orang tuanya. Setelah itu, (Y/n) disuruh pergi ke mall untuk membeli gaun baru, aksesoris baru, dan heels yang baru. Tentu saja (Y/n) bingung kenapa ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk pergi berbelanja barang-barang baru. Karena penasaran (Y/n) pun bertanya pada ayahnya. 

"Ayah kenapa menyuruhku untuk membeli barang-barang baru? "

Dengan senyuman di wajahnya sang ayah pun menjawab....

"Tentu saja untuk acara makan malam dengan calon keluarga suamimu dan calon suamimu, (Y/n). Belilah gaun yang membuatmu tampil cantik ya. "

"Acara makan malam? "

"Ya. Acara makan malamnya akan dilaksanakan pada hari Sabtu ini. Kosongkan jadwalmu pada hari itu."

"Baiklah, ayah. "

Seketika (Y/n) merasa lemas saat mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Tiba-tiba saja kedua orang tuanya menyelenggarakan acara makan malam bersama keluarga calon suaminya dan tentu saja sang calon suaminya pasti akan hadir di acara makan malam tersebut.

Entah kenapa (Y/n) merasa semakin tidak suka dengan perjodohan ini karena dia merasa menjadi terkekang karena perjodohan tersebut.

.

.

Sore harinya (Y/n) pun pergi ke mall bersama sahabat dekatnya yaitu Aramaki Yoshihiko. Walaupun (Y/n) gadis biasa tapi tanpa orang-orang tahu dia merupakan sahabat sekaligus teman bermain sejak kecil dari seorang Aramaki Yoshihiko yang orang tahu sebagai pemain butai yang cukup terkenal. 

Sepanjang perjalanan (Y/n) memasang ekspresi jutek dan tentu saja Maki penasaran mengapa sahabatnya yang satu ini memasang ekspresi wajah seperti itu. 

"Wajahmu jelek tahu kalau lagi cemberut gitu. "

(Y/n) langsung menoleh ke arah Maki dan memberi tatapan tak suka. Segera Maki melanjutkan ucapannya sebelum (Y/n) mulai marah.

"Jika kau ingin bercerita, aku akan mendengarkannya. Aku lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum, (Y/n). "

"Dasar gombal! Tapi....aku bingung bagaimana harus menceritakannya padamu. "

"Kenapa bingung? "

"Bingung karena tidak tahu harus bercerita dari mana. "

"Dari awal saja jika kau mau, (Y/n). Setidaknya kau bisa membagi bebanmu denganku. "

(Y/n) terdiam kemudian mengambil nafas, lalu membuang nafasnya kembali.

"Sebenarnya aku dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuaku. Sejujurnya aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan siapapun, termasuk anak dari sahabat ayahku sendiri. Kamu tahu kan tabiatku bagaimana?. Tapi, sayangnya ayahku menolak keputusanku untuk menolak perjodohan tersebut. Belum lagi sabtu ini aku akan bertemu dengan anak sahabat ayahku itu. Aku harus bagaimana, Maki?. Jujur aku bingung dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. "

Maki terdiam selama (Y/n) bercerita dan mencoba memahami apa yang dirasakan oleh (Y/n) saat ini. Melihat sahabatnya seperti ini membuat Maki turut merasakan apa yang (Y/n) rasakan. Pada akhirnya Maki pun bersuara kembali....

"Hmm....jika dilihat ceritamu sedikit agak rumit tapi jika aku boleh menyarankan lebih baik kau jalani saja dulu perjodohannya demi orang tuamu, (Y/n). Jangan membuat mereka malu dihadapan orang lain. Jika setelah sebulan ternyata kau merasa tidak cocok dengan anak sahabat ayahmu maka kau bisa berbicara pada ayahmu jika kalian berdua tidak cocok dan ungkapkan perasaanmu saat ini pada ayahmu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mendukung keputusan ayahmu tapi setidaknya jangan membuat orang tuamu malu, (Y/n). Jika kau butuh bantuan atau apapun kau bisa menghubungiku. Setidaknya kau beruntung dipertemukan oleh seseorang yang mungkin saja jadi jodohmu. "

Setelah mendengarkan perkataan Maki, perlahan-lahan rasa bingung (Y/n) mulai berkurang dan ekspresi (Y/n) pun berubah menjadi tersenyum seperti biasa. Tak lupa (Y/n) menyahuti akhir kalimat yang diucapkan Maki tadi.

"Makanya jangan terlalu sibuk mengejar karir dan sampai lupa untuk cari jodoh. Jangan sampai nanti kamu menjadi jomblo sampai tua. Kasihan kalau ganteng begini tahunya jadi jomblo sampai tua. "

"(Y/n) ucapanmu terkadang suka buat hati orang sakit tapi untung saja kau itu sahabatku dan aku juga sudah terbiasa dengan ucapanmu barusan. "

"Dasar tuan masokis! "

"Dasar nona sadis! "

Pada akhirnya keduanya terus begitu hingga sampai tiba di tempat tujuan.

.

.

3 jam pun berlalu dan (Y/n) sudah hampir membeli semua barang yang diperlukan kecuali high heel karena tadi terlalu lama untuk mencari gaun yang pas karena selera (Y/n) terbilang cukup membuat Maki hampir pusing. 

Kini keduanya masuk ke dalam sebuah toko sepatu perempuan yang dimana menjual high _heel_ , _wedges_ , dan sepatu lainnya. Seketika (Y/n) ingin keluar dari toko tersebut karena (Y/n) tidak menyukai yang namanya high heels dan tentu saja Maki dengan senang hati menahan sahabatnya agar tidak keluar dari toko tersebut karena dia tahu pasti (Y/n) akan kabur jika tidak dipegang tangannya.

Tiba-tiba seorang pegawai toko mendekati keduanya dengan senyum yang ramah. 

"Selamat datang di toko kami. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan dan nona? "

"Tolong bisa carikan _heels_ yang cocok dengan gaun ini? "

Maki memberikan _paper bag_ yang berisikan gaun milik (Y/n) dan tak perlu waktu lama sang pegawai toko tersebut mengembalikannya lalu pergi untuk mengambil heels yang sesuai dengan gaun yang Maki tunjukkan tadi. 

Dalam hitungan 5 menit, pegawai toko tersebut kembali sambil membawa sepasang _heels_ yang haknya bisa dibilang cukup tinggi dan tentu saja (Y/n) pun melotot melihatnya. 

"Ini _heels_ yang saya kira cocok dengan gaunnya. Silahkan dicoba, nona. "

Pegawai toko tersebut memberikan _heels_ tersebut ke (Y/n) yang sepertinya ingin menolak tapi tak bisa. (Y/n) pun menoleh ke arah Maki dan memberi tatapan 'tidak ingin memakainya' namun tatapan tersebut dibalas oleh gelengan kepala dari Maki. Mau tak mau (Y/n) harus mencobanya.

Tak perlu waktu lama (Y/n) telah memakai _heels_ nya namun dia tidak berani untuk berdiri karena takut jatuh. 

"Maki.... "

"Apa, (Y/n)? "

"Bantu aku berdiri. "

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana? "

"Kamu mau _heels_ ini melayang ke wajahmu? "

"Aku hanya bercanda saja, (Y/n). Ulurkan tanganmu padaku. "

(Y/n) pun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Maki dan perlahan Maki menarik (Y/n) untuk berdiri. Perasaan tidak enak dan sakit tentu saja (Y/n) rasakan saat dia berdiri dengan heels dengan hak 10 cm.

"Bagaimana rasanya (Y/n) saat memakainya? "

"Mengerikan tapi mau tak mau harus ku lakukan. "

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Nanti pas di rumah kau coba berjalan menggunakan itu agar terbiasa. Kau tidak ingin mempermalukan dirimu sendiri kan di hadapan calon suamimu? "

"Ajari aku kalau begitu. "

"Aku bukan perempuan, (Y/n). Tapi, kalau sekedar untuk memegang tanganmu untuk berjalannya mungkin aku bisa. "

(Y/n) hanya bisa menghela nafas atas jawaban Maki dan juga kegiatan baru yang akan dilakukannya demi kelancaran hari H. 

.

.

Setiap hari (Y/n) berjalan menggunakan _heels_ yang dibelinya bersama Maki. Awalnya (Y/n) sering terjatuh tapi lama kelamaan (Y/n) semakin mahir dan sudah lancar berjalan memakainya, meskipun terasa sangat pegal saat sudah selesai memakainya. 

Lalu hari ini adalah hari dimana (Y/n) akan bertemu dengan calon suaminya. (Y/n) melakukan berbagai persiapan agar tidak memalukan dirinya dan juga orang tuanya. Malam ini (Y/n) tampil cantik dengan _tube dress_ dengan bahan chiffon berwarna _dark blue_ yang dipadukan dengan heels berwarna gold yang membuat (Y/n) tampak anggun. Tak lupa _make up_ yang sesuai dan tatanan rambut yang membuat (Y/n) menjadi tambah anggun dan juga cantik. 

Selang satu jam akhirnya tamu yang dinanti pun tiba dan membuat (Y/n) makin deg-deg an. (Y/n) berserta orang tuanya menyambut ramah keluarga Wada. Lalu tibalah dimana sesi (Y/n) diperkenalkan pada orang tua calon suaminya.

"Wada, ini putriku namanya (Y/fn) dan (Y/n) ini namanya paman Wada."

"Salam kenal, paman Wada. Senang sekali bisa bertemu dan berkenalan denganmu. "

"Wah....putrimu sudah cantik, perilakunya sangat sopan sekali. Anakku, ayo ke sini untuk berkenalan dengan calon istrimu. "

Tiba-tiba sosok pemuda berpostur tubuh lumayan tinggi menghampiri (Y/n) dan kedua ayah tersebut. Untuk sesaat (Y/n) dan pemuda itu saling bertatapan meskipun pada akhirnya (Y/n) mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. 

"(Y/n), perkenalkan ini putraku satu-satunya. Namanya Wada Masanari. Masanari ini calon istrimu, namanya (Y/fn). Ayah harap kalian berdua bisa cocok satu sama lain. "

"Baiklah, ayah. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, (Y/n)-san."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Masanari-san. "

(Y/n) dan Masanari akhirnya saling berjabat tangan dan itu merupakan awal dari kisah yang baru.

.

.

2 minggu setelah pertemuan tersebut, (Y/n) pun memberitahu Masanari jika dia kurang suka dengan perjodohan tersebut. Untung saja Masanari mengerti dengan hal tersebut karena dia merasakan hal yang sama seperti (Y/n).

Meskipun kurang suka, (Y/n) mengajukan satu hal pada Masanari yaitu jika dalam waktu sebulan keduanya tidak ada ketertarikan maka perjodohan harus dihentikan dan masing-masing dari mereka harus bilang ke orang tua masing-masing. Masanari pun menyanggupi hal tersebut. 

Tanpa keduanya ketahui ternyata perjodohan itu malah membawa keduanya menuju kisah yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya. 

.

.

Hari-hari (Y/n) berjalan seperti biasa tapi ada satu hal baru yang dilakukan (Y/n) sekarang yaitu setiap hari Sabtu pasti Masanari selalu mengajaknya jalan-jalan atau bisa dibilang kencan. 

Sabtu ini Masanari ingin mengajak (Y/n) jalan-jalan ke festival musim panas. Tentu saja (Y/n) menerima ajakan Masanari dengan senang hati karena (Y/n) suka dengan festival musim panas. 

(Y/n) pun menyiapkan yukata terbaiknya untuk dipakai nanti malam. Saat mencari aksesoris yang tepat untuk rambutnya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghubungi (Y/n) dan ternyata Maki yang meneleponnya. Tanpa ragu (Y/n) pun menjawab telepon tersebut.

"Ada apa, Maki? Bukankah kamu sedang sibuk dengan latihan untuk stage terbarumu? "

"Kau ini jutek sekali sama sahabatmu sendiri, (Y/n). Kebetulan hari ini sedang libur latihan dan aku iseng ingin meneleponmu. Oh, ya, ternyata calon suamimu itu adalah rekan satu panggungku saat di Touken Ranbu Stage Play. "

"EHHHHHH????"

"Ya ampun, (Y/n). Tolong kecilkan volume suaramu.  Telingaku sampai berdeging tahu! "

"Maafkan aku, Maki. Tapi, dia jadi siapa? "

"Heshikiri Hasebe."

"Ya ampun. Tapi, kok dia mau ya jadi babu cerewet itu? "

"Sudah kebagian perannya itu mau bagaimana lagi. Omong-omong hubunganmu dan dia bagaimana sekarang? Apakah ada kemajuan? "

"Soal itu aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Maki. Sungguh aku merasa bingung. "

"Bingung kenapa lagi, (Y/n)? "

"Bingung atas perasaanku padanya. Masanari san begitu baik padaku bahkan setiap Sabtu dia mengajakku jalan-jalan. Jalan-jalan bukan kencan. Kadang-kadang saat bersamanya entah kenapa detak jantungku selalu tidak beraturan. Menurutmu aku kenapa ya? "

"Kau suka padanya. Hmm...lebih tepatnya kau jatuh cinta padanya."

"Kamu bercanda kan, Maki? "

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda soal itu, (Y/n). Kau sendiri yang bilang jika bersamanya kau selalu merasa doki-doki dan tentu saja itu salah satu tanda kalau kau jatuh cinta padanya, (Y/n). Kau bisa membohongiku dengan perkataanmu tapi kau tidak bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri. Jujurlah padanya daripada kau menyesal nantinya. "

"Tapi aku takut jika Masanari san tahu soal ini. Aku takut dengan reaksinya, Maki. "

"Soal reaksi dia, kamu harus terima jika kau harus mendapat jawaban terburuk karena yang terpenting kau telah jujur pada dirimu sendiri dan juga dia. "

"Begitu, ya. Entah kenapa setelah mendengar perkataanmu tadi membuatku merasa lebih tenang. Terima kasih, Maki. "

"Sama-sama, (Y/n). "

Pada akhirnya (Y/n) dan Maki terus berbincang tentang macam-macam hal hingga 1 jam kemudian.

.

.

Malam pun tiba dan (Y/n) sudah siap untuk berangkat ke festival bersama Masanari. Entah kenapa kali ini rasa deg-deg an (Y/n) makin bertambah sejak dia dan Maki berbicara lewat telepon tadi sore.

Setelah 15 menit akhirnya Masanari pun telah sampai di rumah (Y/n). Setelah sang ibu memanggilnya (Y/n) langsung turun ke bawah. Tak perlu waktu lama, (Y/n) kini sudah berada di hadapan Masanari. 

"Selamat malam, Masanari-san. "

(Y/n) menyapa Masanari dengan sebuah senyuman. Masanari terdiam sejenak dan tak lama dia menjawab sapaan (Y/n) padanya.

"Selamat malam, (Y/n)-san. "

Suasana canggung pun tercipta diantara keduanya hingga suara ibu (Y/n) memecahkam keheningan di antara keduanya. 

"Kalian berdua kenapa jadi diam-diam an begitu? Lebih baik kali segera ke festivalnya sebelum bertambah ramai. Nak Masanari, bibi minta tolong jaga baik-baik (Y/n) selama di festival ya. "

"Tenang saja, bibi. Masanari akan menjaga (Y/n) dengan baik. (Y/n) ayo kita segera berangkat. Bibi, kami berangkat dulu ya. _Ittekimasu_. "

" _Itterashai_. "

.

.

Tak perlu waktu lama keduanya telah sampai di tempat festivalnya. (Y/n) pun segera berjalan menuju _stand_ makanan khas festival. Masanari pun mengikuti (Y/n) dari belakang. Setelah itu keduanya pun menikmati festival sambil menikmati permen kapas yang (Y/n) beli tadi. Tapi, tiba-tiba tas kecil yang dibawa (Y/n) ditarik dan dibawa kabur oleh seseorang dan secara reflek (Y/n)  pun mengejarnya meskipun harus bersusah payah. 

Masanari tentu saja ikut mengejar (Y/n) yang telah berlari mengejar pencuri tas kecilnya. Setelah berlari cukup lama, akhirnya sang pencuri berhenti dan tiba-tiba menodongkan sebuah pisau ke arahnya. Tentu saja (Y/n) langsung merasa ragu karena dia tidak ingin tampil memalukan dihadapan Masanari karena sikapnya yang tomboi.

Tiba-tiba Masanari pun berdiri dihadapannya. Berdiri seolah melindunginya dari pencuri tersebut. 

"Kembalikan tas itu sekarang! "

"Cih! Mana mungkin ku kembalikan! Kalau kau mau ambil saja sendiri jika kau berani! "

Tanpa aba-aba Masanari segera berlari ke arah pencuri itu dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan tapi sayangnya meleset dan malah membuatnya terkena serangan dari pencuri tersebut. Sebuah lukas gores pun tercipta di lengan kirinya dan tentu saja hal itu membuat (Y/n) merasa khawatir sekaligus marah. Darah pun mulai mengalir dari luka gores tersebut dan mengotori kaus yang dipakai oleh Masanari. Meskipun terluka Masanari tetap berani melawan pencuri itu dan akhirnya dia menang melawan pencuri itu dan mengajak (Y/n)  pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

Setelah berpindah ke tempat cukup aman akhirnya (Y/n) dan Masanari pun beristirahat. (Y/n) melihat Masanari tampak pucat karena luka di lengan bagian atasnya masih mengeluarkan darah. Segera (Y/n) mengeluarkan sapu tangan miliknya dan melilitkannya di lengan Masanari demi menghentikan pendarahannya. 

"Maafkan aku, Masanari-san. Gara-gara aku, dirimu jadi harus terluka begini. "

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, (Y/n). Aku sudah berjanji pada ibumu untuk menjagamu dengan baik dan mana mungkin aku membiarkan perempuan yang ku sukai terluka di depanku. Ah! Aku keceplosan. "

Masanari langsung menatap ke arah lain sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Sementara (Y/n) masih terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Masanari barusan.

"Masanari-san.....apakah kamu menyukaiku? "

Sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir (Y/n) dan membuat Masanari kembali menatap ke arahnya meskipun ada sedikit rona merah muda di pipinya.

"Jika aku berkata 'ya', apakah kau akan percaya, (Y/n) ?"

Tanpa aba-aba (Y/n) pun memeluk Masanari sambil berkata...

"Tentu saja aku percaya karena aku juga suka padamu, Masanari san. Maaf jika selama ini aku tidak jujur soal perasaanku padamu. "

Masanari pun membalas pelukan (Y/n) dan menghiraukan rasa sakit yang ada di lengannya. Tentu saja jawaban (Y/n) membuat Masanari sangat bahagia karena (Y/n) juga suka padanya. Tak lupa dia bersyukur karena perjodohan yang awalnya terpaksa dia lakukan malah membawanya pada orang yang dia cintai yaitu (Y/n). 

Pada akhirnya (Y/n) dan Masanari pun membuat kisah baru yang dimana kini keduanya menjadi sepasang kekasih dan tentu saja kisah tersebut akan sangat banyak memiliki emosi di dalamnya. 


	10. Story with Arisawa Shoutaro

Touken Ranbu Musical © DMM

Story with Arisawa Shoutarou © Riren (Kiyomitsu) 

Pair : Arisawa Shoutarou X Reader

Genre : Romance and drama.

Warning : Typo, gak sesuai EYD, cerita ala ala sinetron, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. DLDR!

Note

(Y/n) : Your name

(Y/fn) : Your full name 

.

.

.

.

Di dunia ini apapun bisa terjadi termasuk menjadi orang yang beruntung karena bisa menjalani kisah dengan seseorang yang bisa dikatakan cukup terkenal. Walaupun beruntung tapi terkadang ada sialnya juga karena jika ketahuan maka akan jadi skandal yang nantinya akan merugikan orang terkenal tersebut. 

(Y/fn), seorang gadis biasa yang diam-diam telah menjalani hubungan asmara dengan seorang pemain butai yang sukses memerankan karakter Izuminokami Kanesada di Touken Ranbu Musical Bakumatsu Tenrouden. Pertemuan keduanya diawali dari (Y/n) yang baru saja sampai di Jepang dan kakak sepupu yang menjemput (Y/n) mendapat panggilan untuk ke tempat latihan secepatnya. Tentu saja (Y/n) pun terpaksa ikut ke sana.

Sesampainya di tempat latihan, (Y/n) disuruh menunggu di sebuah ruangan hingga pekerjaan sang kakak sepupu selesai. (Y/n) pun memasuki sebuah ruangan dan tanpa (Y/n) tahu ternyata ruangan tersebut merupakan ruang tunggu dari seorang pemain butai yang sekarang sedang latihan. 

Setelah 1 jam berada di ruangan itu tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka dan tentu saja membuat (Y/n) terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang laki-laki muda bertubuh tinggi. Laki-laki itu terlihat lelah bahkan keringatnya masih terlihat jelas di wajah dan juga lehernya.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa ada di ruanganku?"

Laki-laki muda itu pun bertanya pada (Y/n). Seketika (Y/n) sadar jika dia memasuki ruangan yang seharusnya tidak dia masukki.

"Maaf atas kelancanganku karena masuk ke dalam ruanganmu tanpa izin tapi aku sungguh tidak tahu jika ruangan ini sudah ada yang menempati. Ku kira ini ruangan kosong dan aku disini sedang menunggu kakak sepupuku hingga dia selesai bekerja. "

(Y/n) pun menjelaskan secara panjang lebar kenapa dia bisa berada di ruangan itu. Pada akhirnya ekspresi laki-laki muda itu tampak melunak dan dia pun kini duduk di kursi yang berada di samping (Y/n). 

"Setelah mendengar penjelasanmu tadi membuatku tidak tega untuk mengusirmu dari sini. Kau bisa menunggu kakak sepupumu sampai dia selesai bekerja. Oh, ya, perkenalkan namaku Arisawa Shoutarou. Kalau kau? "

"(Y/fn). Senang berkenalan denganmu, Arisawa-san. "

"Senang berkenalan dengamu juga, (Y/n)-san. "

"Arisawa-san.... "

"Ya? "

"Entah kenapa kau terlihat lelah sekali. Maaf jika lancang, kalau boleh tahu kamu habis melakukan apa? "

"Latihan untuk pertunjukan yang diadakan 2 minggu lagi. "

"Begitu ya. Pasti latihannya berat, ya. "

"Bisa dibilang begitu tapi harus tetap ku lakukan karena aku ingin menghibur orang banyak dengan penampilanku sebagai Izuminokami Kanesada. "

"Izuminokami Kanesada yang dari game Touken Ranbu itu? "

"Kau tahu tentang Touken Ranbu, (Y/n)-san? "

"Kalau untuk anime dan game nya aku lumayan tahu tapi soal butai aku baru dengar dan penasaran akan hal itu. Apakah cerita butai nya menceritakan tentang Shinsengumi? "

"Tepat seperti dugaanmu tapi dari mana kau tahu jika ceritanya tentang Shinsengumi?"

"Hanya menebak saja berdasarkan peran yang dimainkan olehmu, Arisawa san."

Setelah itu keduanya pun terus berbincang lalu di akhiri dengan saling bertukar kontak LINE. Ini merupakan awal pertemuan dari (Y/n) dan Shoutarou. 

.

.

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan. Hubungan (Y/n) dan Shoutarou semakin dekat, bahkan beberapa kali keduanya sering jalan berdua. Sesibuk apapun Shoutarou pasti dia selalu menghubungi (Y/n) bahkan mengajak (Y/n) untuk berjalan-jalan.

Kini (Y/n) dan Shoutarou sedang berada di tempat favorit mereka yaitu sebuah ladang bunga yang jauh dari kota Tokyo. Udara ditempat tersebut membuat (Y/n) dan Shoutarou merasa nyaman. Keduanya menemukan tempat ini secara tak sengaja ketika mereka tidak tahu mau pergi ke mana atau bisa dibilang tak punya tempat untuk di tuju. 

(Y/n) dan Shoutarou kini duduk dibawah pohon besar yang berada tak jauh dari ladang bunga tersebut. Keduanya pun menikmati hembusan angin yang menyapu lembut setiap inci permukaan kulit mereka. 

Pada awalnya suasana hening hingga suara Shoutarou memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"(Y/n)....."

"Ada apa, Arisawa? "

"Aku ingin bercerita sesuatu padamu. Apakah kau mau mendengarkannya? "

"Tentu. Kamu cerita saja, pasti akan aku dengarkan. "

Shoutarou mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya secara perlahan melalui mulut.

"Kau tahu, (Y/n)? Kehidupan ini penuh dengan misteri dan kejutan. Terkadang kejutan ini selalu muncul tak terduga dan tentu saja kejutan tersebut membuat bahagia. "

"Kejutan apa yang membuatmu bahagia, Arisawa? "

"Kejutan yang membahagiakan menurutku yaitu adanya dirimu di hidupku."

(Y/n) menoleh ke arah Shoutarou dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya atas ucapan Shoutarou barusan.

"Eh? "

"Kau tahu, (Y/n)? Kehadiranmu yang tiba-tiba seperti meteor jatuh itu membuat hidupku terasa lebih menyenangkan. Segalanya tentangmu mampu membuat merasa lebih hidup dan entah kenapa aku selalu merasa nyaman saat bersamamu. Belum lagi detak jantungku yang selalu berdegup tak normal tiap bersentuhan fisik denganmu. Menurutmu aku kenapa ya? "

(Y/n) hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu secara tiba-tiba Shoutarou menarik tangan (Y/n) secara lembut untuk berdiri dan sambil memegang tangan (Y/n), Shoutarou pun kembali melanjutkan perkataannya tadi. 

"Jika aku mengatakan aku menyayangimu lebih dari sahabat, reaksi apa yang akan kau berikan padaku? "

(Y/n) terdiam sejenak dan mencoba memahami perkataan Shoutarou tadi. Tak butuh waktu lama seketika (Y/n) merasa wajahnya mulai memanas dan entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang meluap-luap dalam hatinya.

"Aku bingung harus menjawab apa, Arisawa. Tapi, aku pun merasakan hal yang sama saat bersamamu."

Seulas senyum pun muncul diwajah Shoutarou dan tiba-tiba Shoutarou pun berlutut di hadapan (Y/n) sambil menggenggam telapak tangan (Y/n). Sambil menatap (Y/n) dengan lembut namun tegas, Shoutarou pun berkata.....

"Mungkin bagimu itu terlalu mendadak dan mengejutkan tapi ada satu hal yang ku inginkan dari dirimu. Satu hal itu tentu saja ingin membuatmu jadi milikku. Apakah kau mau menjadi milikku, (Y/n)? "

Rasa panas di pipi (Y/n) kian bertambah saat Shoutarou meminta dirinya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tentu saja rasa bahagia dan terharu pun menyelimuti hati (Y/n) sekarang. Tak lama (Y/n) pun menjawab permintaan Shoutarou tadi....

"Permintaanmu ku penuhi tapi aku ingin kamu berjanji untuk menjagaku, menyayangiku, dan setia padaku. Aku pun berjanji untuk melakukan yang sama. Apakah kamu bisa menyanggupi janji itu, Arisawa? "

"Tanpa ragu aku akan menjawab 'ya' atas janji itu. Aku sanggup memenuhi janji itu demi dirimu, (Y/n). Oh, ya, mulai sekarang panggil aku dengan nama kecilku seperti aku memanggil namamu."

"Baiklah, Shou-kun."

"Ah~ terdengar indah ditelingaku. (Y/n)...."

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

"Tentu saja boleh."

Tanpa ragu-ragu Shoutarou pun memeluk (Y/n). Wangi parfum milik (Y/n) langsung menyergapi indra penciumannya dan entah kenapa mampu membuat Shoutarou merasa tenang. Tubuh (Y/n) terasa sangat hangat dan pas dalam pelukannya yang tentu saja membuat Shoutarou ingin terus memeluk (Y/n). 

Selain itu Shoutarou juga menyukai rambut (Y/n) karena terasa begitu halus saat Shoutarou mengelus bagian kepala (Y/n). 

"Shou.... "

"Ya? "

"Aku iri padamu. "

"Hah? Iri padaku? Kenapa? "

"Pinggangmu saat ramping sekali dan aku ingin punya pinggang seperti dirimu. "

"Soal pinggang ku memang sudah dari sananya begitu, (Y/n). Lagipula kau tak perlu iri padaku karena bagaimanapun dirimu aku akan selalu menyayangimu. Satu lagi kau selalu terlihat cantik bagiku, baik sekarang ataupun nanti. "

"Dasar gombal kamu. "

Ucapan (Y/n) yang terakhir hanya di balas tawa renyah milik Shoutarou.

Ya... Inilah awal kisah bagaimana (Y/n) menjadi kekasih dari seorang Arisawa Shoutarou. Setelah ini kisah keduanya masih terua berlanjut.

.

.

Waktu terus bergulir dan tentu saja tak bisa di hentikan. Hubungan asmara (Y/n) dan Shoutarou terlihat bertambah mesra, meskipun beberapa kali keduanya suka berselisih. Menjelang persiapan penampilan Shoutarou di Shinken Ranbu Sai, (Y/n) pun menyiapkan segala keperluan Shoutarou untuk latihan. Terkadang Shoutarou suka mengajak (Y/n) ke tempat latihannya dan tentu saja sudah mendapat izin dari pihak agensi. 

Seperti sekarang (Y/n) dengan setia menunggu Shoutarou latihan. (Y/n) pun terpesona saat melihat Shoutarou dalam kostum Izuminokami Kanesada. Menurut (Y/n), Shoutarou menjadi lebih keren sekaligus indah. Saat sedang asyik melihat keadaan sekitar tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan menepuk pelan bahu milik (Y/n) dan tentu saja membuat (Y/n) terkejut.

"Kyaa! "

Tak lama terdengar suara seseorang sambil meminta maaf.

"Maaf (Y/n) jika aku mengejutkanmu. "

"Takahashi-san kami hampir membuatku jantungan. "

"Maaf, (Y/n). Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengejutkanmu. Sungguh. "

"Aku tahu dan jangan meminta maaf lagi. "

"Sedang menunggu, Shoutarou kah? "

"Begitulah. Apakah sudah jamnya istirahat? "

"Untukku sih sudah tapi Shoutarou belum soalnya tadi dia masih menghafal gerakan dan blocking untuk lagu para pemain Sanjo. "

"Begitu ya. Teman-teman yang lain bagaimana? "

"Mereka sih ada yang istirahat adapula yang masih latihan. Oh, ya, Shoutarou tidak marah kan jika aku mengajakmu mengobrol seperti ini? "

"Sepertinya tidak. Lagipula Takahashi-san hanya mengajakku berbicara, bukan pergi berkencan. "

"Kau ini bisa saja. Oh, ya, (Y/n) aku ingin memberitahumu soal sesuatu tentang Shoutarou. "

"Soal apa? "

"Hanya hasil pengamatan ku saja sih soal Shoutarou saat sebelum bertemu denganmu dan setelah bertemu denganmu. "

"Eh? Memang apa yang terjadi sebelum dia bertemu denganku?"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa sih. Hanya saja aku merasa senang melihat Shoutarou yang sekarang karena kini dia terlihat lebih bersemangat dalam latihan. "

"Memang dahulunya tidak semangat kah saat latihan? "

"Semangat juga tapi tidak terlalu sih."

"Begitu ya. Aku baru tahu soal itu. "

"Oh, ya, (Y/n) aku punya minuman lebih dan yang satu ini untukmu saja. Kau pasti haus kan menunggu di sini terus."

"Terima kasih, Takahashi-san. Kebetulan aku merasa haus. "

"Sama-sama, (Y/n). "

Setelah itu (Y/n) dan Kensuke terus berbincang-bincang tanpa tahu keduanya telah dilihat oleh sepasang mata yang menatap keduanya dengan pandangan tak suka sekaligus sedih. 

.

.

Waktu latihan Shoutarou akhirnya selesai dan seperti biasa (Y/n) menunggu Shoutarou di ruang tunggu milik Shoutarou. Seperti biasanya lagi Shoutarou masuk ke dalam ruangannya dalam keadaan masih keringatan karena baru menyelsaikan latihannya.

Dengan sigap (Y/n) langsung menyerahkan handuk kecil pada Shoutarou tapi secara tiba-tiba Shoutarou menarik tangannya dan menatap (Y/n) dengan pandangan yang asing bagi (Y/n).

"Kamu kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba menarik tanganku dengan kasar gitu. Kamu marah padaku? "

Seketika Shoutarou langsung melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan (Y/n) lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Maafkan aku, (Y/n). Maafkan aku karena telah berlaku kasar padamu. "

Dengan perlahan (Y/n) pun menarik Shoutarou dan mengajaknya duduk di sofa. (Y/n) pun menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi Shoutarou dan hal tersebut membuat Shoutarou mau tak mau saling bertatapan dengan (Y/n).

"Ada apa, Shoutarou? Apakah kamu marah padaku? "

Shoutarou menggeleng. Telapak tangan Shoutarou pun memegang telapak (Y/n) yang kini masih berada di atas pipinya. 

"Aku tidak marah hanya saja merasa kesal. "

"Kesal? Karena apa? "

"Aku merasa kesal saat melihat kau berbicara dengan Kensuke. Entah kenapa membuat dadaku terasa sesak."

"Kamu tahu, Shou? Kamu itu cemburu pada Takahashi san. Walaupun aku akrab dan sering berbincang dengan lelaki lain tapi dalam hatiku hanya ada kamu dan aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianati apa yang telah kita janjikan saat itu. "

"Maafkan aku, (Y/n). Maaf jika aku telah bersikap seperti anak kecil. Maafkan aku. "

"Kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf, Shou. Aku merasa sangat senang karena cemburumu itu artinya kamu sangat sayang padaku. Aku jadi semakin sayang padamu, Shou. "

Tanpa aba-aba (Y/n) pun memeluk Shoutarou dan tentu saja Shoutarou membalas pelukan (Y/n). 

Tanpa keduanya sadari ada beberapa pasang mata melihat keduanya dengan tatapan senang dan bahkan ada yang sampai memotret keduanya yang sedang berpelukan.

.

.

Bulan demi bulan berganti dengan cepat dan tak terasa sudah memasuki akhir bulan September. Bagi (Y/n) bulan September adalah bulan spesial bagi dirinya karena pada bulan September inilah bulan kelahiran dari laki-laki yang paling dia cintai setelah ayahnya.  
  
Tepat tanggal 28 September nanti Shoutarou akan berulang tahun yang ke-22. (Y/n) pun pusing memikirkan hadiah apa yang harus dia berikan pada Shoutarou. (Y/n) hanya seorang gadis biasa dan dari keluarga biasa pula yang tentu saja tidak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang bermerek untuk Shoutarou. Meskipun begitu akhirnya (Y/n) memutuskan untuk membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Shoutarou.

(Y/n) pun segera membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue dan setelah membeli apa yang diperlukannya, (Y/n) pun segera membuatnya. Setiap tahap pembuatan (Y/n) lakukan dengan hati-hati namun sepenuh hati karena nantinya kue yang dibuatnya akan dimakan oleh Shoutarou. Setelah matang, (Y/n) segera membawa kue buatannya menuju apartemen Shoutarou.

Selama perjalanan menuju apartemen Shoutarou, (Y/n) pun tersenyum sambil membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Shoutarou nanti. (Y/n) berharap Shoutarou menyukai kue buatannya. 

Setelah 30 menit, akhirnya (Y/n) sampai di apartemen Shoutarou. Segera (Y/n) melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen. Setelah menaikki lift hingga lantai 7, (Y/n) pun kembali berjalan menuju pintu kamar no.728. (Y/n) saat ingin memencet tombol bel tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok lelaki bertubuh mungil. 

"Ogoe-san? Kenapa ada di sini? "

"Tentu saja merayakan hari ulang tahun Shoutarou. Ah! Pasti (Y/n) juga ingin ikut merayakannya dan apakah isi dalam kotak itu adalah kue ulang tahun? "

"Iya. Dari mana kamu tahu? "

"Wangi manis kuenya sangat tercium sekali, (Y/n). Oh, ya, bagaimana kalau kita buat sedikit kejutan untuk Shoutarou?"

"Iya. Sekarang Shoutarou sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi karena tadi rambut dan bajunya terkena tumpahan jus yang dibawa oleh Torigoe. Lebih baik kita segera masuk ke dalam dan merencanakan ini dengan yang lain. "

(Y/n) dan Ogoe pun masuk ke dalam apartemen milik Shoutarou dan tak lama (Y/n) serta para pemain Touken danshi di Bakumatsu Tenrouden menjalankan rencana yang dibuat oleh Ogoe. 

.

.

Setelah mandi Shoutarou merasa lebih segar tapi dia tiba-tiba terkejut karena lampu selain di kamar mandi itu mati dan tak lupa suasana tiba-tiba terasa sangat sunyi. Lalu samar-samar terdengar suara nyanyian selamat ulang tahun dari seseorang yang Shoutarou kenal. Suara indah yang selalu membuatnya jatuh hati lagi dan lagi. 

Perlahan tapi pasti sosok yang menyanyikan lagu itu pun muncul dengan ditemani suara riuh tepuk tangan dan pendaran lilin ulang tahun yang tersemat di atas kue. 

Setelah lagu selesai di nyanyikan sosok itu pun berkata....

" _Make a wish_ , Shou. "

Segera Shoutarou memejamkan matanya dan membuat permohonan. Setelah selesai segera dia meniup lilin berangka 22 itu. Tak lama lampu kembali menyala dan Shoutarou merasa terharu saat mendengar riuh tepuk tangan dari teman-temannya serta sosok (Y/n) yang membawa kue ulang tahun. Bahkan saking terharunya Shoutarou pun menangis dan tentu saja membuat teman-temannya bingung. 

"Eh? Sho kenapa menangis? "

"Iya. Kenapa menangis? "

"Kau tidak suka dengan kejutannya? "

Shoutarou menggelengkan kepalanya demi menjawab pertanyaan dari teman-temannya. Tak lama Shoutarou pun mengeluarkan suaranya meskipun masih terdengar terisak. 

"Aku malah merasa sangat suka. _Hiks_...bahkan aku sampai menangis seperti ini karena aku merasa sangat terharu. Aku bahagia memiliki teman-teman seperti kalian dan aku tak menyangka jika (Y/n) akan datang ke sini. Terima kasih (Y/n) karena kau telah hadir di sini dan tentu saja kehadiranmu membuatku merasa semakin bahagia. "

"Syukurlah jika kehadiranku membuatmu menjadi tambah bahagia. Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-22 dan ku harap bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi dan aku minta maaf jika aku hanya bisa memberimu kue ini. "

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, (Y/n). Bagiku kue itu sudah lebih dari cukup, bahkan kehadiranmu di sini sudah lebih dari cukup. Oh, ya, (Y/n) aku juga punya kejutan untukmu. Etto.... Imari senpai boleh minta tolong taruh kue yang di bawa (Y/n) ke atas meja? "

"Boleh. (Y/n) sini serahkan kuenya padaku. "

(Y/n) pun memberikan kue buatannya pada Imari. Lalu Shoutarou pun pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. (Y/n) dan teman-teman dari team Bakuten pun penasaran akan kejutan Shoutarou. 

Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya Shoutarou kembali sambil membawa sesuatu dalam genggaman tangannya. Tanpa aba-aba Shoutarou pun berlutut di hadapan (Y/n) dan tak lama dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah lalu membukanya dan tampak sebuah cincin emas putih dengan hiasan berlian kecil di sekelilingnya. 

"Sudah hampir 1 tahun kita menjalani hubungan dan selama itu pula aku merasa jika kau dan aku memang ditakdirkan bersama. Wahai (Yf/n) bersediakah atau tidak dirimu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku dan menjadi istriku? "

Seketika (Y/n) serta yang lainnya pun terkejut karena secara tiba-tiba Shoutarou melamar (Y/n). Suasana seketika terasa sangat hangat dan penuh kasih sayang sekaligus penuh debaran karena menanti jawaban dari (Y/n). 

Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya (Y/n) mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Shoutarou. 

"Tidak...."

Seketika Shoutarou merasa sangat kecewa akan jawaban (Y/n) begitupula dengan teman-temannya tapi (Y/n) pun kembali bersuara, seraya melanjutkan ucapannya barusan. 

"Tidak mungkin aku menolak lamaran darimu, Shou. Aku bersedia menjadi istrimu sekaligus pendamping hidupmu."

Seketika suara sorak sorai dari teman-teman Shoutarou pun terdengar dan segera Shoutatou memasangkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis milik (Y/n) dan keduanya pun akhirnya berpelukan dalam suasana bahagia yang tiada terkira. 

Pada akhirnya kisah (Y/n) dan Arisawa Shoutarou pun berakhir bahagia dan saya mohon maaf apabila alur ceritanya terlalu cepat 


	11. Chapter 11

Touken Ranbu Musical © DMM

Story with Zaiki Takuma © Riren (Kiyomitsu) 

Pair : Zaiki Takuma X Reader

Genre : Romance and drama.

Warning : Typo, gak sesuai EYD, cerita ala ala sinetron, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. DLDR!

Note 

(Y/n) : Your name

(Y/fn) : Your full name 

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang kalian tahu jika menjadi seorang artis atau orang ternama pasti jadwal kesibukannya sangatlah padat yang tentu saja sang arti harus pintar menjaga kesehatan dan kebugaran tubuhnya agar apa yang telah direncanakan bisa berjalan dengan lancar.

Namun, ada beberapa yang mungkin suka melupakan yang namanya menjaga kesehatan dan pada akhirnya malah masuk rumah sakit dan mau tak mau semua jadwal harus di batalkan atau diatur ulang. 

Zaiki Takuma, seorang artis sekaligus model keturunan Jepang kini sedang berada di ranjang rumah sakit akibat menderita penyakit tifus. Penyakit tersebut datang akibat Zaiki yang kadang suka melupakan olahraga dan juga suka telat makan dan alhasil kini dia hanya bisa terbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

Setelah 3 hari dirawat tentu saja keadaan Zaiki kian membaik walaupun belum di perbolehkan pulang oleh dokter. Selama 3 hari di rawat Zaiki mulai merasa bosan berada di kamar rawatnya dan tentu saja bau obat-obatan membuat Zaiki menjadi tambah tidak betah berada di dalam kamar rawatnya. 

Pada akhirnya Zaiki pun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan keliling rumah sakit. Tentu saja dia sudah dapat izin dari suster yang merawatnya. Seketika mood Zaiki membaik karena akhirnya dia kembali mencium udara luar.

Sambil berjalan Zaiki pun melihat keadaan sekitarnya yang tentu saja mayoritasnya orang sakit. Karena terlalu asyik melihat keadaan sekitar akhirnya Zaiki tidak fokus ke arah depan dan tiba-tiba dia menabrak sesuatu yang membuatnya harus terjatuh dan samar-samar terdengar suara perempuan merintih kesakitan. 

" _Ittai_... "

Zaiki langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan ternyata dia bertabrakan dengan seorang perempuan muda yang memakai tongkat yang biasa digunakan oleh orang yang tidak bisa melihat atau buta. Segera Zaiki menghampiri sekaligus meminta maaf pada perempuan tersebut.

"Maafkan saya karena tidak fokus ke arah depan. Apakah anda terluka? "

Sang perempuan muda tersebut menoleh ke arah sumber suara meskipun matanya tidaklah terbuka.

"Saya tidak apa-apa dan maaf anda saya terima. _Etto_... Apakah anda melihat di mana tongkat saya? "

Zaiki segera mengambilkan tongkat yang tak jauh dari dirinya dan perempuan tersebut.  Lalu dia pun memberikan tongkat petunjuk itu ke perempuan tersebut dengan menaruh tongkat tersebut di atas telapak tangan perempuan tersebut. 

"Ini tongkatnya. "

"Terima kasih. "

"Sama-sama. Perkenalkan nama saya Zaiki Takuma dan saya mohon maaf atas insiden tadi. "

"Sudah saya bilang saya sudah menerima maaf anda. Perkenalkan nama saya (Y/fn). Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Zaiki-san. "

"Senang juga berkenalan dengan anda, (Y/n)-san."

Keduanya pun saling berjabat tangan. Seketika Zaiki merasakan sesuatu yang tak biasa saat berjabat tangan dengan (Y/n). Tapi, Zaiki mencoba mengabaikan perasaan aneh tersebut. 

"Zaiki-san, apakah anda tahu di mana letak ruang rawat 3?"

"Saya tahu. Jika (Y/n)-san mau ke sana biar saya antarkan. "

"Jika mengantar saya, apakah tidak merepotkan anda? "

"Tentu tidak. "

"Terima kasih atas pertolongannya, Zaiki-san. Andai saja mataku bisa melihat mungkin anda tidak perlu saya repotkan. "

"(Y/n)-san jangan berkata seperti itu dan sekali lagi saya bilang saya tidak merasa direpotkan. Suatu kebahagiaan bagi saya jika dapat menolong orang lain. "

"Hati anda sungguh mulia sekali, Zaiki-san. Semoga Kami sama membalas kebaikkan anda. "

"Terima kasih atas doanya. "

Tak lama setelah itu, keduanya pun berjalan menuju tempat yang (Y/n) sebutkan tadi. Tanpa keduanya sadari ternyata itu merupakan awal dari kisah mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu Zaiki tidak bertemu lagi dengan (Y/n) karena lusanya Zaiki sudah diperbolehkan pulang dan entah kenapa Zaiki merasa kecewa karena sudah diperbolehkan pulang. 

Meskipun tidak bisa melihat, (Y/n) memiliki fisik yang dibilang lumayan cantik dan manis. Selain itu tutur kata serta sikapnya sangat sopan. Dalam waktu sebentar Zaiki merasa nyaman ketika (Y/n) ada di sampingnya.

Kini Zaiki kembali ke aktivitasnya sebagai model dan juga artis meskipun kesibukannya tidak seperti yang biasanya karena Zaiki baru saja sembuh.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Zaiki pun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar dengan mobil miliknya.  Saat melihat ke sekeliling tiba-tiba kedua mata Zaiki terfokus pada sebuah sosok yang sepertinya sedang dikerjai oleh orang lain. Zaiki pun memutuskan untuk melajukan mobilnya ke tempat tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama Zaiki sampai di tempat tersebut dan dia segera turun dari mobil untuk menolong orang yang sepertinya sedang kesusahan. 

Seketika mata Zaiki terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang menjadi korban iseng dari 2 perempuan yang kini salah satunya memegang sebuah tongkat. Tanpa ragu Zaiki segera menghampiri perempuan yang memegang tongkat lalu berkata....

"Cepat berikan tongkat itu padaku atau kalian akan menyesal!! "

Kedua perempuan tersebut menoleh ke arah Zaiki dan mereka terkejut kenapa ada seorang Zaiki Takuma di tempat ini. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan Zaiki Takuma yang sukses memerankan karakter Ookurikara dari game Touken Ranbu.

Dengan takut-takut perempuan yang memegang tongkat itu pun menyerahkan tongkat yang sedari tadi dia pegang. Meskipun permintaannya telah di kabulkan, Zaiki masih menatap sinis kedua perempuan tersebut dan tak lama Zaiki kembali berbicara lagi...

"Kalian berdua cepat minta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan kalian pada perempuan yang kalian kerjai dari tadi. Jika tidak mau, aku akan memastikan kalian akan berurusan dengan polisi. "

Meskipun Zaiki berbicara dengan suara yang biasa, nada mengancam dalan bicaranya sangat terasa dan tentu kedua perempuan itu mengabulkan kemauan Zaiki. Tak lama kedua perempuan itu pergi meninggalkan Zaiki dan perempuan yang di kerjai tadi yang ternyata adalah.....

"(Y/n)-san, apakah anda terluka atau merasa sakit? "

(Y/n) yang masih berada dalam posisi duduk di atas aspal trotoar pun merasa terkejut saat mendengar suara orang yang bertanya tentang keadaannya.

"Zaiki-san? Apakah itu anda? "

"Iya. Ini saya, Zaiki. "

"Tak ku sangka kita bisa bertemu lagi dan maaf jika saya merepotkan anda lagi. "

"Tidak apa-apa dan lagipula mana mungkin saya diam saja saat melihat anda dikerjai oleh orang-orang seperti itu. "

"Hal itu sudah biasa bagi saya, Zaiki-san. Mereka memang dari dulu suka mengerjai saya tapi saya tidak bisa apa-apa untuk melawan mereka. "

"Keterlaluan sekali mereka. (Y/n)-san, bolehkah saya membantu anda berdiri? "

"Boleh saja jika Zaiki-san tidak merasa keberatan. "

"Saya tidak keberatan. Mari saya bantu berdiri. "

Zaiki pun membantu (Y/n) dengan cara menggenggam kedua lengan bagian atas (Y/n). Entah kenapa (Y/n) merasakan jika genggaman tangan Zaiki padanya terasa begitu hangat sekaligus membuatnya aman dan nyaman. Setelah itu Zaiki memberikan tongkat (Y/n) pada pemiliknya.

"(Y/n)-san, apakah anda ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat kah? Jika ada, saya bersedia mengantarkan anda ke tempat tersebut. Tentu saja tidak merepotkan saya."

"Tidak ada tempat yang ingin ku kunjungi karena aku tidak tahu ingin pergi ke mana. Hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja sambil menikmati angin yang sejuk. Zaiki-san sendiri mau pergi ke mana? "

"Sama seperti anda. Saya tidak tahu mau pergi ke mana. Tapi, kalau (Y/n) san tidak keberatan bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat? "

"Ke mana? "

"Apakah anda suka dengan kue atau teh? "

"Saya suka keduanya. Kenapa memang? "

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kafe langgananku? Di sana ada banyak kue dan teh yang enak. "

"Tapi, aku tidak membawa uang banyak. "

"Soal itu tidak usah khawatir karena nanti saya traktir. Apakah anda bersedia pergi ke sana? "

"Jika tidak merepotkan anda, saya bersedia. "

"Tidak merepotkan kok. Mari menuju mobilku. _Etto_.... (Y/n) san apakah aku boleh menggenggam tanganmu? "

"Eh? "

"Menggenggam tanganmu untuk membantumu menunjukkan arah. Bolehkah? "

"Tentu. Terima kasih dan maaf merepotkan. "

Zaiki pun menggenggam tangan (Y/n) dengan lembut. Jemari lentik nan mungil milik (Y/n) bertemu dengan jemari lentik nan besar milik Zaiki. Seketika keduanya merasakan sesuatu yang tak biasa saat kedua tangan mereka bertemu. Sebuah perasaan yang sulit di deskripsikan dalam kata-kata. 

.

.

Saat perjalan menuju kafe, tiba-tiba Zaiki mendapat telepon dan dia pun memilih menepikan mobilnya lalu mengangkat telepon tersebut dan ternyata dari Araki Hirofumi, pemeran Nikkari Aoe di Touken Ranbu Musical. Tanpa ragu Zaiki langsung menerima telepon tersebut.

_**"Moshi-moshi, Araki-nii. Ada apa ?"** _

_**"Mitohose cast pada mau meet up. Kau ada di mana sekarang? "** _

_**"Aku sedang berada di jalan. Memangnya kenapa Araki-nii? "** _

_**"Jika kau mau ikut kumpul silahkan datang ke restoran yang waktu itu pernah kita datangi setelah selesai perform. "** _

_**"Ah di sana ya. Nanti ku kabari lagi untuk datang apa gaknya. "** _

_**"Baiklah. Ku tunggu kabarmu, ya. Aku tutup teleponnya. Jaa. "** _

_**"Jaa. "** _

Sambungan terputus dan Zaiki pun segera menoleh ke arah (Y/n) yang masih diam dan belum mengeluarkan suara sejak tadi. Kini Zaiki bingung karena dia harus memilih menemani (Y/n) ke kafe atau ke restoran dimana teman-temannya berkumpul. 

Pada akhirnya Zaiki pun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara pada (Y/n).

"(Y/n)-san jika tempatnya bukan ke kafe, apakah anda masih mau ikut dengan saya? "

"Memangnya Zaiki-san mau ke mana? "

"Tadi teman satu pekerjaan saya menelepon lalu mengajak saya untuk makan-makan dan _meet up_. Saya tidak memaksa (Y/n)-san untuk ikut dan jika (Y/n)-san ingin pulang maka akan saya antarkan sampai rumah. "

"Jika diperbolehkan, saya ikut Zaiki-san saja ke sana. Bukan apa-apa tapi sekarang sudah terlalu jauh untuk pulang. Saya juga tidak ingin membuat teman-teman anda menunggu. "

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti (Y/n)-san akan ku perkenalkan pada teman-temanku. Mereka semua baik dan ramah juga rada agak gimana gitu. "

"Tapi apakah anda tidak malu mengenalkan orang cacat seperti saya? "

"Saya tidak malu dan mengapa harus malu. Oh, ya, mulai sekarang jangan terlalu formal pada saya. Maksudnya jangan menggunakan bahasa yang terlalu formal. Setidaknya agar kita berdua merasa semakin akrab. Apakah (Y/n) san merasa keberatan? "

"Baiklah, Zaiki-san. "

"Terima kasih, (Y/n)-san. Oh, ya, satu lagi ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu. "

"Soal apa? "

"(Y/n)-san terlihat manis dan segar hari ini."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Zaiki-san."

Walau (Y/n) tidak bisa melihat tapi dia bisa merasakan jika kini pipinya mulai memanas dan detak jantungnya berdetak tak karuan karena ucapan Zaiki barusan yang mungkin terdengar sederhana tapi begitu spesial untuk (Y/n).

Jauh di dalam hati (Y/n) tumbuh perasaan asing yang dinamakan jatuh cinta. Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya berada dalam kegelapan, akhirnya (Y/n) bisa merasakan setitik cahaya dalam kegelapan yang selama ini menyelimutinya.

.

.

Waktu terus bergulir tiada henti dan perlahan tapi pasti hubungan antara Zaiki dan (Y/n) kian dekat. Bahkan mereka sudah tidak memakai akhiran san saat memanggil nama lawan bicaranya.

Kini Zaiki dan (Y/n) berada di kafe yang biasa mereka datangi berdua. Sambil menikmati _afternoon tea_ yang damai keduanya pun berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal. Tapi, tiba-tiba suasana di sekitar mereka berubah saat Zaiki mengubah nada suaranya menjadi lebih serius.....

"(Y/n)...."

"Ya? Ada apa? "

"Bolehkah aku berbicara sekaligus bertanya padamu? Apakah kamu mau mendengarnya? "

"Tentu boleh dan pasti akan ku dengarkan baik-baik. "

Zaiki mengambil nafas sejenak lalu membuangnya kembali. Tak lama suara Zaiki pub kembali terdengar oleh (Y/n) dan Zaiki pun menggenggam telapak tangan (Y/n) dengan lembut sambil berkata....

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu dan aku mau kamu jadi milikku, (Y/n). Apakah kamu bersedia? "

Terkejut sekaligus senang, mungkin itu perasaan (Y/n) sekarang. (Y/n) tidak pernah membayangkan jika Zaiki diam-diam suka padanya dan kini memintanya untuk jadi kekasihnya. Tapi, (Y/n) memikirkan keadaannya saat ini yang bisa dibilang cacat dan takutnya Zaiki akan terkena imbasnya suatu hari nanti. 

Pada akhirnya (Y/n) pun menjawab permintaan Zaiki tadi.

"Sesungguhnya aku mau menerima permintaanmu, Zaiki. Tapi, apakah kamu tidak malu punya kekasih yang cacat seperti aku? Bahkan aku saja belum tahu bagaimana dirimu?. Aku merasa tidak pantas buatmu karena di luar sana masih banyak pere---"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kata orang di luar sana soal keputusanku ini dan aku mau menerimamu apa adanya dan aku terima segala kondisimu, baik sekarang maupun nanti. Aku sungguh mencintaimu dan aku ingin kamu menjadi kekasihku."

Seketika (Y/n) merasa ingin menangis karena terharu mendengar perkataan Zaiki yang mau menerima dirinya apa adanya. Saat itu juga keraguan (Y/n) menghilang dan dia pun mengiyakan permintaan Zaiki. Akhirnya keduanya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. 

Tentu saja kisah mereka tidak berakhir di sini. Setelah ini ada sedikit kisah dari keduanya.

.

.

Musim dan tahun berganti dengan cepat dan tak terasa sudah 3 tahun (Y/n) dan Zaiki menjalin hubungan. Selama itu pula keduanya bertambah lekat satu sama lain bahkan membuat para _cast_ touken danshi mitohose yang lain merasa iri dengan kemesraan mereka. 

Lalu suatu hari Zaiki memberikan sebuah kejutan pada (Y/n) di hari jadi hubungan mereka. Berikut percakapan keduanya.....

"(Y/n), kamu tahu tidak? "

"Tahu soal apa? "

"Aku punya sesuatu yang spesial untukmu dan aku harap kamu mau menerimanya. "

"Kamu mau memberiku hadiah apa? "

"Aku ingin memberikan keindahan dunia padamu dan memberikan banyak warna di hidupmu, (Y/n). "

"Maksudnya? "

"Uang tabunganku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai semua prosedur donor mata padamu. "

(Y/n) terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Zaiki barusan. (Y/n) berharap dia salah dengar.

"(Y/n)? Kenapa kamu diam?  Apakah kamu tidak suka dengan hal itu, (Y/n)?"

"Bukannya aku tidak suka tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lebih jauh lagi, Zaiki. Bagiku saat ini sudah lebih dari cukup dan aku tidak mau kamu mengorbankan hartamu demi mengembalikan pengelihatanku. "

"(Y/n), soal harta atau uang masih bisa ku cari lagi dan aku ingin memberikanmu kebahagiaan kecil dimana kamu bisa melihat apa yang aku lihat. Aku juga mau kamu melihatku seperti aku melihatmu. Aku tidak ingin kamu selamanya terjebak dalam kegelapan dan ku mohon izinkan aku memberikan cahaya dalam hidupmu. "

Untuk kesekian kalinya Zaiki mampu membuat (Y/n) terharu sekaligus bahagia.

Pada akhirnya (Y/n) pun menjawab iya atas permintaan Zaiki tadi.

(Y/n) pun tidak sabar untuk melihat keindahan yang ada di sekitarnya dan dia juga tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah Zaiki seperti apa. 

.

.

Selang waktu 3 minggu kemudian akhirnya operasi yang (Y/n) jalankan telah memasuki tahap pembukaan perban pada matanya. 

Dengan di bantu oleh seorang suster, perlahan-lahan perban yang melilit di atas mata (Y/n) pun dibuka begitupula dengan kapas yang menempel pada kedua mata (Y/n) yang masih terpejam. 

Tak lama kemudian dokter pun memberikan instruksi pada (Y/n) untuk membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan-lahan.

Dengan perlahan (Y/n) membuka matanya dan seketika semuanya terasa silau dan terlihat agak buram. Tapi, setelah mengedipkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali akhirnya pengelihatan (Y/n) menjadi jelas dan tentu saja (Y/n) merasa bahagia.

"Apakah kamu sudah bisa melihat keadaan di sekelilingmu saat ini, (Y/n)?"

Merasa tidak asing dengan suara yang bertanya padanya, (Y/n) langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan dia pun merasa terkejut saat melihat seorang lelaki berwajah tampan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Apakah kamu, Zaiki? "

"Iya. Ini aku, Zaiki. Apakah kamu terkejut? "

"Tentu saja aku terkejut. "

"Terkejut karena aku terlalu tampan? "

"Terkejut karena ternyata pacarku itu wajahnya kayak anak hilang. "

Seketika Zaiki langsung memanyunkan bibirnya dan tentu saja (Y/n) langsung tertawa melihat kelakuan Zaiki. 

Pada akhirnya kisah (Y/n) dan Zaiki pun berakhir dengan gaje tapi manis. 


	12. Story with Imari Yu

Touken Ranbu Musical © DMM

Story with Imari Yu © Riren18

Pair : Imari Yu X Reader

Genre : Romance, drama, and little hurt/comfort

Warning : Typo, gak sesuai EYD, cerita ala ala sinetron, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. DLDR!

Note

(Y/n) : Your name

(Y/fn) : Your full name 

.

.

.

.

Percayakah kalian pada hal yang mistis? Apakah kalian percaya akan adanya hantu atau roh?. Beberapa orang mungkin ada yang bertanya seperti itu pada orang lain, termasuk (Y/n) yang kini sedang ditanya oleh sahabatnya saat keduanya masih berada di dalam kafe langganan mereka.

"(Y/n), apakah kamu percaya dengan hantu atau hal-hal mistis? "

"Soal itu.....antara percaya atau tidak. Tapi bukankah dunia mereka dan dunia kita berbeda?"

"Beberapa orang pernah mengatakan seperti itu tapi bagaimana soal kasus yang berdasarkan kisah nyata? "

"Mungkin itu beda lagi ceritanya dan tentu saja itu di luar kuasa kita. Yang terpenting kita jangan mengganggu mereka agar kita tidak di ganggu oleh mereka. "

"Kamu benar juga. Tapi.... "

"Tapi ?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan cerita orang yang kehilangan kesadaran atau bisa dibilang koma lalu rohnya berjalan-jalan ke mana-mana? "

"Soal itu aku tidak tahu karena aku tidak pernah mengalami dan tidak mau mengalami juga. "

"Ku kira kamu tahu soal itu. Lebih baik kita ganti topik pembicaraan saja.  "

"Lagian siapa suruh daritadi membahas yang kayak begitu. "

(Y/n) dan temannya pun membahas hal yang lain dan keduanya terus berbicara hingga pukul setengah 9 malam. Karena di rasa sudah malam, akhirnya (Y/n) dan temannya memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. 

.

.

Seperti biasa (Y/n) selalu mendengarkan lagu saat perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Saat sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu, tiba-tiba sepasang matanya langsung terfokus pada sebuah sosok yang kini duduk sendirian di sebuah kursi taman. 

(Y/n) pun menghentikan langkahnya dan tampak berpikir untuk mendekati sosok itu atau tidak. Tapi, pada akhirnya rasa penasaran (Y/n) mengalahkan keraguan dan rasa takutnya.

Setelah mendekati sosok tersebut ternyata sosok itu merupakan sosok seorang lelaki muda yang memakai kemeja putih dan celana putih. (Y/n) pun dengan sedikit ragu mencoba menegur pemuda tersebut. 

" _Ano_.... Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Ini sudah malam lho. "

Tak butuh waktu lama pemuda itu menatap ke arah (Y/n) dan seketika (Y/n) pun terkejut bukan main saat melihat wajah pemuda tersebut yang ternyata cukup tampan dan ternyata pemuda itu cukup tinggi. (Y/n) hanya mencapai dada atas pemuda tersebut. Meskipun begitu (Y/n) merasa aneh karena wajah pemuda tersebut agak terlihat pucat. 

"Kau......bisa melihatku? "

"Eh? "

Kata 'Eh' pun meluncur begitu saja dari bibir (Y/n) setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang terdengar cukup aneh dari pemuda tersebut. Tapi, tak lama (Y/n) pun menjawab pertanyaan aneh tersebut.

"Tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu karena mataku masih melihat. Pertanyaanmu sungguh aneh sekali dan kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku. "

Tanpa di duga oleh (Y/n) sebuah senyum pun muncul di wajah pemuda itu dan sukses membuat degup jantung (Y/n) berdetak tak karuan.

"Maaf atas kelancanganku, nona.  Sebelumnya izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri, namaku Imari Yu. Kau bebas memanggilku apa saja. Aku berada di sini karena ada sebuah hal yang mungkin kau tidak akan mengerti karena ini pasti diluar logika manusia. Singkat katanya aku bukanlah manusia. Salam kenal, ya. "

Seketika bergeridik ngeri mendengar pengakuan yang dimana dia menyebutkan jika dirinya bukanlah manusia meskipun yang (Y/n) lihat wujudnya serupa dengan manusia.

"Aku, (Y/fn). Kamu bisa memanggilku (Y/n). Salam kenal juga. Tapi, apa maksudmu jika kamu bukanlah manusia? Karena yang ku lihat kamu itu sama sepertiku, sama-sama manusia dan bahkan kakimu saja menapak di tanah. "

"Apa yang kau lihat itu benar tapi semua itu akan berubah saat kau mencoba menyentuhku. Jika kau tak keberatan kau boleh mencoba memegang tanganku. "

Karena penasaran dengan ucapan Imari, akhirnya (Y/n) mencoba menyentuh tangan Imari tapi akhirnya hanya udara kosong yang ditangkap oleh (Y/n) dan (Y/n) pun terkejut untuk kedua kalinya saat mengetahui kebenaran apa yang di ucapkan oleh Imari.

"Sekarang kau percaya dengan ucapanku? "

(Y/n) pun menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda setuju atas ucapan Imari. Tak lama (Y/n) pun kembali berbicara kepada Imari.

"Tapi....kenapa kamu jadi seperti ini? Pasti ada penyebabnya, bukan? "

"Pasti ada penyebabnya tapi aku tidak ingat karena terakhir yang ku ingat hanya gelap lalu saat tersadar kondisiku sudah seperti ini. Saat aku mencoba memanggil orang lain mereka tak ada yang merespon, seakan-akan tak mendengar suaraku tapi aku bersyukur karena kau bisa melihat bahkan berbicara denganku, (Y/n)."

"Begitu ya. Aku turut sedih mendengarnya tapi jika boleh jujur ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dan berbicara dengan hantu. Untung saja wajahmu tidak menyeramkan. Coba sebaliknya, pasti aku langsung mengambil seribu langkah untuk menjauh darimu. "

"Kau benar juga tapi aku bersyukur walau jadi hantu wajahku masih tetap tampan seperti biasanya. "

"Cih... Dasar hantu narsis. "

"Suka-suka aku dong. Tapi, apakah ini yang dimaksud dengan takdir ya?

"Hah? Maksudmu takdir? "

"Maksudnya kau dipilih untuk membantuku memecahkan masalah mengapaku jadi seperti ini. Terlepas aku sudah meninggal atau belum mungkin kau bisa membantuku untuk mencari tahu karena hanya kau yang bisa melihatku. "

"Kalau aku berkata tidak mau, bagaimana? "

"Kau akan ku hantui sampai dirimu mau membantuku. "

"Dasar hantu genit!! "

"Biar genit gini banyak suka, lho."

"Rasanya ingin memukulmu tapi sayangnya tak bisa. "

"Ada untungnya jadi kayak gini. Tapi, kau mau kan membantuku? "

(Y/n) melihat ekspresi wajah Imari yang bisa dibilang hampir memelas membuat hati (Y/n) lulih dan tak salahnya membantu orang yang kesusahan.

"Baiklah, aku mau membantumu tapi dengan satu syarat. "

"Apa syaratnya? "

"Jangan mengikutiku sampai kamarku. Jika kamu berani melanggar, aku tidak akan sudi lagi untuk menolongmu. _Deal_? "

" _Deal_. "

Terhitung dari malam itu, seketika hidup (Y/n) saat Imari masuk dalam kehidupannya dengan cara yang tak biasa.

Akankah mereka dapat menemukan misteri dibalik Imari yang kini menjadi hantu atau roh?

Jika ingin tahu, silahkan baca cerita ini hingga akhir....

.

.

Hari demi hari pun berlalu, (Y/n) dan Imari terus mencari informasi mengenai dimana tubuh Imari berada namun pencarian keduanya belum membuahkan hasil sedikit pun. Imari sebenarnya tidak ingin merepotkan (Y/n) tapi jika tidak dibantu (Y/n) entah apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. 

Kini keduanya sedang duduk di sebuah taman kota untuk beristirahat setelah berkeliling mencari informasi. Hanya ada sunyi di antara keduanya tapi kesunyian itu terpecah saat Imari mengeluarkan suaranya untuk berbicara.

"(Y/n)...."

"Ada apa? "

"Maaf ya karena diriku kau harus jadi capek begini. "

"Aku sungguh terkejut mendengarmu minta maaf dan kamu tidak perlu berpikiran seperti itu. Lagipula kamu tidak bisa melakukan hal ini sendirian, bukan? "

"Iya. Terima kasih, ya. "

"Sama-sama. "

Lalu suasana di antara mereka kembali sunyi. Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar sayup-sayup suara seseorang memanggil nama (Y/n).

"(Y/n)!!!! "

(Y/n) pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan ternyata Arisawa Shoutarou, sahabat (Y/n) sejak sekolah dasar hingga sekarang yang memanggil namanya. Tanpa (Y/n) tahu, Imari membelalakan matanya saat melihat sosok Shoutarou yang kini sudah berada di hadapan keduanya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, (Y/n). "

Tanpa aba-aba Shoutarou langsung memeluk (Y/n), tepat dihadapan Imari juga. Seketika Imari merasa sesak melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak rela jika (Y/n) di peluk oleh lelaki lain. Namun, segera Imari menyingkirkan rasa yang hanya membuat perasaannya jadi tidak menentu.

Sementara itu (Y/n) masih terkejut saat Shoutarou memeluknya. Soalnya terakhir bertemu dengan Shoutarou sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu dan (Y/n) tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Shoutarou sekarang. Lalu pada akhirnya (Y/n) pun membalas pelukan Shoutarou sambil berkata....

"Lama tak jumpa juga, Shou. Kamu tambah tinggi, ya. "

"Sepertinya begitu hehehe. "

Tak lama keduanya pun melepaskan pelukan masing-masing namun keduanya masih saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Oh, ya, (Y/n) apa yang kau lakukan di taman sendirian? Sedang menunggu seseorang kah?"

Pertanyaan Shoutarou membuat (Y/n) bingung ingin menjawab apa. Selain itu (Y/n) juga kurang yakin jika Shoutarou percaya apa yang akan dia ceritakan soal keberadaannya di taman ini.

"Aku tidak menunggu seseorang. Shou....aku ingin bercerita sesuatu padamu tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak menertawakannya atau menganggapku aneh, ya. "

"Aku berjanji padamu. Tapi, kau mau bercerita soal apa, (Y/n)? "

"Lebih baik kita berceritanya sambil duduk biar aku juga enak ceritanya ke kamu. "

"Baiklah. "

Karena ada Shoutarou di samping kanan (Y/n) alhasil posisi (Y/n) sekarang berada di antara Shoutarou dan Imari, jika yang melihat mempunyai kemampuan khusus tapi jika tidak punya kemampuan khusus yang terlihat hanya ada (Y/n) dan Shoutarou saja.

Setelah mengambil nafas dan membuangnya beberapa kali, akhirnya (Y/n) siap untuk bercerita pada Shoutarou. 

"Shou, alasanku berada di taman ini karena aku sedang beristirahat sehabis mencari informasi mengenai sesuatu. "

"Sesuatu? Sesuatu tentang apa, (Y/n)?"

"Informasi tentang seseorang yang kini menjadi roh dan rohnya memintaku untuk menemukan di mana tubuhnya berada. Kedengaran gila dan tidak masuk akal tapi itu sungguh terjadi sekarang. Awalnya aku ragu tapi karena tidak tega ku putuskan untuk membantunya. Shou....apa kamu pernah mengenal yang namanya Imari Yu? "

Seketika mata Shoutarou membola dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah seakan dia terkejut atas pertanyaan (Y/n). Tak butuh waktu lama Shoutarou pun menjawab pertanyaan (Y/n).

"Soal Imari Yu, aku cukup mengenal dia karena dia itu teman kerjaku saat di Touken Ranbu Musical. "

"Kamu mengenalnya, Shou? "

"Ya....bisa dibilang begitu. Apakah wajahnya mirip dengan yang ada di foto ini? "

Shoutarou pun mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan menunjukkan suatu foto ke hadapan (Y/n). Beberapa saat setelah melihat foto itu, (Y/n) langsung berbalik ke arah kirinya demi meyakini apa yang dilihatnya itu tidak salah dan tak lama (Y/n) pun berkata....

"Tidak salah lagi, Shou. Ciri fisiknya sama persis dengan ada yang di foto. Imari-san apakah kamu mengenal, Shou? "

**"Aku mengenalnya, (Y/n). Ku tidak menyangka jika kau itu kekasihnya, Shoutarou. Jjka tidak keberatan, tolong sampaikan salamku padanya."**

"Akan ku sampaikan padanya dan satu hal penting, aku sama Shou itu hanya sahabat saja. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. "

**"Baiklah kalau begitu dan maaf sudah salah sangka. "**

Melihat (Y/n) berbicara pada sesuatu yang tidak terlihat membuat Shoutarou menjadi mau tak mau mempercayai apa yang di ucapkan oleh (Y/n) tadi dan Shoutarou merasa sedih mendengar salah satu rekan kerjanya dulu mengalami hal menyedihkan seperti ini. 

Tak lama (Y/n) pun kembali menghadap ke arah Shoutarou lagi dan (Y/n) pun berbicara....

"Shou, kamu dapat salam dari Imari-san. Dia juga bilang kalau dia mengenalmu sebagai rekan kerjanya. "

"Terima kasih karena telah menyampaikan salamnya padaku dan Imari-san dimana pun kau berada aku ingin bilang jika aku rindu padamu serta turut sedih melihat kondisimu sekarang. Aku harap aku bisa membantumu walau sedikit. "

Seketika Imari merasa ingin menangis karena terharu atas ucapan Shoutarou barusan. (Y/n)  pun ikut terharu mendengar ucapan Shoutarou yang berniat ingin menolong Imari dari masalahnya. Selain itu (Y/n) merasa terbantu untuk mencari informasi mengenai Imari yang statusnya masih belum (Y/n) kenal baik yang tentu saja berpengaruh pada informasi mengenai Imari. 

Pencarian soal tubuh Imari kembali dimulai dengan dibantunya Shoutarou. Meskipun yang mereka cari itu tidaklah kecil namun tetap saja sulit untuk menemukannya jika hal yang di cari tersebut tidak meninggalkan jejak sama sekali.

Cerita ini pun masih berlanjut dan akan ada kejutan bagi yang membacanya sampai habis.....

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa bisa berhenti, pencarian soal tubuh Imari masih berlanjut. (Y/n) dan Shoutarou pun sudah menanyakan soal Imari ke beberapa kenalan Imari dan juga teman Imari. 

Berdasarkan dari hasil bertanya pada kenalan dan juga teman Imari yaitu mereka mengatakan terakhir berkomunikasi dengan Imari, baik langsung dan tidak langsung yaitu 2 hari sebelum (Y/n) bertemu dengan Imari. Meskipun begitu titik terang soal permasalahan ini juga tak kunjung di temukan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat (Y/n) semakin pusing dan bingung harus ke mana lagi dia mencari informasi.

Meskipun kini Shoutarou beserta teman-temannya yang pernah satu panggung bersama Imari menolong untuk mencari informasi, tetap saja ujungnya selalu buntu. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Imari tidak tega melihat (Y/n) yang kian hari kian terlihat pucat akibat kurang tidur karena memikirkan masalah tentang Imari. 

Kini (Y/n) sedang berada di beranda belakang rumahnya. (Y/n) duduk di ayunan panjang berbahan dasar rotan sambil menikmati secangkir teh. Imari pun ikut duduk di sampingnya. Karena di rasa sangat sunyi, akhirnya Imari pun mengeluarkan suaranya untuk mengajak (Y/n) mengobrol. 

"(Y/n).... "

"Ada apa, Imari-san? "

"Bolehkah aku jujur soal sesuatu padamu? "

"Soal apa? "

"Soal diriku yang malah membuatmu terlihat pucat seperti ini. Sejujurnya aku merasa sangat senang karena kau mau membantuku menemukan tubuhku yang entah ada di mana keberadaannya namun di sisi lain aku tidak tega melihatmu semakin pucat karena kurang istirahat."

"Jadi Imari-san meragukan diriku untuk membantumu? "

"Bukan begitu, (Y/n). Hanya saja aku tidak kuat jika melihat kau sakit nanti. Aku tidak bisa merawatmu jika kau sakit, (Y/n)."

"Soal itu tenang saja, Imari-san. Aku tidak akan jatuh sakit karena sejak dulu aku tidak pernah sakit karena kelelahan. Jadi kamu tidak perlu khawatir dan aku juga sudah berjanji padamu. Aku tidak akan melanggar janji yang telah ku buat. "

Ingin sekali Imari memeluk (Y/n) tapi sayangnya tidak bisa karena Imari tidak menyentuh (Y/n)  dan begitupula sebaliknya. Jika di tanya soal perasaan, entah kenapa Imari merasa sangat nyaman saat bersama (Y/n) dan dia takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada (Y/n).

Tiba-tiba Imari merasakan kepalanya sakit dan secara refleks dia langsung memegang kepalanya. (Y/n) pun langsung panik tapi sayangnya (Y/n) tidak bisa menyentuh Imari karena seluruh tubuh Imari itu tembus pandang.

"Imari-san? Kamu kenapa? "

"Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit, (Y/n) seperti di tusuk-tusuk. "

"Ya ampun, aku harus bagaimana untuk menolongmu?"

"Tetap di sampingku saja dan jangan ke mana-mana. Ku mohon. "

"Baiklah. "

(Y/n) pun memenuhi permintaan Imari dengan menemani Imari namun secara tiba-tiba tubuh Imari memudar kemudian menghilang dari hadapan (Y/n). Tentu saja (Y/n) merasa kaget hingga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. 

Tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh dari salah satu kelopak mata (Y/n). Entah kenapa rasanya sedih saat Imari tiba-tiba hilang dari hadapannya. Tanpa sadar sosok Imari telah menjadi berarti buat (Y/n) dan itulah yang membuat (Y/n) menangis. 

.

.

Dua hari setelah Imari menghilang tiba-tiba dari hadapan (Y/n), membuat (Y/n) terlihat seperti orang yang linglung dan Shoutarou menjadi prihatin terhadap kondisi (Y/n) sekarang.

Sekarang Shoutarou sedang bersama (Y/n) tapi entah kenapa beberapa kali (Y/n) suka terlihat ingin menangis. Tepat 2 hari yang lalu (Y/n) bilang pada dirinya jika Imari tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja dan tentu Shoutarou merasa terkejut sekaligus sedih saat mendengarnya.

**Drrrt... Drrrt......**

Tiba-tiba smartphone milik Shoutarou bergetar dan segera Shoutarou melihatnya. Ternyata Ogoe meneleponnya dan tanpa pikir panjang Shoutarou langsung mengangkat telepon dari Ogoe.

_**"Moshi moshi, Shoutarou. "** _

_**"Ya? Ada apa, Ogoe? "** _

_**"Aku ingin mengabarkan sesuatu soal Imari-san. "** _

_**"Imari-san? "** _

Mendengar nama Imari, (Y/n) pun segera kembali dari lamunannya dan mencoba mendengarkan perbincangan Shoutarou dengan Ogoe. 

_**"Iya. Aku mendapat kabar dari orang suruhanku jika mereka telah menemukan Imari san. Kini dia ada di rumah sakit pusat Osaka. Lalu berdasarkan infonya, Imari san masuk ruang ICU dan belum sadar dari komanya. Jujur aku sedih mendengarnya dan tolong sampaikan juga berita ini pada (Y/n) san ya karena siapa tahu dia bisa membantu soal Imari-san. "** _

_**"Kami sama aku tidak kuat membayangkan bagaimana kondisinya Imari san sekarang. Tapi, berita ini pasti akan ku sampaikan pada (Y/n). Terima kasih atas beritanya, Ogoe. "** _

_**"Sama-sama. Oh, ya, aku tutup teleponnya ya soalnya aku sedang mengurus sesuatu. Jaa…"** _

_**"Jaa..."** _

Shoutarou pun meletakkan _smartphone_ nya di atas meja dan dia hampir terkejut saat melihat (Y/n) menatapnya dengan tatapan seakan ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakannya tadi dengan Ogoe. 

"Shou, apakah ada berita soal Imari-san? "

"Ada. Tadi Ogoe memberitahukan padaku jika Imari-san telah ditemukan di rumah sakit pusat Osaka dan dia masuk ruang ICU karena Imari-san belum terbangun dari komanya. Jika kau mau aku akan menemanimu ke sana, (Y/n). Kata Ogoe, mungkin kehadiranmu bisa membuat Imari-san tersadar dari komanya."

"Ayo kita segera ke sana, Shou. Sekarang ayo kita ke rumah sakit pusat Osaka. "

"Baiklah. Ayo kita segera bersiap ke sana. "

Segera (Y/n) dan Shoutarou menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk pergi ke Osaka. Dalam hati (Y/n) berharap kehadirannya bisa membuat Imari kembali tersadar dari komanya.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain yang mungkin tidak diketahui oleh manusia telah hadir Imari dengan merasa bingung kenapa dia ada di tempat yang di dominasi oleh warna putih. Rasa sakit di kepalanya sudah menghilang namun kini terganti rasa takut karena dia merasa asing dengan tempatnya sekarang dan dia juga khawatir dengan keadaan (Y/n).

"Aku berada di mana sekarang? Tempat apa ini? "

Sayangnya pertanyaan Imari tidak ada yang menjawab dan tentu membuat Imari semakin takut sekaligus pasrah dengan keadaannya.

.

.

Kembali lagi pada Shoutarou dan (Y/n) yang telah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka setelah menempuh waktu selama 3 jam. Tanpa buang-buang waktu mereka langsung menghampiri meja resepsionis rumah sakit dan menanyakan soal Imari.

"Maaf mau tanya, apakah di sini ada pasien yang bernama Imari Yu? "

"Tunggu sebentar. "

Sang perawat yang menjadi resepsionis langsung memeriksa data nama pasien dan tak lama sang perawat kembali menatap (Y/n) dan Shoutarou.

"Namanya ada tapi kalau boleh siapa tahu, anda berdua siapanya dari pasien ya? "

"Saya dan perempuan di sebelah saya ini adalah teman dekat dari pasien. Bisakah kami menemui pasien tersebut?. Kami sudah lama mencari soal dirinya. "

"Soal bisa atau tidaknya menemui pasien, saya coba tanyakan pada dokter yang merawat pasien itu. Mohon tunggu sebentar. "

Sang perawat kemudian menghubungi dokter yang merawat Imari dan hanya butuh waktu sebentar sang perawat pun kembali berbicara pada Shoutarou dan (Y/n).

"Kalian bisa menemui pasien tapi tunggu dokter menjemput kalian di sini. "

"Baiklah. Terima kasih suster. "

"Sama-sama. "

(Y/n) dan Shoutarou pun memilih duduk di kursi tunggu dan setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya datang seorang lelaki yang usianya mungkin baru 30 awal yang mengenakan jas dokter. 

"Apakah kalian teman dari pasien yang bernama Imari Yu? "

"Iya benar. Kami teman dari pasien bernama Imari Yu. "

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan nama saya Ota Motohiro, dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas pasien bernama Imari Yu. Sebelum menemui pasien, apakah kalian bersedia ikut ke ruang saya? "

"Kami bersedia. "

"Baiklah. Mari ikut saya. "

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama kini ketiganya sudah sampai di ruangan dokter bernama Ota Motohiro. Setelah mengambil nafas sejenak, akhirnya sang dokter pun mengeluarkan suaranya....

"Terkait soal keadaan pasien, jujur saya bingung karena secara fisik sudah tidak ada luka dan bisa dikatakan sudah sembuh namun dia belum mau bangun dari komanya. Awalnya pasien bernama Imari Yu ini mengalami beberapa luka yang bisa dikatakan cukup berat dan pasien juga mengalami pendarahan dalam di bagian kepala hingga membuat pasien hampir kehilangan nyama. Untung saja dia kuat dan berhasil melewati masa kritisnya meski pada akhirnya dia jatuh dalam koma. "

Mendengar cerita dari sang dokter membuat Shoutarou dan (Y/n) ingin menangis karena Imari mengalami hal yang bisa dibilang cukup mengerikan. Tidak terbayangkan bagaimana sakitnya Imari saat itu. 

"Jika kalian mau, salah satu dari kalian bisa menemui pasien. Mungkin kehadiran kalian akan membuat pasien terbangun dari komanya. "

(Y/n) dan Shoutarou saling bertatapan. Pada akhirnya Shoutarou pun mengeluarkan suaranya sambil menatap sang dokter.

"Biarkan teman saya ini yang masuk ke dalam ruang ICU karena kehadirannya mungkin dibutuhkan oleh pasien. (Y/n), aku percaya kau bisa membuat Imari san kembali sadar dari komanya. Aku akan ikut membantu berdoa dari luar. "

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Shou. "

Shoutarou pun hanya tersenyum pada (Y/n).

"Nona (Y/n) mari ikut saya ke ruang steril karena keadaan di dalam ICU harus tetap steril. Untuk tuan Shoutarou anda bisa menunggu di kursi di depan ruang ICU. "

"Baiklah. "

Pada akhirnya mereka bertiga keluar dari ruangan dokter Ota.

.

.

Setelah melakukan proses steril, (Y/n) pun masuk ke dalam ruang ICU ditemani oleh dokter Ota. Tak lama dia melihat sosok Imari yang terbaring di atas ranjang rawat. (Y/n) merasa sedih saat melihat keadaan Imari sekarang. Beberapa peralatan medis seperti masker oksigen dan alat pendeteksi detak jantung melekat di wajah dan tubuh Imari. 

Meskipun begitu entah kenapa raut wajah Imari terlihat seperi orang yang sedang tertidur. Terasa sangat damai sekali dan membuat (Y/n) semakin khawatir melihatnya. 

"Nona (Y/n), saya tinggal dulu sebentar ya. Saya harus memeriksa pasien lain. Saya harap dengan adanya kehadiran nona bisa membuat pasien terbangun. Jika sudah selesai atau terjadi sesuatu pasien segera panggil perawat melalui interkom ya. "

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, dokter Ota. "

"Sama-sama. Saya permisi dulu. "

Dokter Ota pun keluar dari ruangan ICU dan meninggalkan (Y/n) dengan Imari yang masih koma. Perlahan tapi pasti (Y/n) melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang Imari. Tubuh Imari terlihat agak kurus dari terakhir yang (Y/n) lihat. 

Lalu dengan hati-hati (Y/n) meletakan telapak tangannya di atas punggung tangan Imari yang bebas dari infusan. Masih terasa hangat meskipun tidak sehangat suhu tubuh (Y/n). Lalu (Y/n) pun mencoba mengajak Imari berbicara dan dia berharap Imari bisa mendengarnya.

"Imari-san, akhirnya aku menemukan tubuhmu dan tak ku sangka kamu mengalami hal yang menyakitkan. Imari san di mana pun kamu berada, ku mohon kembalilah pada tubuhmu ini. Semua mengkhawatirkan dirimu, termasuk aku. Aku rindu padamu dan aku tidak mau dirimu pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tidak ingin dirimu pergi karena aku belum mengatakan perasaanku padamu. Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, Imari-san. Aku mencintaimu. "

Tetesan air mata (Y/n) pun jatuh di punggung telapak tangan Imari.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Imari merasa telapak tangan kirinya sangat hangat dan terdengar samar-samar suara (Y/n) yang menangis memanggil namanya. Lalu secara tiba-tiba muncul cahaya yang menyilaukan mata Imari namun entah mengapa malah membuat Imari penasaran. Tanpa ragu Inari segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju cahaya tersebut.

Setelah seluruh tubuh Imari di selimuti oleh cahaya tersebut seketika pandangan Imari menjadi gelap dan entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit bahkan terasa sulit untuk digerakan.

Imari pun mencoba menggerakan jemari tangannya dan ternyata malah membuat dia mendengar sebuah suara yang tak asing memanggil namanya dengan suara yang terdengar terisak.

"Imari-san... Imari-san .... Bukalah matamu. "

Perlahan-lahan kegelapan yang menyelimuti pandangan Imari mulai berganti oleh cahaya dan lama-lama semakin jelas pandangan Imari. Meski masih terasa sangat sakit, Imari pun mencoba menoleh ke arah kirinya. Terkejut sekaligus senang saat Imari melihat (Y/n) berada di sisinya dengan wajah yang masih menangis.

Tanpa sadar tangan Imari pun terulur ke wajah (Y/n) dan Imari berusaha untuk menghapus air mata (Y/n) seraya berkata....

"Jangan me....nangis, (Y/n). Aku su...dah di sini. "

Seketika tangis (Y/n) menjadi pecah karena dia terlalu bahagia karena akhirnya Imari terbangun juga dari komanya. Lalu dengan suara yang masih di selingi isak, (Y/n) pun membalas perkataan Imari.

"Akhirnya kamu bangun juga, Imari. Aku merasa sangat bahagia bisa melihatmu dan berbicara denganmu lagi. Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. "

"Aku ti....dak akan me....ninggalkanmu. Aku akan se...lalu bersama...mu, (Y/n). "

"Aku pegang perkataanmu, Imari. Aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu, Imari. "

"Soal a....pa? "

"Entah sejak kapan aku merasa jatuh cinta padamu dan kamu terasa sangat berarti bagiku. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana reaksimu tapi aku hanya ingin kamu tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu. "

Seketika Imari meneteskan air matanya karena merasa bahagia mendengar ungkapan perasaan (Y/n) yang ternyata juga mencintainya. Lalu tanpa ragu Imari pun membalas perkataan (Y/n).

"Kamu ta...hu, (Y/n)? Aku juga jatuh cinta pa...damu. Bersedia...kah menja...di kekasihku? "

(Y/n) tampak terdiam sebentar dan tak lama suara perempuan manis itu kembali terdengar oleh Imari.

"Mana mungkin aku menolak tawaran dari orang yang ku cintai. Tentu saja aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu, Imari. "

"Terima kasih, (Y/n). Mulai sekarang panggil a...ku dengan na..ma kecilku. "

"Sama-sama, Yu. "

Pada akhirnya kisah ini berakhir manis walaupun agak gak jelas juga XD

(Y/n) tidak menyangka jika lelaki yang ditemuinya dalam bentuk roh itu malah berakhir menjadi kekasihnya.

Mulai dari detik ini, (Y/n) pun memulai kisah barunya bersama Imari yang kini sudah resmi jadi kekasihnya.


End file.
